Dear Moms
by gleeluver54
Summary: This is the story of the sicteen year old Alexis Marie Morris, daughter of Naya and Heather Morris, two women who are happily married. Alexis writes in her diary about her life - how it feels to have two moms, how your life is like when your family is famous, and many other experiences. A continuation of my first story, the moment I met you.
1. Chapter 1

So, this story is like starting where my other story - the moment I met you - ended. I really wanted to write more of Heather and Naya, but I had to find a creative way to do that. So, I made up Alexis Marie Morris. For those of you who haven't read my other story, Alexis is the sixteen year old daughter of Heather Morris and Naya Morris (Naya Rivera who got married to Heather Morris :3). But yeah, I had to find a original idea for a second story, so I made up Alexis. Alexis just got a journal from her grandma, and yeah, the rest is probably easy to understand. I hope you like it! Please leave a review, I wanna know if you like the concept or if you have any ideas. Xo

* * *

_Dear Moms,  
_

_So... Today, grandma Jeannie gave me this journal, and I figured I would write to you, so if there are things I want to tell you, but I can't, I just write them down so I feel better about myself. Because I don't like lying to you, or hiding things for you. You didn't raise me like that, but I think it's also a thing that I, as a person, don't really like. And Journal, we haven't met yet, so I will tell you who I am:  
_

_My name is Alexis Marie Morris - I know it's a pretty long name, so a lot of people call me Alex or Ali. My little sister calls me Lexie. I'm the sixteen year old daughter of Heather Elisabeth Morris and Naya Marie Rivera. That's right, I have two moms, and I love them very much. I have one brother and two sister. Well, I had two sister, now I only have one, but I'll tell you about that later. Dave and Sheila are both younger than me. I live in LA, with my moms and siblings, because my mom owns a dance studio here, and my other mom is a singing teacher and vocal coach. We're a very happy family. I've got brown eyes, really dark, curly hair and a tanned skin, just like Mama, who I by the way never call Mama. Usually just Mom. Only if it has to be clear which mom I mean.  
_

_So yeah, Moms, now Mr. Journal knows about my life, too. Before I really start to write, I want you to know that in spite of everything I'll ever write, I love you so much and I'm so happy with my life. I've got friends and family who I love, I'm basically living my dream right now to become a dancer, and Sheila and Dave are the best siblings in the world. So please, don't feel insulted or something if I write bad things about you, because that's just me being frustrated, okay? But now, I'm tired. It's pretty late and I told you I wouldn't make it too late.  
_

_Love,  
_

_Alexis._

Alexis smiles as she closes her journal. She giggles at the childish sentences she's formed. Yeah, she's definitly gonna write in this thing. She yawns. She is getting really tired, so she changes in her PJ's and gets under the covers. She sighs and thought of all the things she is gonna write. Probably her whole life. She chuckles and turns on her side, drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Goooooooodmorning, Alex," Heather sings as she opens the door of Alexis' bedroom. Alexis groans and pulls the sheets over her head.

"I don't wanna get up yet..." Her words are muffled because of the sheets and Heather giggles.

"Well, I'm sorry sweetie, but you have to! You have to go to school." Alexis sighs en stands up.

"I hate school," she mutters but she pulls her shirt over her head and slides her pants down. She is comfortable with her parents seeing her in her underwear - although they are a gay couple, there's no way they are gonna stare at her. Heather opens her arms and Alexis falls into them. Heather smiles and kisses the top of her daughters head, since she wasn't as tall as her. Probably the work of the Rivera genes. Alexis hums and pulls away.

"Well, I'm gonna get a shower. Will you make me breakfast, Mom?" She asks sweetly. Heather doesn't say anything.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" Heather gives in and nods.

"This time you win, girl." Alexis smiles and walks towards the bathroom.

"I'll make it quick!" She calls as she fully undresses herself and steps into the shower.

"Fifteen minutes!" Heather calls back and closes the door of Alexis' room.

* * *

After the family had breakfast and the kids are dropped off at their schools, Naya and Heather finally are alone.

"Hey," Heather calls as she steps into their house. Naya sits on the couch with the TV turned on.

"Oh, hey! Did you drop them off?" Naya asks as she stands up and gives Heather a peck on her lips.

"Yup, all three of them. Pff, I'm looking forward to the day Alexis gets her license and drives to school herself..." Naya smiles.

"Yeah, me too. If she can stay focused on the road. Because, in my opinion, she sometimes acts like a little Brittany." Heather smiles as her wife mentions Brittany.

"In what way?" Heather asks as they both sit down.

"Well, sometimes she is like, super hyper. And of course her passion for dancing. Brittany didn't really show that, but I know she loved to dance." Heather nods.

"But Alex is also very mature for her age. She's sixteen and sometimes, she mentions things I couldn't think of," Heather adds and Naya nods. They both sit in silence for a few minutes. Then, Naya speaks up.

"I know I've said this so many times, but I'm so glad she's a dancer, like you. Because, when she had just been born, I was really scared she was going to be like, much like me and less like you, because I'm her biological mom. But when I see her dance, she reminds me of the fact that you're her mom, too. And I'm so glad she doesn't feel like you're not one of her parents, just because of the fact you didn't give birth to her," Naya says and Heather smiles.

"I know. I love she's a dancer, and I love that her personality is formed by both of us. And I really feel like I'm her real mom."

"But honey, you are her real mom. We both are. Family is formed by love, not by blood. Thank God, because I would get so upset by the idea of that random guy being her actual father."

"You mean the sperm donor?" Heather asks. Naya nods and giggles.  
"I like the fact that our kids have two moms. I mean look at Dave. His favorite color is pink, just because he's living with four ladies. But that doesn't mean he can play with knights, or fire trucks or other boy toys. And Sheila. I don't know if any dad could've stood her Barbie collection." Heather laughs and pulls Naya into her lap.  
"I don't think so," she says and sighs.  
"Our family is just so unique, but yet so normal." Naya nods in agreement.  
"It's perfect... The only thing that misses is Kaleigh..."

* * *

**Please leave a review about what you thought about the first chapter of Dear Moms :) **


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Moms,_

_School sucked today. As always. Ugh, I really hate school. Well, not school itself. I like my classes, I like cheerleading, it's just… It's not easy to have two moms, and it's even worse to have two _famous_ moms. And there's this kid at my school who teases me because of that. He says really offensive stuff, like _I bet you've never seen a dick. _This morning, he came up to me and told me this:_

"_Hey Alexis, Your moms couldn't get a guy, so they decided to make babies together. Oh wait, two girls can't make babies!"_ _and then he laughed and walked away. One time, I said something back and all the girls were like:"Oh my gosh, how _pathetic"_. I don't really have friends in my classes, but there's this really nice senior on the squad. Her name is Julie. She a bit taller than me, she has light brown hair, and green eyes which almost seem to sparkle. I really like her. You know, in a friendly way. She kinda knows how I feel, her older brother's gay. We don't talk about it often, it's not really a conversation subject. _

_After school, I got to Mom's studio. First I practiced myself. Then, I got a class jazz dance from Mom and after that, I got to teach the little kids ballet. I really like dancing, and helping these little girls out. They're really cute, too, with their little tutus and stuff. Later, I wanna become a professional dancer, just like you, Mom. And I hope my dream will come true…_

_*sigh* I miss Kaleigh so much. I bet you do too. __Remember, Moms, 5 years ago? Kaleigh had a play date with her friend Lindsey and you, Mama, you'd decided to pick her up. When you stepped in the car, Kaleigh insisted on sitting in the front. She'd never sat in the front before, because usually, Mom was sitting in the front. You really didn't want her to sit in the front because, well she was only eight years old and just like you, she wasn't really tall. But when you looked into those begging, brown puppy eyes, you couldn't say no. Kaleigh clapped excitedly and sat down in the front. The whole ride, you were glancing at her, checking if she still was okay. One moment, she looked back. _

_"Mom," she asked, "why is it that Lindsey has a daddy and I don't?" Your eyes grew wide and you stared into hers. You couldn't look away, figuring out the best answer you could give to her. Then, a truck hit your car from the right. It had hooked, but you hadn't noticed. You were too busy trying to read your daughter. The truck hit Sheila first, then you. You woke up after two days of coma. You'd had luck - you only had got a broken leg and a few cuts. Kaleigh unfortunately hadn't been as lucky. The truck had ridden into her and broken all the bones in the right side of her body. Then, it had hit her head and she'd broken her neck, which basically means... She died. You, Moms, you were so heartbroken. Especially you, Mama, because you felt like it was your fault. You were so angry at yourself for giving her permission, for getting lost because of her question. I was really sad, too. Because I lost my sister. Sure, I had Sheila, but she was useless - she was only 3 years old. I couldn't play with her like I could with Kaleigh. Plus, Kaleigh was my only real sister. Not like Sheila isn't, but Sheila had another biologic mother, and the connection I had with Kaleigh, I've never had and I will never have with Sheila, just because of the fact that Mama gave birth to both of us. _

_I guess that's a really difficult thing to explain, though. Because I believe that family is formed by love, not by blood. That's typical for our family. But if I'm really honest with you, I feel it. I just feel that you Mom, aren't my real mom, and I just feel that Dave and Sheila aren't my real brother and sister. I feel it in my heart. And it doesn't mean I don't love them - I love them more than anything. But the feeling that I get when I'm with you, Mama, or the feeling that I got when I was with Kaleigh, it's irreplaceable. And I guess that's the feeling of real family. I'll always have a stronger connection with you, Mama, than with you, Mom. And I would push that feeling away if I could, because I want to feel the same with the rest of the family, but I'm scared I will never do._

_Mom, please don't be mad at me. I know you don't know I feel like this, but please, don't be mad. This is just what I feel, and I can't help it. But Mom, I love you so much. I love how you wake me up every morning, I love it when you help me with my dancing, I love it when just the two of us have a talk... I really feel like you're my real mom. The connection I have with Mama may be stronger, your still the best Mom I could wish for and I would never want to replace you for a dad. _

_Love, _

_Alexis_

* * *

\"Hey, what are you writing about?" Naya asks as she walks into her daughters room. Alexis sits up and quickly closes the notebook.

"Nothing! I mean, nothing special," she says. Naya pulls up one eye brow, but shakes it off and sits down on Alexis' bed.

"How's your day been?" She asks and Alexis shrugged.

"Nothing special. Just a normal day at Marshall High," she sighs. Naya chuckles and Alexis stands up and faces her mom.

"I liked art today. We had pottery. And of course cheerleading practice. We're practicing this routine for a football game this weekend." Naya doesn't says anything. She just stares at her daughter with a little smirk on her face.

"What?" Alexis asks, "why are you looking at me like that?" Naya chuckles.

"Nothing, honey. I was just wondering... Are there any cute football players out there?" She asks with a grin.

"Mom!" Alexis shouts, causing her mom to laugh.

"I know I know, boyfriend talk is _not done_ when your sixteen," Naya says. Alexis shrugs and sits down next to her mom.

"How would you know, you're into girls..." Naya lets out a soft sigh.

"Well, when I was sixteen I hadn't figured that out yet, honey. Actually, I figured it out at 25, after I'd known your mom for a while. When I was sixteen, Grandma Yolanda asked me about every now and then, since I never brought any guys home. You know what I always said?" Naya asks, and Alexis shakes her head.

"Mom!" Naya shouts, imitating Alexis. Alexis laughs.

"No, but seriously. Because I'm married to a girl doesn't mean that I haven't had any interest in guys. I've had some serious boyfriends, you know. Actually, you're mom is the only girl I've ever been in love with. But she's also the only _person_ I've ever been in love with." Alexis smiles. She loves listening to her mom's stories.

"But, when you were younger, weren't you showing any interest in guys?" Alexis asks and her mom giggles.

"Of course I was," Naya says with a smile, "I mean, you can tell if a girl is hot right?" Alexis nods.

"I can tell if a guy is hot, too, even when I'm attracted to girls. I guess the most people can. But the boyfriends I've had always felt more like we were _buddies_ instead of lovers, you know. And when I'd make out with a guy, it felt good. But what I feel with your mom… You can't even compare that with those boyfriends. I feel like, a thousand times better when I'm with Heater. I guess that's why I thought I was into guys - it didn't feel bad or something." Alexis lets out a giggle.

"What?" Naya asks.

"It does make sense… It's just, the way you talk about Mom, it's so funny. You look like a teenager who just kissed the love of their life," Alexis explains and Naya blushes.

"Mom, you're blushing!" Alexis starts laughing and Naya joins her.

"Mom," Alexis says a bit more serious.

"Do you think there is a possibility for me to be … you know, like you?" Naya frowns at her daughters question.

"Well, there's always a possibility, but honey, let me make this clear for you," Naya starts as she grabs one of Alexis' hands.

"I think it's something you have to figure out yourself. And I can help you with it - sure I can, but it's something that is 100 percent _you_. I can't tell you to be gay or straight or bi or whatever, your mom can't tell you, nobody can. It's a part of you, and you have to figure it out myself. But if you want to figure it out like, right now, you can start off with this. When I was younger, there was this girl on youtube - her name is Jenna Marbles. Once, she had a video about _girl crushes_. And she explained it like this: You have three levels of girl crushes. Level 1 is "I love you, like I wanna be your friend, I wanna hang out with you, spend some time with you," like that, you understand?" Alexis nods. She's never seen Jenna Marbles, but she pictures her as a girl around the age of 20 with blonde hair.

"Level 2," Naya continues ," is "I love you _a lot_. I like your hair, I like your boobs, I like your ass, I like your skin tone, I like your smile. I can't tell if I wanna be you, or wanna be _on _you!" " Alexis giggles.

"Level 3 is, and don't judge me, Alex," Naya says as if she wants to prepare her daughter for what she's gonna say.

" _I love you so much, I wanna a scissor sandwich with you." _Naya says in a weird face and Alexis cracks up.

"Mom, you can't say that!" Naya smiles.

"I'm sorry, but I figured you were old enough for this kind of _language._ I figured there's a level 4 too. But that isn't a _crush_."

"Level 4: _I'm in love with you." _Alexis whispers and Naya nods.

"That's how you feel with Mom…" Naya nods again and coughs.

"Well, I don't know if you have ever had a girl crush on someone, but when it's level 1 or 2… Don't worry. We all feel that way at least once in our life. Level 3 is possible to have when you're straight. But as a mom, I would get a little concerned if my sixteen year old daughter would feel that way about _anyone_." Alexis laughs.

"I don't feel that way about anyone right now, trust me," Alexis says and her mom smiles.

"Alexis, I really appreciate that your brave enough to discuss things like this with me. And I'm sure it helps that you've got two gay moms, and that you're curious about yourself. I won't ever judge you. And your feeling are private - sure, you're allowed to discuss them with me, but please don't feel pushed to do that. Okay?" Alexis nods.

"Okay." Naya smiles.

"Do you have any girl crushes right now?" Alexis giggles.

"Not really… I was just wondering what your life has been like after you'd discovered that you liked girls. But not really, no."

"Not really…?" Naya asks as she playfully pulls up one eyebrow. Alexis eyes grow big and her cheeks flush.

"Mom, do you really think- I'm no-"

"Haaa! Got ya," Naya shouts and starts laughing.

"No but seriously, Alex, guys are also great people to be intimate with," Naya teases.

"Mom, really, what's wrong with you?" Alexis says with a smile and Naya giggles.

"I'm joking, sweetie. Well, I guess your mom can be home anytime, so I'm gonna start cooking."

"Okay, I hope you're making something gI like," Alexis says as she grabs her back of the ground, looking for her physics homework.

"I'm pretty sure you'll like it," Naya says and kisses Alexis on her forehead.

"Thanks," Alexis whispers as she puts her arms around her mom's waist.

"Anytime, sweetie." Alexis pulls away.

"Mom?" Naya, who's just about to walk downstairs, looks up.

"Can you please not discuss this with Mom? I know you don't like to have secrets for her, but I'm not ready to have this conversation with her. I don't know why, but T just feel like this. And please don't think I'm gay. I don't think I am, I just… I'm kinda figuring out who I am, and who I want to be, you understand?" Naya nods and Alexis lets out a sigh of relief.

"Of course I can, and like I said - I won't judge you."

"I'm homeee!" Naya looks down and sees that Heather just entered the house. She turns to Alexis one last time.

"I think you should write about this in your journal. Maybe it'll help you." Alexis nods.

"That's a good idea," she says and Naya winks. Then, she basically runs down the stairs to her wife.

"Heatheeeeeerrr!" she calls as she opens her arms.

"Nayaaaaaa!" Heather imitates her and lifts her wife off the ground, kissing her on the lips. Naya squeals and Heather puts her down. Alexis smiles when she sees her moms.

_They still love each other so much… _she thinks.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe your still able to lift me up, we've both passed forty," Naya mumbles and Heather laughs. Then, she looks up and sees Alexis.

"Hey Mom," Alexis says shyly as she walks downstairs. Heather smiles.

"Hey Alex, how was your day?" Heather asks and as soon as Alexis is downstairs, she pulls her daughter into a hug. Alexis smiles. She loves hugging her mom. She feels safe in her arms.

"Meh… Okay I guess, nothing special." Alexis pulls away and looks up so she looks her mom in the eyes. Naya, who's standing in the kitchen, snickers. Alexis shoots her a look, but Naya just shakes her head and laughs.

"Mom?" Alexis asks and both woman look up. Alexis laughs.

"Can you help me with my new dance routine?"

"Not me," Naya says and Heather chuckles.

"Of course, honey. Do you want me to take you to the studio?" The studio is next to their house, because Heather owns it.

"Nah, my room is fine. It's just a little experiment." Heather smiles, grabs her daughters hand and takes her upstairs.

"Dinner's ready in 45 minutes!" Naya calls, but Alexis was too busy explaining her mom what help she needed that neither of them heard.

* * *

After everyone has gone to bed, Naya and Heather are standing in their bathroom brushing their teeth.

"So, did anything fun happen today?" Heather asks. Naya shakes her head.

"Not really. I saved Dave from choking on a Lego piece and I had some interesting talks with Alexis, but nothing else." Heather chuckles.

"Dave is such a mess, but I know where he got that from," Heather says and Naya smiles.

"What were you and Alex talking about?" Naya looks up. Did she really say that?

"Oh uhm no-nothing special really. Just school stuff," Naya says casually. Heather spits and looks at Naya in the mirror, frowning.

"_Just school stuff? _Naya, I've known you for so long, I know you're not telling the truth." Naya spits as well and they walk towards their bedroom.

"I can't tell you," Naya blurts out. Heather pulls one eye brow up.

"I'm sorry, Alexis didn't want you to know…"

"Okay… Well, let's go to sleep then." Naya can tell Heather felt a little disappointed. Naya lifts the sheets up and Heather crawls under them facing Naya. Naya scoops down.

"What are you thinking?" Naya whispers. Heather shrugs.

"Nothing." Naya feels really bad for her wife. She just cannot hide something for her.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Alexis feel-"

"Mommies?" A soft voice sounds and they both looked. Their eight year old daughter Sheila is standing in the doorway.

"I can't sleep, there's monsters under my bed," she says pouting. Naya stands up and walks towards her daughter. Her heart breaks when she sees little tears are streaming down Sheila's face. She lifts her daughter of the ground and Sheila throws her arms around Naya's neck, heavily sobbing.

"Shhh, sweetie, it's okay, we're here now. We'll protect you, okay?" Sheila nods into Naya's neck. Naya walks towards the bed, still carrying Sheila.

"Do you wanna sleep here?" Sheila nods again. Heather shoots Naya a look as if to ask what's going on.

_Monsters, _Naya mouths and Heather pouts. Naya lays Sheila on the bed. Sheila turns around and grabs the fabric of Heathers shirt, still crying. Heather pulls her closer to her chest. Naya smiles and lays down again, scooping closer to her wife and daughter.

"Do you think you can sleep now?" Heather whispers. Again, Sheila nods.

"Good. Sleep well, little princess," Heather says as she presses a kiss to Sheila's forehead. After ten minutes, Sheila is asleep. Naya softly strokes the cheek of her daughter.

"She's so pretty," she whispers as soft as she can, careful to not wake her up. Heather looks at her.

"Yeah, I know."

"She's got your eyes," Naya whispers. Heather smiles.

"Yeah, she does… What about Alexis?" Heather whispers back.

"Tomorrow, okay?" Naya asks hopefully. Heather nods.

"Okay. I don't wanna wake her up," she says as she nods to her chest. Sheila is clenched up to her chest. Naya smiles.

"She looks so peaceful unlike ten minutes ago," Naya says and Heather agrees.

"Indeed…" Naya decides to speak up.

"I'm really sorry about this… I just- Alexis didn't want me to tell you, but I want to. And it's really confusing, because I don't even know what she was trying to tell me an-"

"Stop," Heather cuts her off.

"Honey, you don't have to tell me. If Alexis don't want you to, you shouldn't. She trusted you when she told you whatever she told you. If it's really important, she'll tell me at some point." Naya looks up and sees Heather is smiling. She leans forward to kiss Heather and Heather closes the gap. Naya smiles into the kiss and Heathers hums. Under them, Sheila shifts and they quickly pull away.

"Do you want to lay her in her own bed or…"

"No, let her stay here. Maybe she'd wake up and realize she's in her own bed and she'd probably scream," Naya says and Heather nods.

"Okay. Good night, NayNay," Heather says and Naya snickers.

"I can't believe you still call me that," Naya says, but Heather has closed her eyes.

"I love you, Heath."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Review for a happy writer ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **This chapter is dedicated to **LucyDiamond84.**

_Dear Moms,_

_This afternoon, I had a bit weird talk with you, Mama. You encouraged me to write about it, because it was really vague for both of us. But first, Mom, I wanna tell you what it was about. No, I'm not gonna tell you in really life. Not yet. I guess I'm not ready for that and don't get me wrong - I love you, but sharing this secret with one of you is scary enough. But yeah, maybe writing about it will make me feel less guilty. So, Mom. It started off with me asking Mom how it felt when she found out she was into girls. Then, she told me something about three or four levels of girl crushes… I don't know if she ever told you about it? I guess so, so no need to explain. Then, she asked me if I thought I was into girls and I told her I didn't know. _

_You, Mom, may be thinking about why I'd make such a big deal out of this. I don't know either. Actually, I do. I guess. I'm not really sure … anyway. Tight now, I'm kind of searching for the person I want to be. I don't know who I want to be, and I want to know. So a little while ago, I started to "show interest" into guys. You know, flirting, looking for cute guys, stuff like that. And recently, I got my first real kiss! Not one of those shy middle school pecks a boy would give you because he felt like he had to, because he was your boyfriend. No, a real kiss._

_I was at a party with Julie, and some guys decided to play spin the bottle. _

Why not?_ I thought and Julie and I joined them. I spun Mikey. I like Mikey. I mean, he's cool. He's Asian, though, but Asians are cool. So yeah, I kissed him for about ten seconds and pulled away because I felt like he was enjoying it a little bit too much. But yeah, it felt good, I guess. Nothing special. Maybe I expected a little more of it. But it wasn't a big deal. There happened something else, though, something which is a little harder to explain. After a few more rounds, Julie spun the bottle. And it landed on me. Okay, it was a party, and almost everyone was drunk, but like I promised you, Moms, I didn't drink. Julie had had a few shots, but she wasn't completely off. She shot me a look, to ask me if it was okay. I figured it couldn't really hurt, so I leaned forward, like she did, preparing for our kiss. All the guys were screaming and cheering. I looked at Julie one last time before I shut my eyes and I felt her lips on mine. They were so soft. Somewhere in my stomach I felt a little tinkle. Like, a sparkle of happiness. Julie put both her hands on my neck and I couldn't hold back a little hmm. Julie's lips loosened and for a split second, I thought she was going to pull away. But no, her lips tightened around mine again. This time with more passion and strength. Everything else disappeared and all I wanted to do is kiss her. All I could do was kiss her. She opened her mouth a bit and I swear I could feel her tongue graze against my lower lip. Way too soon, she pulled away. I opened my eyes and saw her smiling at me._

"_You liked it?" Julie whispered. I nodded shyly._

_Look, Moms, I don't know why I felt this way. Maybe because kissing girls is a little different than kissing guys. And I cannot tell if I felt this way because it was Julie, or because it was a girl in general, or because all the guys were watching, or because it was my first time! Ugh, it's so confusing. And it doesn't really help to have two moms, because it only makes me more confused._

_Okay, I'm gonna stop right here. Otherwise, it will escalate._

_Thirty minutes ago, Sheila came into my room. She was crying because she thought there was monsters hiding under her bed. She looked so fragile, so I hugged her and told her it was gonna be okay. I rubbed her back and said she should go to sleep. But she only started to cry harder, and nothing helped. I took her hand and walked with her to her room, but she wouldn't even enter it. I decided to drop her off at your room, Moms. When she'd opened the door, I quickly made my way to my own room, because I didn't want you to find out I was still awake and fully dressed. And yet, it is 1.48 AM and I'm still fully dressed, sitting behind my desk, writing._

_Maybe I should get some sleep, tomorrow's gonna be a tough day: two times cheerleader practice and I have to teach the boys up 'til ten hip hop._

_Love,_

_Alexis_

* * *

The next morning, Alexis is seated on the couch with a bowl of cereal. She's grumpy, but that's just because it's really early.

"Good morning, sweetie," Heather says as she kisses her daughter on her forehead. Alexis flinches and Heather looks up.

"I can't give you a good morning kiss?" Heather asks. Alexis groans.

"No," is all she says.

"May I ask why?" Heather says with a smile.

"The sun is shining, the birds are singing and-"

"_MOOOM!" _Dave´s voice sounds from upstairs.

"-and the monkeys are screaming," Alexis murmurs. Heather shoots her a look.

"Yes, Dave," Naya's voice sounds and Heather looks up.

"Thanks, honey," she calls and Naya blows her a kiss.

"Jeeez, what's wrong with you this morning?" Heather asks Alexis and Alexis coughs.

"Nothing, just slept for like three hours because Sheila had _monsters_ under her bed and they wouldn't go away," Alexis says sarcastically.

"Alexis," her mom warns.

"What? I can't tell the truth? What _can _I do here?" Alexis says angrily as she stands up.

"Sheila has a serious problem, Alex, and we're doing our best to support her. Why cant you just help us a little bit out?" Heather scolds and Alexis turns around, facing the blonde woman.

"You're acting like I don't do anything for anyone! I'm helping Sheila out as far as I can, but come on, look at those bags under my eyes! _You _are supposed to be her parents, not _me_!"

"Enough!" Heather shouts. "Sit, _now_."

"No! You can't tell me what to do! You're _not_ my real mom! I'm not gonna listen to you and you don't have any right to make me do things!" Alexis spits out and Heather freezes. Alexis immediately regrets it, but she doesn't say anything.

"… there you go, one jeans perfectly ironed for you, Dave," they both hear Naya say but they don't break eye contact. Alexis sees there's tears in her mom's eyes, but again, she doesn't speak up. Naya walks downstairs.

"Good morni- hey… what's going on?" Naya immediately knows something didn't go very well between her wife and daughter.

"I've gotta go," Alexis says as she picks up her bag and puts her jacket on.

"This early?" Naya asks in disbelief. Alexis nods as she buttons her jacket.

"But who's gonna drive you?"

"I'll take the bus," Alexis calls and she closes the door behind her. Naya turns to her wife.

"What was that about?" Naya asks but when Heather's about to speak up. Sheila and Dave run downstairs.

"Do we have bacon?" Dave asks hopefully.

"Do we have toast?" Sheila asks, imitating her brother.

"Hey!" Dave shouts and Sheila giggles.

"e don't have bacon, but I can make you some toast if you want me to," Naya says, bending a little down. Sheila nods.

"Did you guys sleep well?" Naya asks as she puts the bread in the toaster.

"Yeah, but when I 'waked' up, I couldn't find Rex!" Dave says. He's a bit sad because his little fuzzy dinosaur was gone.

"_Woke_, Dave. And he might be under your bed," Naya says, correcting Dave's grammar. Sheila tenses, and tears form in her eyes. A single cry escapes from Sheila's throat and It seems to wake Heather up.

"Sweetie, there's no monsters under your bed, I promise. After breakfast, we'll check your bed and tonight before you go to sleep, we'll check again, okay?" Sheila nods sadly and Naya's heart breaks. She hates seeing her daughter sad.

* * *

After a though day of work, Naya comes home. Dave and Sheila both has a play date with a friend, and Alexis is in the studio.

"Honey, I'm home!" Naya calls as she enters their house. Heather looks up and stops putting dirty plates in the dishwasher.

"Hey," she says softly and Naya notices Heather has been crying. She walks towards her wife and pulls her into a hug. Heather puts her arms around Naya's back and lets out a soft cry.

"Ssh, you don't have to tell me. Its okay, we'll figure it out," Naya whispers and tears start streaming down Heathers cheeks. After a minute or two, Heather pulls away.

"Is it about this morning? With Alex, I mean. I don't know what happened, but you looked so hurt…" Naya says and Heather takes her hand and walks towards the couch.

"Yeah, it is…" Heather takes a deep breath.

"Look, Ales was a little grumpy this morning and I kissed her forehead and she flinched and said I couldn't do that. So, we started arguing and then she told me I couldn't tell her what to do because I'm not her _real_ mom," Heather finishes. Naya is startled.

"Really? I can't believe Alex would say something like that… Did she like - are you sure she meant it that way?" Naya asks and Heather nods.

"Yes. Quote: _You can't tell me what to do, you're not my real mom. _Naya lets out a sigh.

"I don't really know what to say…" Naya whispers. Heather pats Naya's thigh.

"It's okay, Nay-"

"No, it's definitely not _okay_!" Naya cuts her wife off.

"She can't treat you like this." Naya takes a deep breath.

"We have to talk about this. To her, I mean. We can't let this happen a second time," Naya says. Heather smiles.

"When she comes home tonight, we'll talk to her, okay?" Naya asks and Heather nods.

"Okay. Thanks for doing this, baby," Heather says as she cuddles up to her wife. Naya kisses Heather's temple.

"Anytime."

"When Alexis stands in front of the house, she looks through the window.

_Great, nobody's in here. Mom's probably still at the studio and Mama might be doing some grocery shopping, _Alexis thinks and she unlocks the door and sprints to her room, but before she's upstairs, Naya stops her.

"Not so fast," Naya says and Alexis turns around.

_How did she get here?! _Alexis thinks.

"Why so quick?" Naya asks as she walks up the stairs.

"Uhh, I've got a bunch of homework to do," Alexis lies and she tries to smile. Naya chuckles.

"I'm glad you don't want to become an actress because you're _terrible_." Alexis shrugs.

"I like dancing better."

"Yeah, I know," Naya says, "so does your mom. But we want to talk about something to you first." Alexis smirks.

"What?" Naya walks down the stairs and her daughter follows her. Heather is already sitting on the couch, and Alexis reminds herself of the fact that she should've checked the couches, too.

"Please have a seat, Alex," Naya says and Alexis sits down on the couch that's facing the one that her moms are sitting on.

"Your mom told me about what happened this morning. And I have to say: that was really disappointing, Alex," Naya starts off and Alexis looks down, staring at her shoes.

"What did she tell you?" Alexis murmurs without looking up.

"Well, she basically told me that you said you didn't think she is your real mom. Is that correct?" Naya asks and Alexis nods shyly.

"That's really low, Alex. I can't believe you said that."

"Me neither," Heather whispers and Alexis looks up. Heather hasn't said anything to her the whole day. Normally, they have a little chat in the studio, or Heather texts her, but Alexis didn't hear from her all day.

"I'm sorry…" Alexis whispers. Heather and Naya both don't look up, but wait for their daughter to say something.

"I don't really know what I was thinking. I… I guess I was cranky and tired. But this… this _feeling_ I've got inside of me, it won't go away."

"What feeling?" Naya asks softly. Alexis takes a breath.

"I just feel like this. It's inside me. I literally _feel_ that you, Mom, didn't _make _me. And I try so hard to push this feeling away, but I cant. It's just something deep inside me. For a long time, it didn't really bother me because I needed two parents, and I felt like I had a connection with you, Mom, because we share this passion for dancing. But now, this feeling is getting stronger and stronger and I don't know why. I can dance my freaking ass off, but it won't work. The connection, it's _gone_. And I don't like it _at all_, don't get me wrong. I love you so much - both of you, but the daughter-mother relationship I had with you, Mom, it's disappeared." Alexis is crying and Heather's heart brakes. A single tear slides down her face. Naya's a little overwhelmed, but she quickly gets up and sits down on the other couch, next to her daughter. Naya doesn't really know what to do, but as soon as she feels Alexis' arms around her waist, she hugs her back.

"Ssh, it's okay. People change, feelings change, and relationships change. You cant do anything about it."

"But I want t-to f-f-feel like sh-she's m-m-my _mom_, like _so_ b-bad, but it doesn't w-work," Alexis sobs into Naya's shoulder and Naya nods.

"I know, honey, I know. You can't do anything about it." They just sit there for a while. After a few minutes, Naya pulls back.

"You really want to get that feeling back, don't you?" Naya asks and Alexis nods, still a bit shaky.

"Well, maybe it helps to _pretend_ she's your real mom. Or pretend like she's me. If you act like she's your mom, and she does too, you sort of fake a relationship. And, maybe you'll get that feeling of a really connection back. Do you think that's an option?" Alexis looks up.

"That would be great. I will definitely try that. Thanks, Mom." Naya smiles. Then, Alexis turns to Heather.

"Will you try it with me?" Alexis asks hopefully. Heather smiles.

"Of course, sweetie," she says and Alexis walks over to give her a hug.

:"Thanks. I love you, _Mom_." Heather smiles into their hug and squeezes Alexis tight to her chest.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Like always; reviews make me smile and write more :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This chapter is dedicated to **guitarkid.**

* * *

Someone knocks on the door of Alexis room, and Alexis looks up from her journal.

"Come in," she calls, wanting to know who's there. Heather steps into the room.

"Is... Is it okay?" She asks shyly and Alexis nods her head.

"Of course," Alexis says and Heather smiles as she sits down onto Alexis' king-size bed.

"So... Since your mom has taken Sheila and Dave to the pool, I thought maybe you and I could spend some time out. And maybe also visit Kaleigh's grave, if you would want to," Heather says casually. Alexis flinches as Heather says her sisters name, but she quickly relaxes. She has visited Kaleigh's grave before so it could not be that heavy.

"Yeah," Alexis says sadly, still thinking about Kaleigh.

"That doesn't sound very convinced," Heather says with a chuckles and Alexis laughs with her.

"I know.. Actually, I would love to." Heather smiles.

"Okay, I'm glad you do, you know. I know this whole situation is hard for you, but it's also hard for _me_," Heather clarifies and Alexis stands up from her chair and gives her mom a hug.

"I know, _Mom_." Heather smiles at the word _mom_, and Alexis pulls away.

"I think we _should_. You know, visit Sheila's grave. I feel like she's like, the key to our relationship, because even though she was biological Mom's, you two had such a great connection. And I want to feel that, too, and thinking about her, being sort of _with_ her, it helps me," Alexis tells Heather as she picks out her clothes.

"I know what you're talking about..." Heather sighs. "I really miss her." Alexis agrees.

"Yeah, me too." Then, she blushes.

"Uhm, Mom?" Heather looks up.

"Can you like, _turn_ _around_ or something? I have to change..." Heather looks at her daughter, who was still wearing her pajama's, and since it was a Saturday morning, she wasn't surprised at all. The question _did_ bother her a bit, though, but she couldn't be too sad about it.

"You know what? I'll go make you some breakfast, so you can change in whatever you want, and then, we'll go have a picnic in the park. Would you like that?"

"Mom, that's so old-fashioned... But I'd definitely like it. Is it cold outside?" Alexis says excitedly.

"Not at all, I mean, the sun is shining, the sky is blue and I barely see clouds," Heather says. She doesn't tell Alexis, but she's so glad her daughter wants to come with her.

"Okay. I'll be down in ten minutes," Alexis says and Heather stands up and walks downstairs. As soon as the door is closed, Alexis pulls her pajama pants down and slides in a light blue, knee length, loose skirt. She pulls her tank top over her head and pulls on her cream top. She turns to the mirror.

_I do look a bit like Mom_, she thinks. When she's deciding on with shoes to wear, her phone beeps.

_Hey Alex, wanna hang out tonight? I'm having a party, and I invited a few guys. You remember that guy Luka? He's coming, too! He's so cute :3 xoxo - Julie._ Alexis smiles. She likes to get texts from Julie, especially because after the kiss, Alexis thought it would get awkward, but strangely, the opposite happened: they became closer. Not closer in the way of kissing each other because they both had liked it at the party, but more like, they hang out more often, and have lunch together at school.

Alexis takes a look at the text again. She feels her cheeks become red when she looks at the _xoxo_, but Alexis knows Julie doesn't mean it _that_ way.

"Alexis?" Heather calls upstairs and Alexis quickly puts her phone in the pocket of her skirt. She'll text Julie back later.

"I'm coming!" She calls as she quickly puts on a pair of white heels and walks downstairs.

"Hey, you look good!" Alexis smiles awkwardly as her mom compliments her, and Heather coughs.

"I made you some toast."

"Thanks." Alexis takes a bite and grabs her phone to text Julie back.

"Uhm, Alex," Heather says nervously. Alexis looks up.

"You can't use your phone while we're eating breakfast," Heather says barely above a whisper. Alexis blushes.

"Sorry," she says. Alexis quietly eats her breakfast.

"Can you pass me the box of cheerios?" She asks and her mom cant help but giggle as she passes her the box.

"What?" Alexis asks, not understanding why Heather laughs.

"Nothing Alex, nothing," Heater says, but she still has a smile on her face.

"No, tell me," Alexis says as she pours the milk in the bowl.

"Okay then," Heather says as she grabs her own phone, opening the folder with old pictures of Naya and her.

"Oh my gosh, that picture is taking like, fifteen years ago or something! Wait, why are you dressed up as cheerleaders?"

"You know your mom and I met because we were both cast members of the show _Glee_, and that we played the two cheerleaders Santana and Brittany, who fell in love, remember?"

"Oh ya, I do. But why would you because I say _cheerios_?"

"Well, the squad Santana and Brittany were on, was called the _cheerios_," Heather says with smile.

"Oh... Now I get it. That's funny," Alexis says.

"You know, I've never actually seen the show."

"Never?" Heather asks surprised. Alexis shakes her head.

"Nope, never. You simply never showed me. I don't know if that was on purpose."

"No, it wasn't. Well, if you want to, we can watch some of it now?" Heather asks. Alexis begins to smile brightly.

"Yeah! I mean, if you also want to," Alexis says sweetly.

"Of course, honey. I haven't seen those in a while, though," Heather murmurs as she grabs her laptop. Alexis sits down on the couch and pats the space next to her, gesturing heather to sit there. Heather smiles and sits down.

"Wait, the show was called _Glee_, right?" Heather nods.

"Like, a glee club?" Heather nods again and giggles.

"It's so weird to think that you never saw it, because it's so known for me."

"Yeah, I know."

"Do you want to watch an episode? Because if you want to watch the very first, I wasn't in it and your mom had like, one line," Heather says.

"Can you show me a performance from the Glee club Santana and Brittany were in?"

"Yeah, which one? By the way, they had to perform music their teacher liked, which was obviously, very old music. So, this is _really_ old music, but you can decide if you like it or not."

"Which was your favorite out of all the performances you've done with Mom?" Alexis asks. Heather thinks for a sec.

"Valerie by Amy Winehouse."

"You did that song at your show, too? Because Mom sings it very often, especially when she's ironing," Alexis chuckles.

"Yeah, we did, look," Heather says as she turns the laptop towards Alexis and presses play. After five seconds, Alexis pauses the video. She looks up to her mom.

"Did you just slap Mom's butt?" Alexis asks as if she can't believe it. Heather giggles.

"Yeah, I did."

"Was that scripted?" Heather shakes her head.

"Nope."

"Then why-"

"When we recorded this episode, Naya and I werent dating, just friends but I was in this stage that I was developing feelings for her so this episode, I wanted to try how far I could go before your Mom would think that I had absolutely gone crazy," Heather says, her cheeks slightly turning red.

"And did she say something?" Alexis asks.

"Well, between two takes she told me something like _what the hell are you doing?_...

* * *

_"Jeez, Heath, what the hell are you doing?" Naya said as she walked through their trailer. Heather sat down on the couch. _

_"What?" She tried to ask as casually as she could. _

_"Well, I don't know, you've slapped my fucking ass for _sixteen_ times the past seven takes!" Naya said angrily as she threw her purse through the trailer. _

_"What the hell am _I_ doing? _You'_re the one throwing a purse through the trailer!" Heather said as she stood up. Naya looked Heather in the eyes and burst down into tears. Heathers heart broke. She hated seeing her friend so sad. Heather walked up to Naya and before she could pull Naya into a hug, her friend clenched her arms around the blonde's waist. _

_"I'm s-s-sorry, s-so sorry, Heath," Naya sobbed into the dancer's shoulder. _

_"Shh, don't be sorry, sweetie. Whatever it is, it's _not_ your fault..." Heather murmured and Naya looked up. _

_"Mark broke up with me. He wanted to _take it slow_. That _motherfucker_!" Naya yelled as she pulled away and kicked her foot against the table. _

_"Fuck!" _

_"Hey, hey, _hey!_" Heather said and Naya looked up. _

_"Calm down," Heather said. _

_"No, I'm gon-"_

_"_Calm down_!" Heather said again, this time more firmly. Heather pulled Naya down with her on the couch. _

_"You know, one time I just couldn't get one dance move. And I kept trying and trying, and a friend told me to not give up and to think of anyone special. But I couldn't come up with someone special, so she told me to think of her. And suddenly, I got the move and we could move on. You know who was that girl? You, Nay. You're _so_ special, you just haven't realized that, just like Mark. He is a dick for letting you go, he just hasn't realized it yet," Heather told Naya as she grabbed Naya's hands. Naya blinked twice and Heathers thumb wiped the tears on her cheeks away. _

_"You're pretty special, too. And you're also a great friend, Heath." Heather smiled. _

_"Thanks... Is there anything I can do for yo-" Heather asked, but she got cut off by Naya's lips on hers. Surprised her eyes shot open but when she saw Naya had closed hers, she decided to close hers too, and she tried to relax. What was happening? __Heathers heart flustered when she felt Naya's lips tighten against hers again. She didn't know why, but she laid her hands on Naya's back and Naya grabbed both of Heather's cheeks with her hands. Naya tightened her lips for a third time, and Heather couldn't hold back a little hum. Naya moved her hands towards Heathers lower back and her nails dug into the fabric of Heather's black and white dress. _

Will the cast member of Glee collect at the stage, please, _a woman's voice sounded through the speakers and Naya pulled away, fear in her eyes._

"_I'm sorry, it wasn't my inte-"_

"_Don't be sorry. Apparently, it was what you needed. I'm glad I could help you out," Heather said, a little too quick. _

"_Ooh, well, thanks then…" Naya said, a little unsure what to say._

"_You're welcome," Heather said, more than welcome, she thought. _

"_Well, we better keep going then," Naya said as she stood up and walked to the door of their trailer. _

"_Wait," Heather called and Naya turned around. Heather walked up to her and wiped the smudged mascara off her cheeks. _

"_Now, you can go," Heather said with a tiny smile and Naya chuckled._

"_You're such a dork," Naya said and Heather shrugged. _

* * *

"Mom? Mom!" Alexis says as she waves her hand in front of Heathers face. Heather shakes her head and looks at her daughter.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about something," Heather apologizes and Alexis smiles.

"It's okay… Well, while you were in your head, _I _watched the rest of the performance and I have to say… That was impressive…"

"Thanks, Alex."

"… and I want to try to learn that choreography for my duo class, together with Mikey," Alexis continues with a shy smile.

"What?!" Heather says surprised. "I mean, whoa, that's some heavy stuff to learn…"

"Please? I know Mikey and I can pull it off, and you've gotten like, the most experience out of all the people I know."

"I don't know, Alex. I really don't want you to get injured, you know. When I danced this with Harry, I was 24. You're 16! Your muscles haven't developed enough yet." Alexis pouts.

"Come on, Mom. There'll be a scout for different Art programs here, in LA! You know I can do it," Alexis begs.

"I'll discuss it with your mom later on, okay?" Heather finally says, causing Alexis to smile.

"Thanks Mom, you're the best!" Alexis says as she hugs her mom. Heather's a bit surprised, but she smiles and puts her hands on the small of Alexis' back. Alexis coughs, realizing what she just did, and pulls away.

"Do you still want to go for a walk?" Heather asks and Alexis nods.

"Yeah. Wait, can I send Mikey the link of this?" Alexis asks.

"Sure," Heather says as she turns her laptop towards her daughter.

"Thanks," Alexis says as she quickly logs in on her facebook.

_Yo Mikey, check out this vid! We should totally do this dance together for the July performance! I think you can do it, and together we'd make a smashing duo, don't you think? Just watch it and let me know what you think of it! - Alexis Morris_

"You're ready?" Heather calls from the hallway.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Alexis calls back as she grabs her coat and walks towards her mom, hands deep in her pockets.

"Come on, let's go." Heather opens the door for her daughter, causing her to smile.

"Thank you," she says as she steps out of the house.

"So, you still wanna go to the park and the cemetery?" Heather asks as they start walking.

"Actually, yeah. The park makes me feel good, but I haven't visited Sheila in a while." They walk in silence for a while. Then, Heather speaks up.

"You really want to do that dance, don't you?" Alexis looks up to her mom.

"Yes, of course. You should've seen yourself." Heather giggles.

"I've seen myself, Alexis, and I have to admit; it's a pretty cool choreography," Heather tells her daughter. They sit down on a bench. Alexis crosses her legs.

"You were really pretty when you were younger when you were younger," Alexis says with a little blush on her cheeks.

"Thanks! You know who was pretty back then?"

"You're gonna say Mom, aren't you?" Alexis says with a smirk and Heather smiles.

"Yes, I was gonna say Naya. Look at this picture," she says as she grabs her phone out of one of the pockets of her jacket. Alexis smiles as she sees a photo of her moms kissing each other in front the Eiffel tower.

"Whoa, you look so young! How old are you in that pic?"

"It was in 2013, so we both were 27. Yeah, that's quite a while ago…" Heather smiles at her daughter. Alexis hands Heather her phone back, sighs and rests her head on Heather's shoulder. Heather's surprised by this action, but quickly rests her head against her daughters and puts an arm around her shoulder.

"I wish Sheila was her," Alexis says suddenly.

"Me too, honey, I miss her so much," Heather agrees, "everyone does."

"I know. I still think our family is perfect, though. Just, not as perfect as it would be with her…"

"You think our family is perfect?" Heather asks. Alexis nods against Heather's shoulder.

"Yeah, I do. Well, not _perfect_, but I wouldn't wanna switch with anyone. I think this family has made me a better person." Heather smiles.

"Well, I hope so… Do you wanna visit Kaleigh's grave today? Or another time?" Alexis swallows.

"Another time."

* * *

That night, Heather can't fall asleep. She turns on her back and stairs at the ceiling.

"Honey, can you please stop rolling over? You've changed your sleeping position like, a million times the past twenty minutes. Can you tell me what's wrong?" Naya asks casually and Heather blushes.

"Why do you always assume something's wrong?" Heather asks and Naya snickers.

"Because I've known you for such a long time, and I know every meaning of every moment you make. So tell me, what's going on," Naya says as she rolls over so she can face Heather.

"Nothing really. I was having a great time today with Alex. We went to the park," Heather says with a smile.

"That's awesome. Did you visit Kaleigh's grave?"

"No we didn't, Alex didn't feel like it. I understand, it must've been a rough day for her." Naya nods understanding.

"That's probably true. Do you think she enjoyed spending time with you?" Naya asks and Heather blushes.

"I can't really tell, but I think she felt happy," Heather says with a shy smile and Naya gives her a peck on her lips.

"That's amazing, Heath. I'm really glad it worked out this way," Naya says and Heather nods.

"Yeah, me too."

"But if you're feeling good, why is it that you can't get asleep?" Heather's smile fades.

"Well, I showed her the new directions performance of Valerie and she asked me to help her perform it with Mikey."

"Wait, what?!" Naya shouts.

"Shh, not so loud, Dave and Sheila are sleeping," Heather whispers. Naya nods but doesn't say anything. After a little while, she speaks up.

"I think you should do it. Together. We both know she can do it physically, and I can tell she really want to do it. And you know her - once she has set her mind to something, she will do anything to get what she wants." Heather nods.

"That's true… I don't think she's ready, though. She barely turned sixteen, and I don't her to get injured or turned down by the fact she's just not ready."

"Heather, look me in the eyes," Naya says as she grabs one of Heather's wrists.

"It would be great for your connection. If you help her to achieve her goal, it'll get stronger." Heather shrugs.

"I don't know, Nay…"

"We both know she's changed a lot… She's a fighter, she can do it, I'm really sure. Just think about it, okay? It would be amazing," Naya whispers as she gives her wife a last kiss on the lips. The blonde smiles goofily as Naya pulls away. Naya smirks.

"Well, that's one thing that's _never_ gonna change," the singer says as she pulls her wife close and drifts to sleep.

* * *

**Review for more chapters :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **this chapter is dedicated to **guitarkid**, who's been supportive since the very first chapter. It's been great talking to you.

"Hello?" Alexis says sleepily after she picked up the phone.

"Hey Alexis, it's me Julie! I hope I didn't wake you up," Julie says. Alexis jawns and sits up.

"you did, but I don't care. I told you, you could call me any time," Alexis says with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. So, what's up?"

"Did you read my text?" Julie asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"You didn't answer it." Alexis mentally slaps herself.

"Shit, you're right! I'm sorry."

"No problem. So… do you want to come?"

"I don't know… I have to ask my moms first, but I'd love to come!" Alexis says excitedly.

"Right… Well, I hope they'll let you go."

"Yeah, me too."

"Did you know Luka's coming?"

"Yeah, you already told me that… But why would he come? You two never talk."

"Rumor has it he has a crush on you," Julie says in a sing song voice.

"Oh… cool," Alexis forces out. She doesn't really know what to say.

"Cool?! He's so hot, just like you! You two'd make a cute couple!" Alexis freezes. Did Julie just call her _hot? _Alexis wants to speak up, but nothing comes out. After she took a sip of water, she's able to talk again.

"Whoa, Julie, chill, you're not even sure if he likes me or not. Besides, I don't know if I want to be in a relationship with him."

"What? You're crazy!" Alexis chuckles.

"Don't tell me you're planning on playing spin the bottle," she says. A good thing they're calling instead of skyping, otherwise Julie would see Alexis' bright red cheeks.

"Yes. No. I don't know. Maybe. I want to, but I don't know if some people wouldn't want to," Julie says casually. Alexis swallows. She can tell Julie means her.

"I'd want to, why wouldn't I?" Alexis says, trying to hide her shaky voice.

"Well… after what happened last time," Julie says. Alexis says nothing.

"Look, Alex, I don't know what you thought of it, but I liked it. _We're best friends, so it wouldn't be weird or anything._ It felt good, and I wouldn't mind kissing you another time. But if you don't want to play spin the bottle anymore because you didn't like it, just tell me. You're my friend - you can tell me." Alexis sighs.

: No, I liked it, too. But tell me about Luka… Why did you invite him in the first place?" Alexis says, not wanting to talk about their kiss.

"Well, you know the football game last Wednesday? Afterwards, he came up to me and asked me if I knew this girl with dark hair, caramel colored skin, who was about 5'4 foot tall. I asked him if he meant you, and he nodded. Then, he asked me to give him your number, but I told him I couldn't do that. I invited him to the party, though, so you two could have a little chat," Julie explains and Alexis rolls her eyes as she grabs her iPad.

"What's his last name? I'm gonna look him up on facebook."

"Handerson, Luka Handerson." Alexis clicks on his picture. A brown haired blue eyed boy appears on her screen. Alexis frowns. He has a cheesy smile on his face while he's holding a beer.

_Ugh, what a douche_, she thinks. But she's not gonna tell that to Julie.

"He isn't even that handsome…" she says instead.

"Whoa, Alex! He's the quarterback, every girl in the whole school wants to date him, and now he fancies you! Who cares that you don't find him _that handsome _- when you start dating him, everybody will look up to you."

"I don't know, Julie - "

"If you date him, no one will ever bully you again, I know you're getting teased, I've seen them, but with Luka by your side, such things will never _ever_ happen again." Alexis sighs.

"Okay, I'll give him a change." Julie squeales.

"Yay! I'll see you in two days, bye!"

"Bye," Alexis says.

"Love you," Julie shouts, but before Alexis can react, Julie has already hung up.

"Love you, too," Alexis murmurs as she puts away her phone and lies down. After twenty minutes, she's still not asleep so she gets up, grabs her journal and starts to write:

_Dear Moms,_

_So. I just found out that one of the most popular guys in the school has a crush on me. His name is Luka. He's a senior, and the quarterback of the football team. When he walks through the hallway, all the girls melt. One time. This girl fake collapsed in front of him, just because she wanted him to catch her. That was pretty ridiculous. My friend Julie is head over heels with him. But yeah, that guy has a crush on me. At least, Julie thinks he has. I don't know about that. Why would a guy have a crush on me? I'm shy, ugly, non-social girl who gets picked on all the time. I'm not funny or pretty. I don't have really big boobs, or a nice ass. I seriously don't get why someone would like me! And besides that, he isn't even that cute. The only thing I like about him, is the fact that he'll make the bullies go away. It's really selfish, I know, but it's true. Well, after the party I'll know more of him. I think. I'm not really sure._

_God, I'm so fucking excited for the party! The phone call I just had with Julie was awkward, though. We talked about the kiss for the very first time. She said she sort of liked it, or something. I don't know how to interoperate _we're best friends, so it wouldn't be weird or anything.

_But I'm glad she thinks we're best friends. It means a lot to know that she feels the same way I feel about her. Well, kinda the same. I'm pretty sure I feel a bit different, especially after the previous party. Is it weird that I hope that I spin her? I hope it's not weird th_

"Alexis ? Why are you still awake honey, it's like 3am!" Naya asks as she walks into her daughters room. Alexis jumps up.

"Mom, you scared the _fudge_ out of me!"

"Sshh, be silent, the kids are asleep. Good job, you didn't swear." Naya giggles.

"Yeah, I've been working on that. Why are you awake?" Alexis asks.

"Your mom woke me up because she didn't feel too well, so we took a bath together. She's asleep now," Naya explains. Alexis pulls up one eyebrow.

"You two took a bath together Did you like… you know…" Alexis doesn't finish her sentence. Naya cheeks turn bright red.

"That's none of your business!" Naya whisper shouts, causing Alexis to smirk. Naya snickers and sighs.

"You teens can only think about one thing…"

"Oh please, you ain't gonna tell me that you didn't think about that when _you_ were a teen?" Naya doesn't answer.

"I guess such things will never changes…" Alexis says with a little smile.

"Alexis Morris!" Naya says trying to sound angry, she can't hold back a giggle and tiptoes towards Alexis' bed. She sits down and taps on the sheets. Alexis stands up from her chair and settles on the bed as well.

"It's been a tough day…" Alexis murmurs, casually trying to let her mom know she wants to have some serious talk.

"Yeah, I'm sure It has. Did you like hanging out with her?" Naya asks. Alexis nods.

"Yes," she says, and after a short pause she adds, "A lot," causing her mom to smile.

"That's great. Did you visit Kaleigh's grave?"

"No, we didn't. I wanted to, but when we were at the park, I already felt like, _overwhelmed,_" Alexis tries to smile, but she knows Naya can see she's sad.

"What made you feel overwhelmed, sweetie?" Naya asks, stroking her daughter's hair.

"I don't know… I guess it was the feeling which were coming back, if you understand what I'm trying to say. Like, I hadn't felt that way with Mom for a long time," Alexis explains and Naya nods understanding. Suddenly, Naya starts to smile.

"You called her _Mom_… You haven't called her _Mom_ since the fight," she says before her daughter can ask what's going on.

"That's because today, it was the first time since then, that I really felt like she was my mom. And sure, there's still a few things, but I really think we've started to grow back to each other," Alexis says as she lets herself smile.

"That's amazing, Alexis. Come here," her mom says as she pulls Alexis into a tight hug. They sit there for a while, just hugging. Suddenly, Alexis hears her mom lets out a soft sniffle. She pulls away so she can take a look at her mom's face.

"Mom… Are you crying?" Alexis asks surprised.

"No. Yes. It's just that I'm really happy that you're willing to because closer with Heather again, and you're _so_ brave for doing this and I'm very, _very_ proud of you," Naya explains as she wipes the tears off of her face.

"Please don't cry, Mom. I don't want you to cry," Alexis says in a soft voice, also getting tears in her eyes. Naya smiles through her tears.

"They're happy tears."

"I bet they are," Alexis agrees.

"Aren't you angry that I'm still up?" Alexis asks after a while.

"No, it's Sunday tomorrow-"

"Today," Alexis interrupts with a smile.

"Today," Naya continues, "and I know it can't be easy to fall asleep after yesterday." Alexis smiles.

"Oh, by the way, Julie is throwing a party next Saturday. Can I go?" Alexis asks.

"Sure. If you get home, we'll probably be asleep, so you have to be quiet then, but yeah, you have my permission." Alexis squeals.

"Thanks, Mom!" Naya smiles. After a while, she speaks up again.

"Well, I'm gonna go get some sleep," Naya says as she stands up and kisses Alexis on the forehead.

"Goodnight," Alexis says.

"Goodnight, Alex. I love you," Naya says as she opens the door.

"I love you, too. And Mom as well," Alexis adds, causing Naya to smile.

"I'll tell her," Naya says and the door closes behind her. Alexis lies down. Should she write more? No, she feels tired. She grabs her cell phone.

_To: Julie. Hey, I can come to the party! Goodnight. Xoxo - Alexis_. She sighs as she presses _send, _but what she doesn't know is that Julie's face lights up when she sees an incoming text from Alexis…

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ugh, I look fat in this dress," Alexis whines as she takes a look at herself in the mirror.

"You're kidding, right? Alex, you look _hot_!" Julie says as she turns around and looks at her friend. They're standing in Alexis' room. Alexis called her this morning to ask if she wanted to help her out with picking out a dress and heels. She wants to look hot for Luka. It seems a bit weird, but she's been talking to Luka almost every day last week, and she has to admit - he is actually kinda cute. Yesterday, she told him she was really excited for the party. Then, he hugged her, and not a short hug - oh no. It was a tight embrace, like a boy would hug his girlfriend. And Alexis felt save in his arms.

"Haha, thanks, Julie, and thanks for helping me with my outfit, too. I'd probably look like a drag queen if you weren't here right now," Alexis says as she faces Julie. Julie smiles.

"Awh, Alex! Come here." Alexis pulls the taller girl into a hug.

"Alexis? Dinner's ready!" Heather calls from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" Alexis calls back as she lets go of Julie.

"Here's your bathrobe, otherwise you'll get cold," Julie says with a soft voice as she hands Alexis her bathrobe. Since they both were trying on dresses and took a shower, they are both standing in their underwear. Neither of them, seems to care - they see each other like that all the time, although Julie can't look Alexis right in the eyes without blushing, and Alexis checks out Julie's body every time the brunette turns around.

"You can borrow one from me, too, if you want to," Alexis says. Julie nods.

"Of course I want to, I don't want my first dinner with your moms to be awkward because I'm sitting in my underwear! But yeah, if that's possible, it would be great." Alexis takes Julie's hand and pulls her with her into her walk-in closet. Alexis smiles as Julie squeezes her hand softly. Alexis feels her cheeks burn and she quickly lets go of Julie's hand. Why is she blushing? She just held her friend's hand, that's no reason to blush! Alexis shakes it off and grabs a light green bathrobe. Without saying anything, she hands it to the green-eyed girl.

"Thanks a lot, Alex." Julie put it on.

"It actually my mom's. She wore it before her first Beyoncé performance. She's a little taller than me, so I figured it'd fit you perfectly," Alexis blurts out. Julie looks up.

"Who's Beyoncé?" Julie asks.

"You don't know who Beyoncé is?" Alexis asks surprised and Julie shakes her head.

"She's Blue Ivy's mother. She was a big star before we were born, and Mom danced with her."

"Oohh… I get it now," Julie says, and Alexis smiles. "Then this bathrobe must be pretty special to you."

"Yeah, it is…"_But you're even more special, _Alexis thinks, but she doesn't say it out loud. She just looks into Julie's eyes - her gorgeous, green eyes - while Julie stares into hers. Alexis forces herself to keep breathing but she feels like she gets no air. Her heart is pounding like crazy. Why? She doesn't know. She doesn't know anything right now. She wants to break eye-contact, because of the awkward silence, but before she can look down, she feels Julie's lips onto hers. She opens her eyes to see what's going on, but when she sees Julie has closed hers, she decides on closing her eyes as well, wanting to focus on the amazing feeling that moves through her body. She tightens her lips around Julie's, just to make sure that they're still there. When she feels Julie's lips tighten as well, she softly places one hand on Julie's waist, on top of the fabric of the special bathrobe. This time, Julie tightens her lips first, taking Alexis' bottom lip between her lips. Alexis can't hold back a little hum, and Julie uncontrollably moves her hand to Alexis' cheek, while tightening her lips again.

"Alexis and Julie, are you guys coming?" Heather's voice sounds from downstairs and Alexis quickly pulls away.

"Yes, we're coming!" she shouts. Alexis looks up to her friend, who just stands there completely frozen.

"I-" Julie starts but Alexis cuts her off.

"We'll talk about this after dinner, okay?" Julie nods and they walk downstairs.

"There you are. Your mom just picked up Chinese! Do you like that, Julie?" Heather asks as the two teenage girls appear downstairs. Julie nods and smiles a bit.

"Yeah, I love Chinese food," she says excitedly, but there's a hint of fear in her voice. Alexis notices, but doesn't know what to do or say.

"Uh, Mom, I lent her your old bathrobe, are you okay with that?" Alexis asks to avoid an awkward silence. The whole family sits down around the table and Alexis sits down between her brother and Naya.

"Yeah, sure!" Heather says happily as they start eating.

"So, Julie, even though you're really close with Alex, you've never been here before. Do you like it here?" Julie nods while she swallows a bite of rice.

"Yeah, You're house is huge, just like Alexis' closet." Naya snickers.

"Haha, Alex' closet is big, indeed, but so is mine and Heather's. Even Sheila has already collected a lot of clothes. All of us just really like shopping," Naya explains and Julie smiles.

"That's great!"

"Are you a dancer like Alex?" Alexis' little brother Dave asks. Julie giggles.

"No, Dave, I'm not a dancer. Well, I like to dance, but I'm not even close to being as good as your sister."

"Are you a _pompom girl_ then?" Dave asks. Julie doesn't know what he tries to ask, so Alexis jumps in.

"He means to ask if you're a cheerleader," she whispers as she leans forward.

"Ohw!" Julie says and she turns to Dave again, "yes, I'm a cheerleader. That's where I know Alexis from - we're on the same squad."

"Wha' a squa' ?" Sheila asks.

"Honey, don't talk with your mouth full," Heather says softly, causing Naya to smile adoringly. She loves seeing her wife with the kids - Heather's a great parent.

"Sorry," Sheila says after she swallowed.

"A squad is a group of girls and boys - mostly girls - who are cheerleading together," Alexis explains.

"Like a football team?" Dave shouts.

"Yeah, but the n with cheerleaders! You like football?" Julie asks. Dave nods and screams "_Touchdown_!" with his mouth full of rice. Julie laughs.

"Actually, he never watches football. His uncle taught him to scream _touchdown _every time someone said the word _football_." Heather, who's sitting next to Julie, whispers the words in Julie's ear, causing her to chuckle. Alexis can't help but break into a smile as well. She has been thinking about what happened in the closet. Did Julie kiss her? Or did she kiss Julie? She can't remember. When Julie stood there, Alexis felt the urge of kissing her, but is _she_ the one who actually leaned in? It felt amazing. Julie was such a god kisser, better than she could remember from the party. So gentle, and nice…

"Alexis, are you with us?" Naya asks worried, waving her hand in front of her daughter's face. Alexis blinks two times, shakes her head and coughs.

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"Well, you've barely touched your food, and you had this absent gaze," Naya explains. Alexis grabs her chopsticks and shoves some chicken into her mouth.

"I was just telling Julie how much fun it is to have a dance studio," Heather says. Alexis looks at Julie, who nods.

"Yeah, it sounds so cool. Sigh, I wish I'd live here."

"Yeah, she has to move in! Then I'll have three sissies!" the little boy says excitedly and everyone laughs.

"I don't think that's possible, but you two can have as many sleepovers as you want. I mean, clearly, you've seen Alexis' room is big enough for you two," Naya says and Julie chuckles nervously.

"That would be cool." Alexis looks around, and everybody has finished their food.

"Mom," she says, causing both her moms to look up. Julie smiles.

"Is it okay if Julie and I go upstairs? We have to be at Julie's house on time, before all the other guests arrive."

"Of course sweetie. Do you need a drive?" Naya says.

"Nah, Julie came with her car and I'll find someone to bring me home," Alexis explains. Julie and her stand up and walk upstairs. When they both stand in Alexis' room with the door closed, Alexis wants to speak up, but nothing comes out. Julie grabs her bag and walks towards Alexis' bathroom, not wanting her friend to see her in her underwear. Even though they've seen each other like that many times in the locker room, she feels like something's different. As the bathroom door closes, Alexis walks into her closet, searching for the dark purple dress Julie picked out for her. She grabs a pair of white heels and quickly changes. She grabs her makeup bag out of a drawer and sits down behind her desk, setting up the mirror .When she looks into the mirror, she sees the bathroom door opens. She turns around, and Julie walks out of Alexis' bathroom. Alexis' jaw drops.

"Whoa," Alexis lets out, and Julie's cheeks turn bright red. She's wearing a light pink dress, which is very short, with a pair of black leggings which stop a little under her knees, and just like Alexis, while heels. Her hair is falling over her shoulder, lightly curled.

"Julie, I - you look beautiful…" Alexis says. Her heart is pounding in her chest like crazy.

"Thanks, Alex. So do you," Julie says softly.

"I'm sorry for what happened in the closet. I shouldn't have… you know, _kissed_ you. I - please don't get me wrong, I just feel-" Julie's searching for the right words to use, but she can't find them.

"Alex, I don't know about you, but I don't think I'm into girls. I don't want you to get the wrong intension. I kissed you to say _thank you_, and a hug felt too small,…. I don't want you to become my girlfriend. I love you so much, but not in that way."

"Wait, hold up. Girlfriends? Julie, it's fine, it was just a kiss, and you're my friend, so I'm not angry with you - not at all," Alexis says, but in fact, it isn't fine at all. She feels sad and disappointed at the same time. Her heart feels like a clump of ice in her chest. _It hurts_. But there's no way Alexis is gonna show that. Her moms are actors, so she knows how to keep a straight face.

Julie smiles and pulls Alexis into a tight hug.

"I love you, too. I don't know if I'm into girls, but honestly, does it matter? I love who I love," Alexis says. Julie sighs as she squeezes Alexis a little tighter to her chest.

"That's so true." Julie pulls away and grabs Alexis' makeup bag.

"Let's do your make up," Julie says with a smile, and Alexis giggles excitedly.

* * *

_A few hours later._

Music sounds through the speakers, everywhere are teenagers getting drunk and dancing. Alexis completely ignores the rules her moms made up - she's had two shots and a beer already. She's a little tipsy, but she's not planning on getting wasted. She's sitting on the ground between Luka's legs, while sipping from her second beer. Luka, who's not drunk at all - he's the driver - is stroking her hair and whispering things in her ear.

"You're so beautiful tonight. You look like a movie star. You know, the hair, the dress…" Luka whispers and he places a soft kiss on her earlobe. Strangely, Alexis doesn't feel any different. Luka and her were chatting and dancing for a really long time, and at a sudden moment, he kissed her. It didn't feel that bad - he was being sort of gentle, and he isn't a bad kisser. Alexis feels awkward. Sure, he's sweet, but there's just this little voice in her head which says: _you don't love him, you just want someone to be in love with you. _She ignores it, though - she doesn't want some stupid thoughts to ruin her night, so she turns around and kisses Luka on his lips. He opens his mouth immediately and his tongue pokes to her lips. Alexis opens her mouth and their tongues roll together.

"Yikes, why don't you two get a room already?" Julie says and Alexis pulls away.

"Julie!" She says. Julie smirks.

"I'm kidding, honey. Wanna play _spin the bottle_?"

"Uhm, I think I actually want to go home. With Luka, for some _alone time_, if you know what I mean."

"_Ooh, _I get it," Julie says as she winks.

"Yeah. Luka, we'll go. Bye everyone!" She yells but nobody seems to hear.

"Bye, give mommy a kiss," Julie says as she puckers her lips. Alexis chuckles. Julie's way too drunk. She gives her a soft peck on her cheek, and Julie makes a loud _mwah_ sound. Alexis rolls her eyes.

"I'll text you tomorrow."

* * *

"Sshh, we have to be quiet, otherwise my moms will hear us." Alexis tries not to stumble over her feet. She knows she's breaking at least 3 rules by doing this, but she can't find herself to care.

"Babe, hurry. I'm so horny, I need you now…" Luka's hot breath hits her ear and makes her shiver, which makes it even harder to find the right key.

"Found it. Be quiet." Alexis opens the door and both teens stumble through the front door. She closes the door softly and motions with her finger for Luka to follow her. They creep up the stairs and get into Alexis' room. She ushers Luka inside and closes the door behind them. She lets out a relieved breathe which she takes back seconds later when she feels Luka grinding into her from behind.

"You're so sexy, damn babe." Luka turns her around, pins her to the door and aggressively claims her lips. The kiss quickly heats up and Alexis feels something stirring in the pit of her stomach. She turns her head to the side in attempt to slow him down. It doesn't work - he just starts to suck on her neck. A little moan escapes her mouth at the feeling. Her breath hitches when she feels warm hands creeping up under her shirt, roughly palming her breasts.

"Luka, please, can we slow down a bit…" Her voice is soft, but he looks up.

"Haven't you done it before?" He looks surprised, there's even some pity in his eyes. Alexis shakes her head and looks down at the floor.

"I'll make you feel real good, trust me." Luka kisses her hard again, and Alexis just tries to shut off her mind and enjoy. They make their way to the bed where Luka climbs on top of her possessively and quickly takes off both their shirts. He doesn't bother with Alexis bra as he goes back to kissing her and grinding into her. Alexis can't help but think if this is the way it's supposed to be. She doesn't feel anything when he starts to undo her jeans, or when he takes of his own. Before it can go any further, her mind kicks back in.

"You _do_ have a condom with you, don't you?" Luka smiles and takes a golden packet out of his wallet.

"Of course babe, calm down.: He takes off his underwear and rolls the condom around his cock. He takes off her underwear as well, and Alexis can't help but feel entirely exposed and embarrassed. Luka leans over again and continues to kiss her hard while he trusts into her for the first time.

All she can feel is pain and she can't help but give out a little yelp. _But this has to b done, this is how it's supposed to be. _She can't help but try to convince herself in her mind, while Luka keeps thrusting into her. The pain goes away after a few minutes, and she looks up into Luka's eyes. He has his eyes closed though. Little droplets of sweat cling to his brow, and his panting breath hits her face while he's letting out little moans.

_C'mon Alexis, woman up, _she thinks, _you're in love with this guy and you like this. _She throws her arms around his neck and pulls him closer to her body. His pace speeds up, a few more thrusts and then he stiffens in her arms, muffling his moans in her shoulder. He lays there panting on top of her for a few more seconds before he rolls off and slides out of her.

"That was good, right babe?" Luka turns his head to face her.

"Yeah…" Alexis musters up a smile and nods.

"I'm going to go now, don't want your moms to catch me." He takes of the condom, drops it in the wastebasket and pulls on his clothes.

"I'll see you on Monday." He gives her a kiss on her forehead before he sneaks out of the room. Alexis turns on her side, trying to stop the tears that form in her eyes. _It didn't even feel good, she thinks. Your first time always feels special, right? Why didn't I feel anything then? No special bond, no higher connection, just nothing. And I'm still not in love with him - not even close. I though sleeping with Luka would enhance the way I feel about him. From just liking him to being in love with him. But it didn't. _A sobs runs through her body, and she buries her head into her pillow. A few minutes of silent crying pass before Alexis falls into a restless sleep.

**Please leave a review to let me know what you think of my story so far :)**

**A massive thanks to my Beta Miesjje for helping me out with the sexy time **


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is dedicated to my awesome Beta Miesjje, thanks for everything!**

_Dear Moms,_

_I know it's 4am, I shouldn't be up 'til this time, but I don't care. I don't give a fuck, just like I haven't given a fuck all day long, which resulted in kissing my best friend - who is a girl -, getting drunk, and getting fucked by a guy I barely like. Yes, day was awesome. NOT_

_Okay, first things first; this afternoon, I walked into my closet with Julie, to grab a bathrobe for her, and before I knew, her lips were on mine. Of course, we've kissed before, but that was _nothing_ compared to this. We were drunk back then - this time we both knew what we were doing. Sort of. Kind of. It just happened, but it felt incredible. And all these butterflies in my stomach… They drove me crazy. _She _drove me crazy. It was… ugh I can't even describe it. There are no words to describe what I felt. I can't really remember what exactly happened… Actually, I don't really wanna talk about it. I thought I was good at describing my feelings by writing, but right now, I'm sitting behind my desk with my pen in my hand, not knowing how to write what's going on in my body. I… no, Imma stop right here. _

_So Moms, if you would read this, you'd probably think something like _what the hell is going on with our kid?! _But I don't know either, and that's where Luka comes in. Luka is _the guy I barely like_, which is not totally true - I really like him actually, a lot. I just don't see him as a future boyfriend. But yeah, I slept with him, and I'm ashamed of the fact I actually did. Look, Luka is really nice, and he's a gentlemen, too - he opened the door in front of me, walked me to class, got me a drink, danced with me, the list could go on. But there's one thing missing: _chemistry_. And I don't like that it's missing, because I would love to date Luka, but I can't. But tonight I had a few drinks, and Luka was so sweet, so I took him home and dragged him upstairs. We started to make out, but he wanted more - as I had expected. But I was drunk and I couldn't think of any reason why I wouldn't want to….you know, so it just happened. And I didn't like it. _At all.

_I find it strange, because I liked kissing him. It's not like he's a bad kisser. It's just… I dunno. I didn't feel anything; accept from the pain in my chest. When I kissed Julie, all those butterflies in my stomach went crazy, and when I kissed Luka, they didn't. It actually hurt, and I feel weak for letting him do what he wanted. And… I have to tell him that I don't want to be with him. Great, I screwed up again, and I have no idea how to solve it this time. I feel scared. Scared for you to find out about what happened between me and Luka. Scared for the reason why I didn't like it. Scared for what's gonna happen between me and Julie - maybe that's the thing I'm the most afraid of right now. Luka will understand, you are not gonna find out because I'm sneaky as hell, but Julie… I don't know how my relationship with her will end. I love her, as a friend I mean, but we kissed. We _kissed!_ And I'm sure our friendship is gonna change because of the kiss. I don't know in what way, but I'm so afraid that I lose her because of one, stupid kiss. Well, it wasn't stupid - at least, not for me, but I can't read her mind, so I leave it up to here how she felt. _

_Well, I'm gonna go get some sleep, because I'm exhausted. I hope I don't dream about what happened between Luka and me, cuz that'd be traumatizing. _

_Love,_

_Alexis_

* * *

_The next morning (Sunday) _

After Alexis woke up, she went to the grocery store to do some food shopping with Heather. She likes going to the grocery store, because… well, she didn't really know why, she just likes it. When she comes home, she helps her mom with putting the groceries away. After she's finished, she walks upstairs, only to find an angry Naya in her room.

"Mom, what are you doing in my room?" Alexis asks a bit hesitative. "And why do you look so angry?"

"I was cleaning up your room," Naya starts,"and I emptied your waist-basket." Alexis' smile immediately fades.

_Oh no, oh no, oh God no_, Alexis thinks. Although she panics in her head, her facial expressions more or less stay the same. She's gonna act her way out of this.

"So? You always empty my waste-basket," Alexis says as casually as she could.

"You know what I found, Alexis?" Naya says as she walks towards Alexis. Alexis gets chills, but keeps trying.

"I don't know what you're talking abo-"

"A _condom, _Alexis! A_ used_condom!" Naya yells.

"Please, please, let me explain, Mom! I can tell you about it-"

"I don't wanna here about it! How could you be so _stupid? _What the _fuck_ were you thinking?!"

"I'm not stupid!" Tears appear in Alexis' eyes.

"Alexis Marie Morris, you're _grounded!"_ Naya yells and she turns around, slamming the door behind her and starting to cry. Heather hears the doors and runs upstairs.

"Mommy, where are you going?" Sheila asks, because Heather was helping her with a song she wanted to sing.

"Mommy has to help Mama out upstairs. I'll be right back, Sheila," Heather shouts and runs to her wife, pulling Naya into a tight embrace, letting her cry on her shoulder.

"Sshh, honey, it's okay… Whatever it is, it will be fine, I promise," Heather coos.

"It won't be fine, Heath," Naya whispers and her crying turns into sobbing. Heather doesn't know what to say, so she just pulls her wife closer.

"You wanna talk about it?" Heather asks softly. Naya pulls away.

"Bedroom," she says and Heather nods.

"Okay, c'mon." She takes Naya's hand and they walk towards their bedroom. Heather sits down on their bed and Naya takes a seat onto her wife's lap. As she sits down, Heather lets out a little _hmpf._

"Seems like you're gaining weight," Heather jokes, causing Naya to break into a smile.

"Shut up!" she says, but she can't hide her grin. After a comfortable silence, she speaks up.

"So, today when I was cleaning up Alexis' bedroom-"

"You know, you shouldn't do that anymore. She has to learn how to clean it herself, and you've got stuff to do which is way more importa-"

"Heather!" Naya shouts, causing Heather to stop talking immediately.

"I'm sorry, go on," Heather apologizes.

"It's okay," Naya says. "So, when I emptied her waste baste, I found a used condom." Heather's jaw drops, and her arms clench around Naya's waist.

"Are you kidding me?" Heather asks. Naya shakes her head.

"So, that means that Alexis invited over a boy, while we were sleeping, and she-"

"Yes, Heather, and we can't change the situation. I- _we_ have to come up with some punishment."

"Yea, but first, we need to talk to her," Heather says and Naya agrees.

"But not now. She has to think about what she's done first. The party was yesterday, so I guess it happened then as well," Naya adds standing up. She has tears in her eyes.

"Honey, why are you crying? I know it's against the rules, but we can't change the past," Heather states.

"Because I wanted to protect her! I wanted to protect her from all those guys who just _fuck_ any hot girl they see. She's our _daughter_, Heather, you're not gonna tell me you're okay with Alex getting fucked by some _man-whore!_" Naya yells, and tears starts streaming down her face.

"Easy," Heather warns.

"I just can't believe it. Alex- she's just so young! She's only sixteen, Heath."

"Honey, please calm down. How old were you when you lost your virginity?" Heather asks.

"Eighteen, but-"

"That's only two years older, Nay. And were your parents concerned when they found out?"

"Yes, of course, but-"

"You don't see it, do you?" Heather says. "Anyways, what happened happened. We can't change it. And we can't change Alex or that boy either… What kind of punishment have you already given her?" Naya shrugs.

"I grounded her, that's all."

"You know, I'm gonna talk to her about this," Heather says as she stands up.

"No!" Naya shouts as she grabs Heather's wrist.

"Okay, but I want you to think of something first. Do you remember your first time?" Heather asks causing Naya to gag.

"It was awful," Naya says.

"Now, remember our first time. No, not our first time; our first time after we told the press…

* * *

_The loud noises from the after-party die down after the doors close behind them. Naya shivers and wraps her coat tighter around herself, trying to block out the winter cold. Heather notices her girlfriend's discomfort and wraps her arm around the smaller girl's shoulder, tugging her closer to her own body. Naya smiles._

"_I'm so happy we finally told the press. I mean, it's such a pleasure to not have to hide and make up lies anymore. I wanted the whole world to know how much I loved you, and they finally know," Naya says. Heather nods, but says slips her hand under Heather's coat, and lets her hand wonder over the blonde woman's somewhat bare back. All night Heather's been teasing her, leaving sneaky kisses to her neck and letting hands linger a little bit too long on certain places. And the dress she has on isn't helping either. Naya can't help but let her hand slip down a bit and land on Heather's ass._

"_Getting handsy already, Ms. Rivera? Couldn't you at least wait until we are out of sight and at home?" Heather smiles down at Naya, moving the tan hand up from her ass to her back._

"_But babe, you've been teasing me all night. Now I finally have you alone, and you have to make it up to me." _

"_Make it up to you? Pretty sure it's illegal to wear a dress that tight in public." Heather says motioning to Naya's skin tight dress. _

"_Well, if you don't like it on me, why don't you help me take it off?" Naya opens the door to her maroon colored Landrover and slips into the backseat, but not without giving Heather a teasing wink. Heather can't believe how Naya can go from being cute and cold to being unbelievably hot and sexy in 3 seconds flat. It takes her a few seconds to realize she's still standing outside, on the sidewalk, staring at the car like an idiot. Quickly she makes her way over to the car, and opens the door to see Naya casually staring at her nails in the backseat._

"_Took you long enough. What we're you doing out there?" Naya looks up, trying to hide the little bit of annoyance in her voice._

"_I was thinking about how hard I was going to fuck you in the back of this car." Heather husks in Naya's ear, slowly trailing her hand up the shorter girl's thigh. Naya swallows loudly, and her heart starts racing instantly. _

"_T-t-that is a big promise..." She manages to stutter out, unable to concentrate with Heather's long fingers teasing at the edge of her, now drenched, thong. _

"_And we both know I always keep my pro-." Heather's sentence is cut off by Naya's frantic lips locking with hers. Tongues slip and slide against each other, and both let out a needy moan._

"_I need you now, babe. Fuck taking of clothes, I need you..." Naya's voice is hoarse with desire, and she's unable to keep herself from straddling Heather's lap and grinding down. A loud moan fills the air as Heather latches onto Naya neck while slipping her fingers past Naya's thong and into the awaiting wetness. To say she was drenched is an understatement._

"_Baby, you're so wet... I didn't know my teasing had so much effect on you." _

"_It's all f-for you..." Naya stutters at the moment that Heather slips her fingers inside, immediately curling them and hitting the right spot to make Naya squirm. They set up a rhythm with Naya grinding down and Heather using her pelvis to get her fingers even deeper inside. _

"_Harder, I want it harder." Naya moans out into the hot car. Heather picks up her pace and slams her fingers inside with even more force. After a few more thrusts she feels Naya's walls become tighter around her fingers, and she knows the other girl is close. _

"_Come for me, now!" Heather commands together with curling her fingers inside the panting girl in her lap. That's the final push Naya needs to let go and her orgasm shakes through her body. Heather pumps in and out a few more times, slowly bringing Naya down from her orgasm. Naya slumps down in her lap, while Heather pulls her sticky fingers out. _

"_Let me take care of that for you, babe." Naya grabs Heather's hand and starts sucking on her fingers sensually, cleaning them off. Heather's jaw goes slack at the feeling of Naya's smooth, silky tongue cleaning off her digits. Naya lets Heather's fingers go with a pop, without breaking eye contact. She can see the burning desire in Heather's eyes. _

"_You want me to take care of you now?" Naya asks with her best sexy look, while her hand slips in between Heather's thighs._

"_God, yes. Please, you're so sexy." Heather rasps out, spreading her legs to give the wandering hand more room. With the first touch to the drenched but covered sex, Heather knows it's not going to take long for her to come. Naya hikes Heather's dress up around her waist and orders her to lie back against the door. Brown eyes lock onto blue ones as Naya hooks her fingers in Heather's underwear and pulls it down quickly. Heather can't help but moan when the somewhat cold and humid air in the car hits her overheated sex. _

_But soon that reason is replaced by a way better reason to moan. Naya's tongue makes contact with wet folds, licking up part of her wetness. She hums out at the taste and Heather tangles her hand in dark locks, keeping it away from Naya's face. After a few shallow, teasing licks, Naya deepens it and sucks on Heather's clit. Heather tries to buck her hips up but Naya holds her down. _

"_I'm already close, don't stop." Heather is panting and sweating, trying not to pull on Naya's hair to roughly. Naya speeds up and soon Heather is moaning loudly while her orgasm passes through her. _

_Naya sits up and uses the back of her hand to wipe away any lingering wetness. Heather is almost passed out, still panting, legs spread. _

"_I guess I'm driving home tonight." Naya sighs but can't help but smile at the satisfied after-sex look Heather has on her face. _

* * *

Naya blinks two times as she wakes up from reliving the moment.

"That was pretty special, wasn't it?" Heather asks. Naya nods.

"I just wanted Alex' first time to be special," Naya says with a sad face.

"Well, perhaps it _was_! You don't know about that. Although she looks very much like you, she's not a _copy _of you," Heather says with a smile.

"I'm not gonna ask her about it. That's not something a daughter wants to discuss with her mom."

"No, me neither," Heather says, "but I'm gonna ask her about the guy. I mean, as far as I knew, she didn't have a boyfriend," Heather states and Naya pulls her into a hug.

"Thanks, Heather. I love you so much," Naya says.

"I love you, too-"

"Maaaaaaaaama!" Dave calls. Heather chuckles and kisses her wife on the lips.

"Go," she whispers. Naya sighs, pecks Heather's lips one more time and walks out of the room.

"What is it, Dave?" Naya calls as she rushes over to her son's bedroom.

"I want you to teach me Spanish." Dave's words are followed by a cute giggle. Naya laughs.

"I don't speak Spanish, honey, I can't teach you. You'd have to ask grandpa." Naya's father was Puerto Rican. Although he grew up in the US, his Spanish was really good. Naya can't speak Spanish, though, because her parents didn't raise her and her siblings bilingual.

"But Mommy, you told me you're 'Hispanish'!" Dave whines.

"Yeah, I am _Hispanic, _but I grew up here, in the US, talking English, so I don't know the language," Naya explains as she sits down on Dave's bed, pulling Dave in her lap. Dave pouts.

"But I really want to learn it," he whines, and Naya's heart breaks.

"We'll get you a Spanish workbook, okay?" Dave nods. Naya smiles and kisses her son's cheek, and Dave snuggles into his mom, placing his hands on Naya's belly and back. Dave closes his eyes and softly dozes off. As Naya looks up, she sees that Heather walks into Alexis' room. She knocks on the door.

"Alex, are you there?" Heather says, waiting for a response.

"Go away, I don't want to talk to you two!" she hears, followed by a muffled cry.

"Please, Alex, it's just me. Can you _please _let me in?" Heather begs. After a minute or so, Alexis opens the door, letting her mom step in. She catches a glimpse of Naya watching the two of them from Dave's room, so she slams the door close after Heather stepped into her room.

**To Be Continued. - Please leave a review for a quick update :) what do you think is gonna happen between Heather and Alexis? **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really sorry for not updating any earlier. This chapter was really hard to write, because a lot of very emotional stuff, and Christmas and stuff. I hope you enjoy!**

"What are you doing here?" Alexis says angrily.

"Whoa Alex, chill-"

"Mom sent you, didn't she? I saw she was spying on us when I let you in."

"Alex, please, don't talk about your mom like that. It's not fair towards her, or towards me, and especially, it isn't fair to yourself. I know you love her no matter what, you can't say things like that about the people you love," Heather says.

"I don't love her, I hate her! She blew me off, she can't treat me like that for one little decision I made! She can't tell me what to do!"

"Yes, she can, Alexis. She is your mom, and so am I, so _shut up!_"

"No! She told you everything, didn't she? About my life, about what I told to her, she's probably read my journal told you what it said-"

"This has _nothing_ to do with your journal. She only told me about the little latex thing she found in your waste basket. I haven't been given any more information than that, I swear. Now, can you please calm down and have a conversation with me without all the yelling?" Heather looks at her daughter with a small smile.

"Okay," Alexis says. It remains silent for a while.

"Are you angry?" Alexis asks.

"No, why would I be angry?" Heather says.

"Well, Mom was basically loosing it."

"That's because she's very protective of you, and she doesn't like it when you have secrets for her..."

"What secrets?" Alexis says with a smirk.

"Well, that you'd got a boyfriend and you invited him over to stay the night."

"I don't ha-" Alexis starts, but she stops herself. If she tells her moms that she doesn't have a boyfriend, they will be angry because she lost her virginity to a random guy.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him. It's just, I was scared, and you know how boyfriend-talks are _not done,"_ Alexis apologizes. She feels bad for lying, but it's the only way out. She can't risk the weak connection she has with Heather.

"Okay, I understand, but don't you prefer telling to us finding a condom?" Heather asks with a smile.

"Yea…" Alexis plays along.

"So, what's his name?" Heather asks. Alexis coughs - she has to sound really excited now.

"His name's Luka. He's the quarterback of our football team. He's a senior, and really handsome." _Hmm, a little disappointing, but good enough_, she thinks.

"Luka… sounds Italian. What do you like the most about him?"

"Mom! I'm not gonna tell you, you're my _mom_. Those things are private," Alexis says, letting out a fake giggle. Heather seems to buy it.

"Okay, I get it. But really, I want to meet him," Heather says. _Shit_.

"You can't," Alexis blurts out. Heather raises her eyebrow.

"He has to focus on school and football. He's dyslexic, so it's really difficult for him, especially with the final exams coming up."

"Okay… Well, you should let him know that he's always welcome here," Heather says. Alexis' phone vibrates in her pocket. She takes it out and sees Luka's calling.

"He's calling right now, I gotta take this," Alexis says.

"Hey Luka!" She tries to sound cheerful, but it doesn't really pay off.

"_Hey baby, I was wondering, since it is Sunday… Wanna come over?"_

"Ow, I'm really sorry Luka, but I can't. My moms grounded me." _Good excuse to not have to visit him_, she thinks.

"Oh, you're not grounded anymore. That was an angry outburst of your mom. I discussed it with her - you're allowed to visit him if you want to," Heather says. Alexis fake smiles. She's positive Luka heard.

"In that case, sure!"

"_Great, I'll pick you up, okay? Bye."_

"Bye." Alexis hangs up.

"Well, his voice sound sexy," Heather jokes.

"Mom!"Alexis shouts.

"What? I'm not _that_ gay, just gay enough to fall in love with your mom."

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'm gonna get dressed," Alexis says, since she's still wearing her PJs.

"Good. I'm gonna make some lunch," Heather says as she stands up, and walks towards her daughter, enveloping her into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you," she says, but Alexis isn't happy for herself at all.

* * *

"The next morning, Alexis wakes up. The 'date' was lovely. Luka took her to the movies, and he was really sweet. He tried to get into her pants, though, but Alexis said that he couldn't because they were out in public. After the movie ended, Alexis took a cap home.

A bark sounds from outside her room. Alexis smiles and opens her door. A little golden retriever puppy walks in, and jumps into Alexis' arms.

"Good morning, Sparkles," Alexis says with a smile. Sparkles is actually Dave's puppy and he's the one who named her Sparkles, but she usually spends the morning in Alexis' room. Sparkles licks her face, making her giggle.

"Stop doing that!" she laughs. She puts Sparkles down, leaving her on the floor.

"I have to shower," she whispers to her. She quickly undresses, and walks into her bathroom.

"Lexie?" She hears after she closed the door. It's Sheila, who's standing outside of her room. _Great, no shower for me, _she thinks.

"Come in, I'll be there soon." She slips into a pair of pants and pulls a t-shirt over her head. Then, she walks into her bedroom again.

"What's up?" Alexis asks.

"Nothing special," Sheila says, jumping from one leg to the other. Alexis smiles at her adorableness.

"I just wanted to give you a good morning hug," Sheila says, smiling brightly. Alexis smiles and opens her arms. Sheila jumps in them and Alexis laughs, lifting her up. Sheila clenches her legs around Alexis' waist.

"You're growing so fast, Sheila, in a year I won't be able to lift you up anymore," Alexis jokes.

"Not fair!" Sheila says as she pouts.

"But I still can now, so don't pout little princess." Alexis spins on her feet, and Sheila squeals. Alexis kisses her cheek, then her nose, then her other cheek and last, her forehead. Sheila smiles big.

"Good morning, Lexie," she says, causing her big sister to grin.

"Good morning, little sis," Alexis says as she pecks Sheila's nose for the last time, and puts her down.

"No!" Sheila whines dramatically. Alexis laughs.

"You're such a little drama queen, plus you're a _diva_," Alexis says as she looks down to the little blonde girl, who's softly singing some Disney song to herself.

"Come, let's eat breakfast," she says as she grabs her little sister's hand. They walk downstairs, and sit down on the couch.

"You want cereal?" Alexis asks and Sheila nods. She pours milk and cereal in two bowls, and hands Sheila one. After a few minutes, Heather and Naya arrive downstairs as well.

"Good morning girls! I see you two grabbed yourself some breakfast?" Heather says happily.

"Lexie made me this," Sheila says proudly after she swallowed a bite of cereal.

"Oh you did? That's really nice of you!" Heather compliments Alexis, and the smaller girl stands up to give her mom a good morning hug. Heather kisses her on the cheek and whispers _good morning_. They pull away and Heather walks towards the kitchen island, leaving Naya with the two girls. Sheila puts her cereal down and jumps in her mom's arms.

"Good morning, Mommy!" Sheila shouts.

"Sshh, don't wake your brother, he's still sleeping," Naya says as she hugs the little girl tight.

"Sorry," Sheila says as she lets go of her mommy. Naya puts her down, and looks her in the eyes.

"You're getting more beautiful every day, you know that, and you look so much like your mom," Naya says softly as she squats down. Sheila smiles proudly and Naya taps her shoulder.

"Lexie is getting 'beautyfuller' everyday, too, Mommy, and also nicer. She 'maked' me breakfast this morning," Sheila says proudly. Naya raises herself and faces her older daughter. The icy stare she gives, scares Alexis.

"Oh really? That's nice of you, Alex," Naya says, but she doesn't smile.

_What the fuck is wrong with her?_ Alexis thinks.

"I would've made you cereal as well, but I didn't know when you woke up. I'm sorry," Alexis says, but her mom's frown doesn't go away.

"It's okay, we'll make ourselves something," Naya says as she walks towards her wife. Heather turns around.

"Nay, what the hell are you doing?" Heather asks confused.

"What?"

"Well, you looked at Alex like you were gonna hit her in the face for no reason," Heather whispers. Naya rolls her eyes.

"It's not that bad. I just can't believe you actually let her visit that stupid boy yesterday!" Naya whisper-shouts.

"Then you have to argue with me about that. There's absolutely no need to be like that towards our daughter! I thought I told you about it, and that you understood," Heather says as she grabs Naya's wrist and pulls her up the stairs again.

"Girls, we'll be right back," Naya shouts and they step into their bedroom.

"Fine, I'll argue with you! You don't seem to notice, but Alex doesn't like that guy. I don't know how long she's been dating him, but if I were dating a guy or even liking a guy, I'd tell my parents! She hasn't talked about him at all, and she told you he was too busy to meet us, but afterwards, they spend the whole afternoon hanging out! It doesn't seem right, Heath," Naya says desperately. "This can't be okay," she whispers. Heather pouts.

"Baby, you don't seem to trust her. Alexis is sixteen, she knows what she's doing, believe me. If she thinks this guy will make her happy, she should be with him. We can't tell her who to date," Heather says.

"I'm just really worried about her. Of course I want her to be happy, but I don't want her to get unhappy because she gets dumped or worse."

"I understand, but she won't get hurt, I promise, and besides that; she's very strong. If she gets dumped, she'll get over it." Naya remains silent.

"I think you should go apologize to he-"

"What the _fuck_ was she thinking? Really, Julie, she just walked by and gave me this look like she wanted to kill me! I thought I could be bitchy, but she was even worse!" they hear. Heather looks through the crack between the door and its frame, and sees it's Alexis on the phone. Alexis waits for a few seconds - she's probably listening to Julie.

"Yea, _Mama. _The one who looks the most like me (…) I know right, she's always super nice to friends, and then when their gone, the evil bitch comes out." Alexis stands still, listening.

"Oh yeah, it _is_ that bad. Jules, you should´ve seen her! But we'll talk about this at school, okay? I gotta go now. Bye!" Heather sees an adoringly smile appears on Alexis face.

"Love you too, girl," Alexis says. After she hangs up, she lets out a sigh and looks at her new watch.

"Shit," she says as she runs into her bedroom to grab her back and her shoes.

"Go now," Heather says after she turned around to her wife.

"Okay, I'll do it," Naya says confidently and she walks into Alexis' bedroom. Alexis is done packing her backpack and turns around, seeing Naya.

"Get out of my way, I've gotta go to school," Alexis says as she walks towards the door, but Naya doesn't move.

"What is your problem? Move over so I can get to school," Alexis says angrily as she tries to push Naya over.

"Alex, stop doing that. I came to apologize for this morning," Naya says.

"Apologize for what? Being a bitch? You don't have to apologize for that, because that's just how you are. A filthy, mean _bitch!_ Now _fuck_ off, I've got to get to the bus," Alexis shouts as she pushes Naya over and runs down the stairs. Naya stays on the ground. Heather walks into Alexis' bedroom.

"Oh my gosh, honey are you okay? I don't know what that was about, but I'm so so sorry," Heather says. Naya rubs her nose and looks at her hand.

"Heath, I'm fine, just a bleeding nose."

"Let me get you a paper towel," Heather says as she rises of the ground.

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

Alexis is sitting in the school bus next to some freshman. She has her sunglasses on her nose, so nobody can see that she's crying. She regrets what she's done to her mom. She should've never treated her like that. How can she even… Maybe she got hurt! And then she also has to tell Luka that she doesn't want to date him anymore, plus she wants to has a decent conversation with Julie - she might have talked to her on the phone this morning like nothing happened, but she really want to know what happened to Julie after the kiss, and where they stand at the moment and ugh it's so frustrating! Alexis feels like her mind is going to explode.

"Are you okay? You look like you're gonna throw up or something," the girl next to her says. She sounds a little worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired," Alexis answers.

"If I may ask, why are you wearing sunglasses when the sun isn't shini-?" Alexis shoots her a glare, and the brown-haired freshman immediately shuts her mouth.

"I don't even know you, I never go to school by bus," Alexis huffs.

"Well, my name is Britney Anderson, and I _do_ know you, because my sister _Julie_ Anderson always talks about one _Alexis_. Once, she told me that girl had dark curly hair, and a colored skin, so I figured you'd be Alexis," Britney says.

_Julie talks about me? Oh my gosh, Julie talks about me! _Alexis thinks.

"Yes, I'm Alexis, and yeah, I know Julie. Nice to meet you, Britne-Oh were at school I'll see you around bye!" Alexis quickly makes her way out of the bus and walks straight towards the bathroom. She lays her sunglasses down, and grabs some toilet-paper to clean up her face, and re-applies some mascara and eyeliner. She looks into the mirror.

_Who is this girl, _she thinks. _I don't even recognize myself. I look horrible. _Alexis' anger grows and she punches the mirror with her left hand. She breaks the mirror, and she looks at her hand. Her knuckles are bleeding.

"Shit!" she shouts and the tears start again. The bell rings and everyone but Alexis goes to their classes. Alexis looks up, seeing herself in the broken mirror.

"What the hell have you done with your life?" she asks the person in the mirror, but she doesn't answer. "You're a piece of _shit!_" she shouts. "You're weak, you're a liar, you're pathetic and a bitch! I hate you! I _fucking _hate you!" Alexis hits the mirror again with the same hand and she lets out a cry of pain. She doesn't care if anybody hears, nobody cares about her anyways. Tears stream down her face. Her left hand doesn't stop bleeding. Alexis looks at it, and faces the mirror again.

"This," she holds her hand up, "is your punishment for being the ugliest girl on Earth. And for all those other things, will be more punishment," she says to the girl in the mirror. She grabs a piece of broken mirror and places it against her wrist.

_I'm not too weak to do this, _she thinks, but she can't. She just can't do it. She throws away the piece of glass and sits down, leaning against the wall, crying loudly. After a few minutes she stands up, and looks in another mirror. She looks awful; mascara everywhere, blood from her knuckles on her t-shirt, hair messy and puffy eyes. Nobody can see her like that; she has to get out of here. She grabs her backpack and runs out of the school. On her way she calls a cap, to pick her up at school. As the cap arrives, she steps in the backseat. She tells the driver where to go and opens her phone. 3 text messages.

_Hey, where are you? Spanish started twenty minutes ago! - Julie_

_Alex, I'm a bit worried… I have searched everywhere for you but I can't find you. Britney even told me you sat next to her in the bus, so you have to be in school, but nobody's seen you! - Julie_

_Hi babe, I miss u. Wanna meet after school? - Luka _

Alexis decides on not answering all three of them. She finds it really hard when it comes to the first two, but nobody can know where she's going, not even Julie. Not like Julie would tell her moms, but still… Luka's text is a lot easier to ignore, but on the other hand, she feels so bad for leading him on. He's such a good guy, and she just pretends like she wants to be with him. He can do a lot better, but he wants her, and then she is lying to him? _That's fucked up! _she thinks.

"Shouldn't you be in school, young lady?" The driver asks.

"No, I'm homeschooled, but I got my Monday classes yesterday," Alexis lies. Whatever, it's not like she's gonna see that guy another time.

"Oh okay. May I ask why you wanted me to drive to the other side of LA?"

"I'm visiting family," she says. The man doesn't say anything. And he shouldn't, because it's none of his business. Alexis plays a few games on her phone, and after a while, there's an incoming call from Julie. Should she take it? Maybe she should. It wasn't fair towards her friend to just ignore her, while she was so worried about her.

"Hey, Jules," she says after she picked up.

"_Oh my God, Alexis, where the fuck are you?!"_ Julie yells and Alexis chuckles.

"I'm not at school. I've been at school, but I left," she explains.

"_Yeah, I figured that, but I'm asking you where you are, not where you're not,"_ Julie says matter-of-factly. Alexis takes a deep breath.

"I can't tell you where I am, Jules."

"_Why?"_

"Because I don't know either."

"_What_?!_ Alex, that's really dangerous! You could get lost!" _Alexis doesn't reply.

"_Oh my gosh I need to tell you this. Somebody walked into the girls' bathroom this morning and there was like, blood on the ground and the mirror, and the mirror was also broken so I guess some emo kid punched the mirror and cut herself afterwards or something… gross." _Alexis froze. She looks at her hand, which looks awful. Well, at least the bleeding stopped. Then, she looks at her wrists. They're both clean, which she is very thankful for.

"_Alex? Are you still here?"_ she hears her friend say.

"Yes, I am. Uh-Yikes that's disgusting. Do you know who it was?" This is one of the moments where she is really happy to have two acting moms - she can perfectly hide her nerves.

"_No, I have no idea. Nobody has. We haven't seen anyone who looked a bit battered or something, so she might have gone home." _Oh no. Alexis says nothing.

"_Wait… Alex, was it you?" _Julie says in a low voice after she realized what she said previously.

"Well-"

"_Of course it was you, how could I be so stupid! Alexis, what were you thinking?!"_

"It's not what you think; I didn't like... you know... I only punched the mirror but that's it I swear!" Alexis whispers desperately.

"_I can't even… Alex, you're crazy! Why would you do that? No, don't tell me. You could've hurt yourself- oh wait, you probably have. I can't believe it was you…"_

"Why would you even care?"

"_Because you're my friend! Actually, my best friend, and I love you. I care about you, Alex, and I'm not the only one. There's so many people who do…"_

"You don't care about me! You _fucking_ kiss me and act like nothing happened!" Alexis yells, and the driver looks up.

"Easy, young lady," he says.

"Sorry," Alexis apologizes and she turns to Julie again.

"_You think I just kissed you for fun?"_

"Clearly."

"_No…" _Julie takes a breath. "_I kissed you because I love you."_

"So what? You say you love me all the time."

"_No, not in that way. I _love _you, like…" _Julie gasps for air, "_like a boyfriend loves his girlfriend. No, I don't love you; I'm in love with you." _

**To Be Continued**

**Where do you think Alexis is going? And what is she gonna say after Julie told her she's in love with her? Leave a review to let me know what you think! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to thank y'all for reviewing to the previous chapter. Honestly, I was stunned because of all the reviews I got. I was very nervous cuz chapter 8 was really intense and I didn't know if I'd done a good job on it, but it seems like you liked it so thanks again!**

**Oh and btw, because you guys asked about it;**

**Alexis is the big sister who looks like Naya, Sheila is the little sister who looks like Brittany, Kaleigh is the sister who died in the car crash, and Julie is Alexis' light brown-haired friend. Just to make it clear ;) Have fun reading! **

_Julie takes a breath. "I kissed you because I love you."_

"So what? You say you love me all the time."

"No, not in that way. I love you, like…" Julie gasps for air, "like a boyfriend loves his girlfriend. No, I don't love you; I'm in love with you."

This time, it's Alexis who has to gasp for air. She tries to say something, but nothing comes out. What did Julie just say? Did she really say that she was in love with her? Like, for real? Alexis can't believe it. So much is happening in her head right now. She has to clear up her mind before saying something stupid.

"I'll call you back later," she manages to say without stuttering.

_"No, Alex, wait, you have t-"_Julie says, but Alexis hangs up. Oh my God. This isn't happening for real. Alexis looks at herself in the rearview mirror, but looks away quickly. Since today, she hates mirrors. She broke the mirror in school, she's supposed to have seven years of bad luck. Well, Julie telling her she was in love with her isn't really bad luck, is it?

Okay. Julie is in love with her, but is she in love with Julie, too? She wants to scream YES OF COURSE, but if she's really honest with herself, she doesn't know. All the butterflies she feels tell her she is, but her brain tells her something different; that it's not possible to be in love with her female friend, and that she has a boyfriend, and that she's lying to so many people about her feelings - even to herself!

_Stop_! she mentally yells at herself. _Maybe I don't know what is happening in my head, but I trust my heart,_ she thinks. Her moms have taught her that - always listen to your heart, even when it's leading you to a direction which seems off. Perhaps she is in love, perhaps she isn't, it doesn't matter. All that matter right now is happiness. Alexis wants to be happy, and is Luka gonna make her happy? No. Is Julie? Yes. At least, Alexis _feels_like Julie's gonna make her happy. She can't predict the future, but again; her heart tells her it's gonna be fine. More than fine actually.

"Well, we're here," the driver wakes Alexis after 45 more minutes in the car up from her thoughts. Alexis looks up and sees a familiar surroundings.

"Great, thank you," she says as she places the money in the hand of the man.

"Keep the change, just don't tell anyone I was in your car."

"Understood. Have a nice day, young lady."

"You too," Alexis says as she grabs her backpack and gets out of the car. As the car leaves, she looks at the house which she's standing in front of. She smiles a bit. The last time she's been here was a while ago.  
She steps forward and rings the doorbell, reading what it says under the number of the house;

_Dianna Agron & Lea Michele  
Keegan, Louisa and Felix_

"Oh my Gosh, Alexis!" Dianna yells as she opens the door. Alexis looks up to her aunt.

"Hey aunt Dianna," she says sheepishly.

"You look awful! Why are you here? Don't you have school?" Dianna asks, still in shock to see her niece in such a bad condition.

"Uhm, can I come in?" Alexis asks dodging the question.

"Of course!" Dianna says as she opens the door a little further for her niece to come in.

"Who is it?" Lea asks from the living room, not wanting to stand up.

"Alexis," Dianna shouts back. It remains silent for a few seconds.

"Like, Heather and Naya's _daughter_-Alexis?"

"Yup," Dianna answers. Suddenly, Lea appears from the living room, smiling brightly. When she sees Alexis, her smile fades away, though.

"Alex, honey, you look awf-"

"I was _just_taking her up to get her some different clothes!" Dianna says, looking at het girlfriend with a warning look. Lea nods and walks back to the living room.

"I assume you want another shirt, don't you?" Dianna asks softly and Alexis nods. Dianna takes the teenager's hand and drags her upstairs, to their bedroom.

"You are more or less the same height as Lea, so you can borrow a shirt of her. Do you want me to pick something out for you?"

"That would be nice," Alexis says politely, smiling at her aunt. She was so nice.

"And what about the pants?" Dianna asks suspiciously. Alexis looks down and sees that they're ripped in two different places. Probably from some splinters from the mirror. _Shit, those were new_, Alexis thinks and she looks up again.

"Uhm, I hadn't noticed they were ripped..." Alexis says with a little blush on her cheeks. Dianna chuckles.

"I figured that. Well, since we both know Lea has gained some weight the past few years, you can borrow some workout pants from me. If you're okay with that, of course. It's fine if you just want to keep your ripped pants o-Oh my God, Alexis, what have you done with your hand?!" Alexis, who was stroking a bit of hair out of her face, looks at her hand and gets reminded of the fact that she punched a mirror less than an hour ago. She swallows.

"I kinda got hurt," Alexis says and Dianna rolls her eyes.

"I got that. I-you know, I'm not asking you what happened. Yet. But do you have any other places which are uhhm..._scratched_?" Dianna asks and Alexis quickly inspects her body. Her right hand and left arm seem to be fine. On her right wrist is a little, very thin red stripe, though.

"No," she says.

"Okay, good." Dianna chuckles. "I assume you want to take a shower?"

"Yea, I mean, if it's okay..."

"Of course it is! Here..." Dianna throws Alexis the shirt they picked out and a towel.

"Guest bathroom is one floor up, on the left side. Oh, and here's some pants of mine," Dianna says as she grabs a pair of yoga pants and hands it to Alexis as well.

"Yea, I know. I've stayed here so many times when I was little," Alexis says. Dianna smiles.

"Yes, you have. Don't worry about using too much shampoo, but please beware of your hand. I'll bandage it when you come out of the shower. I'll be downstairs if you need me," Dianna says and Alexis nods.

"Okay, I'll try to make it fast," the dark haired girl says as she walks out of the room. As Dianna is sure of the fact that Alexis can't hear her anymore, she lets out a sigh.

"Oh Gosh, what can have possibly happened to her?" she asks no one in particular. She rubs her temples, fighting the urge to call Naya. She wants to call her friend so badly, but she knows she has to wait until Alexis has told her what happened. Plus, if she calls Naya now, she'll get only more worried. Right now, she thinks that Alexis is at school, just like every day. She stands up and walks downstairs, finding her girlfriend in the kitchen.

"Hey beauty," Lea says as Dianna walks into the room. Dianna grins brightly. Even though they both have passed forty, they still call each other names like "beauty" or "baby", and she really likes that.

"Hey pretty lady... Are you cooking?" Dianna asks as she grabs Lea's waist.

"Yea, I'm making us lunch... Where did you leave Alexis?" Lea asks, changing the subject.

"Alex is taking a shower in the guest bathroom. I mean, you've seen she wasn't looking the best she could..."

"That's a bit of an understatement, don't you think? What the hell is she even doing here, she should be in school or something," Lea says frowning.

"I don't know, Lee, but I'm gonna figure it out. There must be a reason why she came here, don't you think?"

"Probably, but it's still pretty weird. Have you called Naya or Heather?"

"Nope... What are you cooking?" Dianna says. She doesn't like to talk about her niece like that with Lea. Sure she loves both of them, but she wants to have things clear with Alexis before she talks about it with Lea.

"Nothing special..." Lea says and pouts.

"Why are you pouting?" Dianna asks.

"I just... I wanted to have some alone time with you since I got back from New York yesterday, and yet somebody has to ruin it-"

"Lea! Alex is our family, you can't let family down. And I understand you would've liked some alone time, but today we're helping out Alex."

"Fine, but promise me you will have called Nay or Heath by the end of the day," Lea huffs.

"I promise," Dianna says as she places a kiss on her girlfriend's lips. Then, she walks into the living room and sits down in her lazy chair. She closes her eyes and takes a nap...

"Aunt Dianna?" Alexis says. Dianna jumps up, immediately awake.

"God, you scared me! You're done showering?" Dianna asks and Alexis nods.

"Good. Then it's time to take care of that hand of yours," the blonde woman says, causing her niece to gulp. They walk upstairs and Dianna takes the first-aid kit out of some drawer.

"Okay, this might hurt a little," Dianna says after inspecting the teenager's hand. She takes a pair of tweezers and picks a few tiny little pieces of glass out of the wounds on her knuckles. Alexis yelps.

"I'm sorry to hurt you, but this has to be done," Dianna says and Alexis nods. After all the tiny splinters are out of the wounds, Dianna disinfects it. Alexis lets out a groan of pain.

"Sshh, just a few more seconds," Dianna tries to hush Alexis. Another groan escapes from Alexis' throat.

"You know, why don't you grab your cell phone, to have some distraction?" Dianna asks.

"It's in my other pair of pants. Plus, I can't text with my right hand," Alexis says.

"Oh yea, you're left-handed, just like your mom!" Dianna says. Her mom! Alexis almost forgot about her mom...

/\

"Let me get you a paper towel," Heather says as she rises of the ground. She looks at her wife. The dark haired woman looks incredibly weak, although it's only her nose which is bleeding. Heather guesses that it's just the over-all expression on Naya's face; _pain_. Not like actual pain when you fall down or something - pain you feel from inside.

"No, I'm okay, I'll get one myself," Naya says as she stands up, but she feels dizzy. Heather notices it and grabs Naya's waist.

"Easy," Heather warns. "Maybe it's better if you lay down on the bed first, while _I _get you a paper towel."

"Okay," Naya says. They walk together to their bedroom and Naya lies down.

"I'll be right back," Heather says as she pecks her wife's lips and walks out of the bedroom. Naya sighs and feels her nose. Her hand has blood all over it - probably the whole bottom half of her face has. Why was she feeling dizzy? Oh yea, Alexis pushed her while she was trying to apologize. She probably hit her head. Heather comes back with a paper towel and she starts to clean up Naya's face.

"I can do that myself," Naya says grumpy. Heather chuckles.

"Honey, you look terrible. If you looked in the mirror to do it yourself you'd collapse," Heather says with a smile as she neatly wipes the blood off of Naya's face. Naya smirks.

"Probably," she says causing the blonde woman to snicker.

"Done," Heather says after a minute or so. She throws the paper towel away and holds up a little mirror for Naya.

"Aah, I look decent again," Naya says and Heather can't hold back a smirk.

"How's your head?" She asks a bit more serious.

"Good. I mean, I can walk without feeling too dizzy," Naya says as she stands up and walks to the door and back.

"Great," Heather says. She looks up and down her wife. "I can't believe Alex has physically hurt you. I feel ashamed, and I'm angry with her."

"Why are you ashamed?" Naya asks. "You don't have to be ashamed of your child, she's my child as well. And I understand that you're angry with her, but at the moment being angry doesn't help us."

"Yes, you're right. But I mean... What she's done to you, that's not okay. We can't just accept it! It's not normal for a kid to punch their parent!"

"I know, I know sweetie, but right now she's at school - we can't do anything at the moment. We'll come up with something, okay?" Naya says reassuringly. Heather nods shyly. Naya opens her arms and Heather dives into them. Naya hugs her wife tight. After a minute or so, a cry escapes from Heather's throat.

"What if she'd hurt you more than just a bleeding nose and a headache? What if she'd used all her strength to push you over? I know she's really strong and-"

"Sshh, Heather, please don't think about that. She hasn't used all her strength, because it wasn't her intension to hurt me," Naya hushes the blonde woman, while she's still holding her. Heather pulls her head back, so she can look her wife in the eyes.

"I just don't like seeing you in pain," Heather says.

"Of course you don't like me seeing in pain, I get that. I mean, back in the day when we were on glee, I felt pretty much the same, but then like every day; whenever you did a split I felt terrible because _for me_, a split hurts." Heather chuckles. Naya leans forward and kisses the taller girl's lips, and even after all these years, Heather's heart still skips a beat. Unwillingly, Heather slips her left hand under Naya's shirt as she deepens the kiss.

"Heath! You can't do that, we're too old!" Naya says as she pulls away, laughing. Heather smiles dorky.

"You know what they say: you're never too old to _share a kiss_," Heather whispers in Naya's ear and she places a soft kiss on her lips.

"Or two," she adds, kissing her wife again.

"Or maybe even thre-," Heather says, but before she can finish her sentence, Naya grabs Heather's cheek with both her hands and kisses her fiercely. Heather smirks into the kiss as she slips her hand under Naya's shirt for the second time...

/\

"So, I think I did a pretty good job, didn't I?" Dianna says proudly while looking at Alexis' bandaged hand.

"Yes, you did," Alexis agrees. She looks up to her aunt. "Thank you so much, aunt Dianna. For letting me shower her and borrow some clothes and stuff." Dianna smiles.

"You're welcome, sweetie." They sit in silence on the bed in the master bedroom for a while.

"I don't know if you want to tell it, but I'm a bit curious what happened. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to like, have information that I can tell your moms, it's just... It seems pretty odd to me; a girl from the other side of LA, who comes out of nothing on a Monday morning with nothing but her schoolbag, wearing ripped, bloody clothes who appear to be my niece!" Dianna says. Alexis chuckles - her aunt makes it almost sound like it's something what would happen in a cartoon or something.

"It's pretty odd yeah," Alexis agrees. Then, she looks her aunt in the eyes.

"Please promise you won't tell anything to Mom and Mama, okay? They don't know I'm here."

"I promise. I won't tell them anything, unless you want me to tell them something," Dianna says with an reassuring smile.

"Thanks a lot. Do you want the whole story or the short version?" Alexis asks. Dianna chuckles.

"I've got time, but let's just do the short version, shall we?" Alexis nods.

"Okay... So, Mama and I got into a sort of argument this morning - well not really an argument; it was more like, she was being bitchy and I reacted in some sort of way. Anyways, she came into my room to apologize, but I was still very angry at her plus, I had to go to school, so I kinda pushed her and she fell down."

"Oh my God, is she okay?!" Dianna asks.

"Actually, I don't really know, but I guess so, because I didn't push that hard. But yea, I went to school by bus, which I never does and the whole ride I was like _Alex, you're a bad person, you have an evil mind, you're sick_ blabla, to myself and I started over thinking things." Alexis gulps. Should she tell her aunt about Julie?  
"I was really mad at myself for pushing Mama, but I'd also got all this _rage_which I got from the bullies at school, and a lot more stuff which I'm not gonna tell you 'cause that'd take too long. So in the end, I was like, really angry at myself. I- You can't even imagine how angry I was-"

"I think I can, but that doesn't matter for now. Go on," Dianna interrupts.

"Well maybe you can, I don't know. Anyways, I was so angry at myself, and I stepped out of the school bus and walked straight to the girls' bathroom and, you're not gonna like this part, I kinda punched a mirror..." Dianna's light blush disappears "... Twice. Afterwards I ran away and took a cap to your house," Alexis finishes her story. She looks up to her aunt, who's turned pretty pale.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't want to scare you or make you feel uncomfortabl-"

"No it's fine. At least I know why you're here now. Kind of. You don't have to explain me what went on in your head, because believe me, I've been there. I think you're very brave for telling me, Alexis," Dianna says. She looks at her nieces hand.

"Please don't hurt yourself again, Alex. It hurts me to see you in pain. Not like, normal when you bump your toe against the wall or something, but inner-pain. If you know what I mean."

"Yea, I do," Alexis says absently.

"Good," Dianna says before she pulls the teenager into a hug.

" I love you, Alex," the older woman says. "You are loved, please keep that in mind."

"I love you, too. Thanks for everything," Alexis murmurs. _love_... She has heard that one previously, but where? Suddenly, she remembers it. _Julie_. She quickly pulls away.

"Uhhm, aunt Dianna. Is it okay if I make a private call right now?" Alexis asks.

"Of course. I'll go have a chat with Lea downstairs. She probably feels a bit left out, now that I'm with you."

"Great. Oh and by the way, can you please not discuss this with her?"

"You got it. This is our little secret," Dianna says and with a wink, she leaves the room. Alexis goes upstairs to the guest bathroom to grab her phone. She immediately dials Julie's number. As she's waiting for her friend to answer, she prays that she's not having class.

"_Hi, this is Julie here. I'm not available right now, but you can leave a message. Bye!_" Alexis hangs up and tries it another time.

"_Hi, this is Julie here. I'm no_-" Shit, not again. Alexis mentally slaps herself for not directly calling Julie back. She needs to tell the green eyed girl how she feels. She sighs. She'll try later to call again, but now, she has to focus on something else; what now? She doesn't know. She feels way too embarrassed to just go home, or go back to school... Wait a second, perhaps she can stay here for the night! Maybe. Anyways, now she's gonna eat, because she's starving.

She walks down and meets her aunts in the kitchen.

"Oh hi Alexis!" Lea says. "You look much healthier now," she adds with a smile, causing Alexis to snicker. It's true though.

"Thanks," she says a bit awkwardly.

"Come join our lunch!" Dianna says excitedly and Alexis smiles.

"I'll grab you some food," Lea says and she stands up. A moment later, they're all sitting on the couch, eating silently. Suddenly, Alexis phone starts buzzing. She put it in her bra, cause the yoga pants didn't have any pockets, so she feels it immediately. Dianna and Lea hear it as well.

"Can I take this one?" Alexis asks politely and Dianna chuckles.

"Do your thing," she encourages and Alexis walks out of the room.

**TBC**

**I'm sorry to leave you here with this giant cliffhanger, but I just couldn't get it right, and I feel like you guys deserve to get stuff to read now. Leave a review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm really sorry that it took so long, but I've been really busy with school lately, plus there's been some serious family issues. I wanna thank all of you guys for patiently waiting. This chapter is dedicated to MissLucyDiamond (thanks for the talk, hun :) ), Miesjje, my incredible Beta who's helped me out a lot through the whole story, and to mag99, who's been regularly reviewing for a long time; your reviews cheer me up, thanks! **

**And to all of you guys, thank you so much for helping me to reach 50 reviews already! Hope you enjoy the chapter :) **

_Suddenly, Alexis phone starts buzzing. Dianna and Lea hear it as well._

"Can I take this one?" Alexis asks politely and Dianna chuckles.

"Do your thing," she encourages and Alexis walks out of the room.

* * *

"Hello?" She says as she walks into a guest bedroom upstairs.

"Hi Alex, it's me." Julie's soft and nervous voice reaches Alexis' ears, and only that sound makes her insides tingle. Yes, she's _definitely _in love.

"I saw you called," Julie says. Alexis clears her throat and speaks up.

"Yes, yes I did. I called you back." Julie doesn't respond. _Ah fuck! What am I gonna say now? _Alexis thinks. "_I'm glad you were brave enough to admit your feelings for me?" Nahh, that's way too formal. "Good job on falling in love with me?" Ugh, that's weird! _Alexis doesn't know what to say.

"Alex, are you still there?" Julie asks shyly.

"I-Julie, I'm really sorry but I can't do this on the phone. Can you pick me up?" Alexis says quickly. "Right now, I'm at my Aunts' house. I'll give you the address." _Please say yes, please say yes,_ Alexis thinks.

"Okay, I'll pick you up. What's the address?" Alexis tells Julie the address.

"It doesn't sound familiar… God I hope you haven't got yourself stuck in Mexico," Julie jokes, trying to break the tension. Alexis smiles and lets out a snicker.

"No, I'm not, Jules. Just insert the address in your sat-nav."

"Okay. Actually, I have Spanish in like, five minutes, but I'll just skip-"

"You can't skip class for me!" Alexis says surprised.

"Yes, I can, Alex. And it's more than worth it," Julie ensures her friend. "I'm walking towards my car right now, I'll be there in … I don't know how long Ihave to drive, but I'm on my way," Julie says.

"Awesome. Thanks, Julie. I-I really appreciate it." Alexis' feels embarrassed.

"You're welcome. I'm gonna hang up now - you know how I don't like to drive and talk on the phone at the same time." Alexis hears a motor starts.

"Okay. Thanks, again," Alexis adds. Julie chuckles.

"Bye," the green-eyed girl says. "I lo-" she starts, but she doesn't finish her sentence.

"Bye," Alexis says and she hangs up. She lets out a sigh. Strangely, Alexis doesn't feel any better or worse after that awkward phone call. She can't come up with a word to describe what she feels. She doesn't like labeling feelings anyways, so that's not really a problem, but still. She lays down on the bed and closes her eyes. Now, she just realizes how tired she is. Of course - she's been running on nothing but a bowl of cereal - she didn't even finish that bowl! Her eyeslids become heavy, and before she knows she's asleep…

* * *

"Hey Alex, wake up!" Dianna whisper-shouts. Alexis moans.

"Wh-what time is it?" Alexis asks sleepily.

"Just a little over three o'clock. You haven't slept that long, but I wanted to check your hand." Alexis looks at her bandaged hand.

"I brought the first-aid kit with me, but I need you to sit up," Dianna says and Alexis sits up. The older lady grabs Alexis hand and starts to replace the bloody bandage with a clean one.

"Who called you that it was so important?" Dianna asks to distract her niece.

"It was my friend Julie. Good that you mention it, by the way, because she's on her way to pick me up here." Alexis can't hide her smile and she hopes her aunt doesn't look up from the bandaging.

"That's so nice of her! Tell me about her," Dianna says.

"Well, she's a senior so she's graduating in a bit, but that's okay. I know her because we're on the same cheer squad. She has light brown hair, and green eyes, and a beautiful smile. She's always super nice and friendly - she's probably one of the sweetest girls I know." Dianna looks up with a smirk, while she finishes Alexis' hand.

"Seems like you like her," Dianna says.

"Oh yeah, I love her. She's amazing."Dianna raises an eyebrow, but the smirk doesn't leave her face.

"I-I mean, in a friendly way, of course," Alexis adds quickly.

"Yeah, I got that," Dianna says, but it seems like she doesn't believe it.

"Really, Aunt Dianna, she's just my frien-"

"I know," Dianna cuts her off. The doorbell rings Alexis shoots up, fully awake now. She runs towards the bathroom and fixes her hair. Dianna giggles and walks to the bathroom as well.

"I bet you want some jeans instead of those yoga pants," Dianna says as she playfully smacks the dark-haired girl's butt. Alexis giggles and nods.

"Luckily, I've brought these with me." Dianna holds up a pair of skinny jeans and Alexis pulls them out of her aunt's hand, and as soon as Dianna has left the bathroom, she changes her yoga pants for the pair of skinny jeans. Then, she walks towards the master bedroom to grab her backpack. She folds her ripped, filthy clothes, and puts them in the backpack. She checks if she's got everything and runs downstairs.

"So… what did you say your name was again?" Alexis hears Lea ask.

"Julie." Alexis' heart skips a beat. It _is_ really her.

"She is upstairs, but she'll be down soon," Dianna reassures the brunette. Alexis can't hold back and she walks into the room.

"Oh hey, we were _just_ talking about you," Lea says, and Alexis smiles politely. Then, she looks to her friend.

BAM.

It hits her, like she gets punched in the face by a bodybuilder. All the beauty, and awesomeness and just _everything _the older teenager is hits her.

_Whoa…._ Alexis thinks and she needs to blink a few times to get back to reality.

"Hey, Alex," Julie says softly.

"Hi," Alexis manages to get out. Dianna and Lea exchange looks as if they ask each other what just happened.

"Ready to go?" Julies asks as she stands up from the couch. "Thanks for the tea, Ms. Michele." Lea smiles.

"Yup, I've got my stuff," Alexis says. She turns around and gives the blonde woman a hug.

"Thanks for everything," Alexis whispers and Dianna squeezes her niece softly to her chest. Alexis pulls away and the blonde woman kisses the dark haired girl on her forehead. Alexis hugs Lea as well, but pulls away quickly.

"Bye guys," Alexis says as she walks through the front door, towards a silver colored car with Julie by her side. They don't talk. Alexis steps into the car, sitting down on the passenger's seat. Julie steps into the car as well.

"So…. Do you want to talk first or drive first?" Julie asks nervously.

"Talk. I don't know if your parents will be home, but I feel less _spied on_ when we talk in your car," Alexis says.

"Okay… You know I can't talk and drive at the same time," Julie says.

"Yup I do…" Alexis doesn't really know what to say but that. This is gonna be _real _awkward.

"So…" she starts off. "First: thanks for picking me up. I know this place isn't exactly close to where we live."

"No problem," Julie says absently. Alexis takes a deep breath.

"The reason why I didn't want to talk about this on the phone is because this is supposed to be special. I mean, not that you telling me about how you felt on the phone wasn't special - I'm just not a phone-person." Julie smirks, but the smirk soon makes place for embarrassment.

"I-Julie, you're my _first_ _love_," Alexis manages to get out. "You mean the world to me," I don't know what I'd do without you. I've been so confused lately, because of you, and the whole lesbian-mom situation and _this _" she points at her head "won't make it easier. But I have to trust myself, and my heart. I-I _love _you, Julie, and that's not going to change. Whenever I think about you, or see you at school, my heart starts beating like crazy, and my stomach makes freaking backflips in my chest. I-you _do _something to me - something _amazing_." Alexis stops talking, and looks up, wanting to look her friend in the eyes. Those incredibly sparkly eyes, seem to sparkle even more, but there's also tears.

"Why are you crying?" Alexis asks.

"I d-don't know, I f-f-feel like th-this sh-should be a h-h-happy moment, y-yet I'm f-f-fucking crying," Julie says softly, looking down at her lap, cheeks red as cherries. Alexis pouts. Julie sniffs and looks up.

"I'm very happy, though," she says, smiling through her tears. Alexis smiles as well.

"Come here," she says as she opens her arms, and Julie crashes into them, despite the weird _car hug-angle_. Alexis squeezes Julie to her chest, and Julie nuzzles her head into the croak of Alexis' neck. After a little while, the smaller girl pulls away. Green eyes lock with brown ones, and before Alexis knows, Julie presses her lips on Alexis'. Alexis lets out a whimper. She almost forgot how good it felt, but from all she can remember is this the best one yet. Their lips find a steady rhythm together, and Alexis uses her hands to cup Julie's cheeks. Julie's breath hitches at Alexis' touch, but soon she brings up her hands to Alexis' neck. Alexis feels so good, but she wants to feel even better, so she slips out her tongue and lets it graze over Julie's lower lip. A soft moan escapes from Julie's lips and Alexis giggles. Julie opens her mouth, allowing Alexis to enter. Alexis' stomach turns into all kind of knots, and something starts to tingle between her legs.

_No, not in here_, she thinks and she pecks Julie's lips one more time before she pulls away. Julie's eyes are still closed when Alexis opens hers. She looks stunned and stunn_ing_ at the same time.

"Can I stay at your place tonight?" Alexis asks, before she can stop herself.

"Sure," Julie says, who is still shaking from their kisses. After a while, she starts her car.

When they're on the highway, Julie opens her mouth.

"You know, I still have no idea why you did whatever you did in the bathroom this morning." Alexis looks up. Julie has her eyes locked with the road, and her knuckles have turned white from squeezing the steering wheel."

"I don't think it's smart to talk about that now, while you're driving," Alexis says while biting her lips.

"Right… You're aunts seem pretty nice," Julie says, wanting to kill the awkward silence. Alexis smiles.

"They're not my real aunts, though, but they're amazing. Especially aunt Dianna. She's so sweet and understanding. She's been through a lot, but she's so strong. Sometimes, it feels like she's a mother to me."

"So then, you've got _three_ moms?" Julie says, followed by a snicker. Alexis laughs, but doesn't answer. She's way too worried about her mama…

"How's your brother?" Alexis says, changing the subject.

"He's fine, I guess. I don't really know, actually, he's in college. I called him yesterday, but it's always the same story he tells me."

"What story?"

"About him being so heartbroken when a boyfriend has broken up with him. Alex, I tell you, he literally hops from guy to guy, and it's fucking disturbing."

"Do you remember when he came out to your parents?" Alexis asks curiously. Julie shrugs.

"Yea, well I wasn't there but when I was in eighth grade, he came out. My parents were fairly disappointed because he had had so many girlfriends, but they accepted him after a while."

"That's cool. I bet you've got wonderful parents." Julie chuckles.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Alexis waits for a explanation, but it won't come.

* * *

"Well, we're home," Julie says after they arrive at Julie's house. She parks her car and they step out of it. Julie unlocks the front door. She finds a note on the dinner table:

_Hey Julie, your father will be home late and I'm eating dinner at Samantha's. There's some pizza's in the freezer. - Mom _

"Well, it seems like we've got the house to ourselves," Julie says with a smirk. Alexis puts down her backpack, looking around. Julie sits down on the couch, and pats the space next to her for Alexis to sit down. Alexis smiles politely and sits down. Her heart is racing, and it feels like it's about to jump out of her ribcage, but she stays calm.

"And now, you can tell me why your hand is bandaged," Julie says with a playful smile.

"I got into a argument with Mama, and I was angry so I pushed her. Then, I was angry at myself and punched the mirror in the girls' bathroom at school. Twice," Alexis murmurs. She really doesn't want to talk about it. "But I'm fine now. It was stupid, and _I_ was being stupid." Julie sighs.

"You don't wanna talk about it, do you?" she says.

"No, it was a mistake."

"Okay, that's fine with me… I know something else we can do," Julie says flirty. Alexis' insides spasm - she knows _exactly_ what the brunette wants to do.

Alexis aggressively pulls Julie to her chest and the girls lock lips. They both had been waiting for so long and now, they can finally do the things they'd only seen in their wildest dreams. Until now. Alexis feels so happy, but she hasn't got any time for happiness nor slow movements - both their actions are fully based on _lust._

Alexis pokes her tongue against Julie's upper lip, asking for entrance. Julie's mouth opens, and Alexis dips her tongue into it. As soon as she's found Julie's, the tongues dance together on the rhythm of the teens their fastened heartbeats. Alexis moves her hands to Julie's waist. She puts a little more weight against the green-eyed girl, wanting her to lay down. Julie gets the hint and lies down. Alexis crawls on top of her, straddling her hips. Julie lets out a soft 'uh', and Alexis smirks into their kiss. Slowly, while kissing, Alexis raises her hand until she feels it's arrived at Julie's ribcage. Suddenly, Alexis' actions slow down. What if Julie doesn't want this? Or worse, what if Julie wants more than _she_ wants, but Alexis can't say no? She's made that mistake before.

Alexis breaks away, causing Julie to open her eyes. Their eyes lock, and Alexis swears those green eyes get greener every time she sees them.

"Is it okay?" Alexis asks nervously, wiggling her hands. She notices Julie's breathing has become a bit heavier. Probably hers is as well. Julie nods and leans up to be able to kiss Alexis again. Their lips touch and immediately, their tongues roll together. Alexis is scared from the inside, but she's not gonna show the brunette that. She brings her left hand up to Julie's right breast. Julie whimpers at the touch. Alexis palms the breast , and suddenly becomes aware of the fact that they're fully clothed.

_That's way too much fabric_, she thinks, and without putting any thought into it, she tugs the hem of Julie's shirt up. Julie breaks the kiss, but only to make it possible for Alexis to lift her shirt of her head. Alexis smirks as she tosses the shirt away, but her smirk fades away as she looks down at Julie's chest. Her jaw drops as she looks at the perfect, beautiful boobs. She hears Julie giggle and Alexis wakes up from her trans. She sits up to be able to lift her own shirt over her head, and when also her shirt is off, she leans down and kisses Julie's neck passionately. A soft moan rolls out of Julie's mouth, making Alexis' center spasm. The warmth between Alexis' legs is growing, and she can't help but wonder if Julie feels the same. Alexis sucks even harder, eager to make Julie feel really good.

Two pale hands tangle in dark locks, and the caramel colored hands grab onto the pale, but covered breasts. Apparently, Julie's got hornier and she flips Alexis over, using all the strength she's got. Alexis is surprised by this movement, but she can't complain.

_God, she's so hot,_ Alexis thinks, and she smirks - she's allowed to think that, so why don't say it out loud?

"You're incredibly hot," Alexis says and Julie, who was grasping Alexis' boobs and sucking her neck, looks up with a smirk. She sinks her teeth into the caramel colored skin. Alexis moans loudly, and she would be embarrassed, if it wasn't for Julie.

Julie continues sucking, and Alexis whimpers at the feeling. She lifts her hands up to the brunette's neck, directing Julie's lips towards hers. Lips dance together and Alexis feels her underwear has got damp.

Julie really turns her on.

"You really turn me on," escapes from Alexis' lips after she'd broken away, and Julie looks shocked and satisfied at the same moment.

"I'm sorry," Alexis apologizes while she feels her cheeks are burning. Julie shrugs and kisses her again, but the feelings are gone and Alexis pulls away, way too embarrassed to be able to kiss the older teenager anymore…

**TBC :) review for a quick(er) update, haha**


	11. Chapter 11

11

"Julie, I'm so sorry, but this is going way too fast," Alexis says, heavily blushing. She has never felt this embarrassed in her entire life, but she has to do this. Otherwise, it wouldn't be fair towards the brunette and also to herself.

"It's okay," Julie says. She's trying to comfort the younger girl, but she isn't really comfortable herself, so it isn't really working.

"No, it's not… Julie, I have to ask you something." Alexis clears her throat. "What are we? I mean, sure, we love each other and I like kissing you and … _stuff …" _Alexis doesn't finish her sentence.

"To be honest, I don't know _what_ we are, but I know _who_ we are - or who _you_ are, at least… I haven't really figured out who _I_ am, but that's not the point. I know that you, Alexis, are an amazing girl, and that I love you 'til the end of the world… You're really special to me…" Alexis smiles as Julie grabs both her hands, "… and I would love to call you my _girlfriend_." The words come out as a whisper.

"Whoa… I don't know what to say, Jules. It feels so _real_ now… and I don't even know what _it _is_._"

"Do you want me as your girlfriend, though?" Julie sounds really insecure.

"Yes," Alexis says softly while nodding her head. "Yes, yes, yesyesyes, a _million _times yes," Alexis repeats, and she wraps her arms around the green-eyed girl. "Why did you even ask?" Julie smiles wickedly and squeezes Alexis tight to her chest.

"A girlfriend…" Alexis whispers and Julie snickers. Alexis suddenly becomes aware of the fact that Julie's only wearing a bra and that their boobs are pressed together. Alexis swallows hard, but it makes her smirk as well.

"Alexis I love you so much," I whispers, causing Alexis' heart to jump in her ribcage.

"I love you, too," Alexis whispers back.

Suddenly, the sound of the front door getting unlocked reaches the two girls in the living room. Julie jumps up and grabs her shirt.

"Shit, it's my dad," she hisses and Alexis shoots up. She fixes her hair, and sits on the couch. Julie listens, fixes her hair, presses a quick kiss on Alexis' lips and sits down. Alexis can't hide her smile, but soon, Julie's father steps into the living room.

"Hello, Julie, I'm home," the man says as he stumbles into the room. He has a beer in his hand, alcohol on his breath and his pupils are widened. He is piss drunk.

"Hi Dad," Julie says, fairly embarrassed.

"Who is this pretty lady you've brought home with you?" He mumbles as he walks towards the couch, taking a sip of his beer.

"Oh hi! My name's Alexis," Alexis says politely, offering the man a handshake. Instead, he grabs her hand and presses a kiss to it. Alexis frowns, and Julie grumbles.

"John's the name. Nice to meet you, gorgeous"

"Dad, get the fuck out! You're piss drunk and you can't think clear. Please be nice and leave us alone!" Julie yells as she stands up. John's smile turns into an angry expression.

"Chill, baby girl-"

"_Don't _call me that!"

"I'm only here for thirty seconds, and besides that, you can't tell me what to do, you're just a little girl. I do whatever I want to do, you can yell what you want," he says nonchalantly. Julie pushes him back.

"Go! _Now! _Or I call Mom," she threatens. The man's anger grows and he puts down his beer. He's about to hit Julie in the face, but he stops himself. He looks at Alexis, who's still sitting on the car - paralyzed. He picks his beer up, and stumbles out of the room. Alexis looks from the door to the other girl.

"Okay, wha-"

"Sshh," Julie hushes her and she grabs her phone, dialing a number. She starts pacing around the room as she waits.

"Hi Nigel, it's me, Julie Anderson, John's daughter. Can you please pick up my father? (…) Yes, he's had a little too much and Mom's not home. (…) Great, thanks man, I really appreciate it. (…) Yeah bye." Julie hangs up and turns to Alexis.

"Who did you call?" Alexis asks.

"A friend of my dad. Once, he promised me I could call him whenever Dad was drunk, and this is actually like, the twentieth time I had to call him."

"Julie, that's awful… I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"Jules, he nearly _hit _you! This is serious!" Julie shrugs.

"He's never actually done it-"

"But if you're not careful he will." Julie sighs, and starts pacing around again.

"Why would he do this to me? I can't understand… It's all my fault, I should've been there for him when-"

"Stop!" Alexis shouts and Julie immediately stops.

"You're making me nervous, Jules. Please sit over here," Alexis says, and Julie does as she's told.

"Look, your dad seems nice, he really does. I guess he just had a few beers with his co-workers after work. Don't be ashamed, he's the one who should be ashamed of himself, not you."

"I guess you're right… You're lucky you don't have a dad," Julie says.

"Well, sometimes I miss having a dad. Normally, men are way more relaxed. My moms have these moments when they're both super stressed, plus they're on their period and on those moments, the house is like, _exploding _with 'lady hormones'. " Julie giggles.

"Thanks for being a great friend, Alex. I really appreciate the fact that you always want to cheer me up."

"A friend? I thought I was more than a friend to you?" Alexis whispers with a playful smile on her face. Julie giggles.

"Yes, you are, I _totally _forgot about that," Julie jokes.

"Oh no you didn't."

"Oh yes, I_ did_." Both girls laugh and Alexis places a soft kiss on Julie's nose.

"Are you hungry?" The green-eyed girl asks.

"Not really. You?" Alexis responses.

"Nu-uh. Let's watch some TV, then." Julie grabs the remote and presses the on-button.

They've sat in silence for a while, when Alexis shivers. Julie looks away from the TV.

"Are you cold?" Julie asks, and Alexis nods. Julie smiles.

"Lie down," Julie says, causing Alexis to give her a weird look.

"I've got a blanket. If we both lie down, it's big enough for the two of us," she explains as she stands up to grab the blanket. Alexis smiles and lies down.

"Move your ass," Julie giggles and Alexis moves, so Julie can lay behind her. Julie drapes the blanket over Alexis and she also lies down, now spooning Alexis. She places her hand on Alexis belly, her arm wrapped around the dark haired girl.

What Julie can't see, is that Alexis is smiling brightly. Never in her entire life has she felt so loved, and so happy as she feels right now. Her whole body tinkles, and butterflies fly wildly through her stomach. Julie softly strokes Alexis' hair.

"How do _you_ feel? There has happened so many things today," Julie asks.

"Good. I mean, I still hate myself for punching my mom, but right now, I can't afford to think about that. I just want to think about us at the moment," Alexis says dreamily. Julie smiles and kisses the top of Alexis' head.

"Do they know you're at my place? Your moms, I mean." Alexis sighs.

"Probably not. I can picture them worrying their ass of, but maybe Aunt Dianna has called them. Mama and she have been really close friends for a really long time. But still, Aunt Dianna probably thinks you came to pick me up and drop me off at my moms house."

"I hope your aunt called them. They don't deserve to be worried when you're perfectly fine…"

"Yeah, but I don't want them to know about my hand, and I'm so scared to face Mama after what I did to her."

"I understand… Don't focus on that right now… Just focus on us laying here, watching crappy television, enjoying each other's company." Alexis turns around to face her girlfriend. "I love you so much… I still can't believe you actually feel the same way. How is that even possible?" Julie smiles.

"I don't really know, but I guess I don't really care. It doesn't really matter how it's happened, what matters is that we found each other, right?" Alexis nods and pecks Julie's lips. They hear the front door open, and Julie listens.

"Finally, Nigel's here to pick my dad up." Alexis nods absently. She can't really focus on what Julie says because there's a question she wants to ask.

"Julie, are you gay?" She blurts out. _Shit, not so subtle. _"Sorry, I didn't mean to as-"

"No, it's fine," Julie says friendly. The front door closes and they both know they have the house to themselves again. "I-I guess I am. I've never felt as good as I feel right now when I was with a guy, so yeah, I think I am. What about you?"

"Uh, well yeah, I'm pretty sure I am. I've never like, hated kissing guys, but I like kissing girls better," Alexis stutters nervously.

"Have you kissed other girls then?"

"No, no! Don't worry, I haven't." It's silent. "The thing that confirmed my _gayness_ is that I slept with Luka and I didn't feel anything."

"You did _what_?!" Julie doesn't seem to believe it, and Alexis' cheeks have never been redder. "But when?"

"After the party. I honestly didn't know he was planning on doing … _that_." Julie looks at her suspiciously. "Okay, I _did_ know. But at that moment, I had feelings for you and I wanted them to go away, and I thought-"

"Please don't finish that sentence, I'm getting noshes already." Alexis giggles.

"You're such a drama queen," she says, playfully tapping her girlfriend's nose. Julie smirks. "But you know, drama queen's are _definitely_ my type," Alexis whispers and Julie gulps.

"Haha, I'm sorry, Jules. I really regret doing _you know_ with him, but can't we just focus on now. What happened happened. We can't change the past, but the future's in our hands."

"And we're gonna make it an awesome future," Julie says, grinning widely.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading! I know this is rather short, but there's lots ideas and little time to write, so stay tuned in! You can also follow my twitter which is gleeluver54 for little previous, to stay tuned (since I don't really use my tumblr anymore). So yeah, lots of new stuff coming up. The next chapter contains more HeYa so for those of you who miss them; chapter 12 will be theirs :) Leave a review on what you thought of well, everything! **

**Question of the chapter; if you had a crush on your best friend, who you tell them or wait 'til it'd go away? **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I've been feeling really guilty for not writing too much Heya, so here you guys go; the longest chapter so far which includes Heya smut, Heya love, Heya feels and a little Heyachele bonus ;) enjoy!**

* * *

"Naya, have you seen Alex? She's supposed to teach in 5 minutes!" Heather yells as she runs into the living room, where Naya's reading some magazines. The dark haired woman looks up and smirks.

"You look really hot in that outfit of yours," she says. Heather rolls her eyes.

"Naya, have you seen Alex?" she repeats the question. Naya's smirk turns into a frown.

"Nope, haven't seen her. She's probably still at school.:

"Naya, do you hear what you say? It's 7.30 PM, we've already had dinner!" Heather can't believe what she hears.

"Whatever," Naya says and she returns to her magazine.

"Seriously? Our daughter is gone and you don't even care! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Heather yells.

"Oh please, she isn't _gone_, you haven't even looked for her. Don't be a drama queen, Heather."

"Do you even listen to a word that comes out of your mouth?" Naya doesn't answer. Heather sighs.

"I've gotta take over Alexis' class, we talk about this later." Again, no response. Heather presses a small kiss to Naya's forehead and walks towards the studio.

* * *

"So, class is over, guys," Heather says as she stops the music. The ten to twelve year old boys look up.

"Why? It's not time to go!" One kid says pouting.

"I know, Jeremy, but I told you I've got some other people to teach, I'm just a substitute for Alexis."

"Why isn't she here?" another boy asks.

"Uh, she got sick."

"Is she your daughter?" the first boy asks.

"Yes." Heather is about to lose her patience, but she has to be nice.

"She doesn't look like you, though," the second kid says. "Doe she look a lot like her dad?"

"Alexis has two moms, me and my wife, but for the record, she does really look like her other mom."

"How is that possible?"

"You can ask your mommies about that, boys. Now, please let the ladies in, I have to teach them." The boys walk out of the room, and a few teenage girls aged from sixteen to twenty come in. Heather walks towards one of them.

"Anne, can you please teach them today? Like, just go on with the choreography we started last week. I'm so tired and not feeling well."

"Of course!" the ginger girl grins. Although she is the youngest dancer of the group, Heather fully trusts on her qualities.

"Thanks," Heather says as she leans against the wall and sighs.

"Are you okay?" Anne asks worried. Heather nods.

"I'm fine, there's just a lot of drama going on right now."

"I'm sorry." Heather gives her a sad smile.

"It's okay, I can handle it. Here's the keys, m iPod's still at the speaker table. You can call it quit early if you want to. Lock the studio and throw the keys in the mailbox."

"Yes ma'am." Anne salutes giggling and Heather smiles.

"You're an angel. Good luck!" She softly touches Anne's arm and leaves the studio.

"Hey guys, so Heather asked me to take…" Heather hears. She smiles. She knows Anne's gonna do a great job. She's an amazing dancer, even better than Alexis.

When she opens the front door and walks into the living, finding a pile of magazines on the couch - without Naya sitting next to the pile. _Strange_. Well, maybe she's upstairs, to check on the kids or something… Heather walks upstairs. Of course, Sheila and Dave's rooms are already dark… But where is Naya?

Heather hears a sob. It came from the laundry room. Heather walks towards it, finding Naya crying with their puppy Sparkles in her arms. Naya's turned her back towards the door.

"It's all my fault, Sparkles. That Alexis isn't coming back home, that she hates me forever, that Heather hates me… _everything!_" Naya keeps sobbing and she hugs the little dog like her life depends on the animal. Sparkles senses Naya's sadness because she stops wiggling her tail. She looks up and looks Naya in the eyes.

"Do _you _know what I should do, Spark?" Naya asks. She can't she her wife watches her in awe. Sparkles eyes _sparkle_ and she licks the woman's face.

"Ewww, Sparkles!" Naya shouts, but she smiles a bit. She presses a kiss to the dog's nose and sets her on the ground. Sparkles sees Heather and sprints towards the blonde woman. Naya turns around, curious where the dog's going so fast. Then, she sees her wife, and the little smiles fades. The dog excitedly jumps up and Heather picks her up, patting her head.

"How long have you been standing there?" Naya asks bitterly.

"Long enough to know that you're so desperate that you talk to a dog," Heather says with a smirk, "and you're a good dog whisperer; she tried to make out with you, so that's a good thing."

"Heather!" Naya shouts, but she can't hide a grin. "What are you even doing here?"

"I came up to check if the kids were sleeping, but I got detracted by some serious crying," Heather says seriously. "I don't realy understand why, I have to admit." There form new tears in Naya's eyes.

"You've heard me; I made our daughter walk away from home, which was not my intension at all! But now she's gone, Heather. She's not here anymore, and it's my fault!" Naya yells because she's so so angry at herself.

"Hey, hey!" The sudden outburst from the dark haired woman scared her, so she puts Sparkles down and walks towards her wife.

"Please, Naya, it'll be fine. I promise-"

"You can't promise such things! You don't know where she is, or whether she'll come back at all!" Naya yells, tears streaming down her face.

"I know she is going to come back. I'm 100 percent sure. Please, Naya, believe me." Naya looks up.

"You don't realize how bad I feel, do you?"

"Yes, I do. She's my daughter, too. I love her as much as you do, and I'm literally worrying my ass off." Naya doesn't say anything. "And I _miss_ her just as much as you do, Naya. But Alexis is smart - I know she's safe. Perhaps, she's at my mom's, or your parents' house, or at a friend's place. There's even a change she rented a room in a motel! Trust me, she isn't gonna sleep in a box tonight."

"Sh-Should I call her?" Heather shrugs."You can always try," Heather says. Naya immediately pulls out her phone and dials Alexis' number. She presses the call-button, but after two seconds she hangs up. I can't," she blurts out. Heather nods.

"Okay.. That fine with me." Naya puts her phone back in her pocket. Heather looks at her wife and realizes how fragile she looks.

"I bet you could use a hug, don't you?" Heather says with a little smile, but before she's finished her sentence Naya's arms are wrapped around her waist. Heather wraps her arms around the smaller woman's neck, and sighs.

"It'll be fine," she whispers. Naya nods.

"I hope so," she whispers back. Heather smiles and kisses the top of Naya's head.

They stand this way for several minutes. Then, they hear Sparkles bark. Heather giggles and pulls away to pick up Sparkles.

"And Sparkles, do _you_ think Alexis is fine now?" Heather asks the puppy. The dog barks and wiggles her tail excitedly.

"See," Heather says as she turns to Naya. "Sparkles thinks she fine, too. But now I'm taking her for a walk. Wanna walk with us?" Naya smiles but shakes her head.

"No thanks. I have to finish this pile of clothes, and I have to iron a bunch of stuff and I want one of us to be home in case Sheila wakes up and screams about the monsters under her bed."

"Okay… I'll be back in a bit," Heather says as she walks out the room and down the stairs. Naya turns to the laundry again, but she quickly drops it and runs after her wife, who's standing in the hallway putting her jacket on.

"Nay, be a little quieMPFH!" Heather gets cut off by Naya's lips on hers. She sharply inhales, tightens her lips around her wife's and uses her pale hand to cup the darker skin on Naya's cheek. Naya feel her eyes roll in the back of her head and she inhales, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck, slipping her tongue out. Heather opens her mouth and their tongues dance together. Heather smiles a bit into the kiss as she tangles her hands in her wife's hair. They haven't kissed like this in a very long time. She wraps her arms around Naya's waist and while skiing, she lifts up Naya and walks towards the couch - a path she's walked many times with her eyes closed and Naya in her arms. She peeks one eye open and sees she's arrived at the couch. She lays Naya down and crawls on top of her.

"I guess the dog can wait," she says with a husky voice and Naya brings their lips back together. Their kisses are passionate. Naya smirks; she's missed this. She lets go of her wife's neck and pulls the hem of the tank top Heather's wearing up. The lips break contact so Heather call pull the tank top over her head. Lips lock and Heather slips out of her seats like she's done a million times before. She pulls her panties down while Naya unclasps her bra. After Heather's completely naked, Naya's clothes are off within twenty seconds. Their hips rock together while their tongues aggressively massage each other. Naya turns them around so she's on top and she starts to suck Heather's skin. First the skin on her cheekbone, than the skin of her neck - not leaving out the sweet spot just under her ear - and the skin on her collarbone. Heather's trying to hold back several moans, but it's not really working. Naya sinks her teeth into Heather's skin and another moan escapes from Heather's lips. Naya's lips wander down Heather's body and arrive at a pink, already hardened nipple. She runs her tongue around it, making Heather shiver. Naya starts sucking on the nipple while massaging the blonde's other breast with her hand.

Heather feels her center has started dripping and she lets out a groan of pleasure. She hasn't felt this good for such a long time. Way too long actually. She can't stand the teasing. She want Naya, and she wants her _right now._

"Stop teasing, just do it," Heather breaths out. Naya smirks and moves her mouth to the other nipple. Heather groans.

"Please, Naya, _fuck me_," she begs. Naya gives and moves her body down. Heather spreads her legs willingly. Naya kisses down from Heather's bellybutton to the skin just above Heather's center. Naya looks at Heather's glinstering sex and she feels how wet she is herself. She teasingly draws circles with her index fingers on the skin of Heather's inner thighs.

"Naya, please," Heather begs. Naya smirks as she looks up.

"Just-_OH_ _GOD," _Heather gets cut off by Naya's tongue between her folds. Heather's hands fly towards Naya's hair and tangle in the dark locks. Naya repeats her action and Heather moans again. The dark haired woman hums at the taste - she'd almost forgotten how good her wife tasted. She slides her tongue up between Heather's lips again, and Heather squirms. Naya keeps moving her tongue and Heather starts to pant.

"Oh my God, N-Naya, I-" Heather tries to from a complete sentence, but she can't get the job done. Naya pulls back.

"Are you close?" she asks in a really low voice. Heather nods, eyes squeezed close. Naya smirks and presses her tongue firmly against Heather's pulsing, swollen clit. A cry escapes from Heather's throat and her thighs start to tremble. Naya presses her tongue against it one last time, and Heather comes. She screams Naya's name as she rides out her orgasm. Naya licks up all of Heather's juice. Heather stops screaming and her sex stops dripping. Naya licks one last time and rises herself. Heather's face is sweaty, but there's a stratified smile upon it. Naya smiles and pecks Heather's lips.

"How did that feel?" Naya asks.

"Amazing," Heather says after she's caught her breath.

"Good," Naya says. They lay in silence for a while.

"Do you want me to-"

"No," Naya cuts her wife off. "You've already made me feel really good." Suddenly, Heather sniffs. Naya looks up.

"Do you smell that?" Heather asks as she sniffs again. Naya smells the air. Ugh, that smells awful!

"Yikes," Naya says. "I'm wondering what th-_Sparkles!"_ Naya jumps off the couch, running towards the dog. Heather giggles.

"Honey, you're naked," she calls, but Naya doesn't hear it.

"Sparkles, bad dog! Shitting on the carpet - what were you thinking?!" Naya scolds to the dog. Heather shakes her head smiling and puts on some clothes.

"Nay, please get dressed," Heather says. She slaps Naya's bare ass and walks towards the kitchen island to grab a paper towel.

"Hey!" Naya shouts, causing Heather to grin widely. The grin disappears really quick, though, because Heather squats down to clean up the dog shit.

"Ugh, this really smells. I'll call a carpet cleaner tomorrow," Heather says. Naya zips her pants and walks towards the dog, now fully clothed.

"We're still gonna walk her, aren't we?" Naya says with a frown. Heather nods after throwing the paper towel away and she puts on her jacket.

"Yup. Can you grab two tennis balls?" Naya grabs them and walks towards her wife. She hands the blonde one of them and puts her coat on.

"Sparkles, come here!" Heather calls and the puppy sprints towards her. Naya smiles. Heather opens the door and the three of them walk outside. It's already getting darker.

The first minutes they don't really talk. Naya stares at the ground in front of her feet, hands deep in the pockets of her coat. Heather's eyes follow the dog, who walks a few feet in front of them, stopping every now and then to pee.

"What are you thinking about?" Heather asks without looking up.

"Nothing," Naya responds. Heather looks up.

"That's impossible Nay, you can't think about nothing." They walk into the little park close to their house. They sit down on a bench, and Naya throws her tennis ball for Sparkles to go and get it.

"I'm thinking about Alexis-"

"Please let it go, honey. She's fine, she's safe and she can take care of herself. You can worry your ass off, but that's not gonna make her come back home tonight."

"I'm not talking about that… This whole thing just kinda made me realize that there will come a point in our lives when we have to miss her forever," Naya says sadly.

"What? Of course not! I mean, sure, she's gonna move out one day, but she'll be able to visit us. It's not like we'll never see her again after she's moved out. And if so, she'll always stay with you. In your heart. I mean for God's sake your blood is flowing through her veins!"

"I know, I know. I just feel like - I dunno, she's sixteen, Heath, sixteen! I feel like time is running out. God, I remember the moment she was born like it happened yesterday. She's grown up so fast and I feel like because of Kaleigh's dead and like, all those acting jobs I got I haven't been a good mom."

"Honey, you've been an amazing mom! Of course, you wasn't home all the time but we had to earn money and let's face it: what happened to Kaleigh was no one's fault, and definitely not yours. I'm sure you've been the best mom you could've been, and Sheila, Dave _and_ Alexis love you more than anything," Heather says as she throws her ball. Sparkles barks and runs after it. Naya chuckles.

"And Sparkles, too," Heather adds smiling as she wraps her arm around Naya's shoulders. Naya snuggles a little closer into her wife.

They keep throwing the tennis ball 'til Sparkles is tired.

"Let's go, come here Spark!" Heather calls and the dog walks towards the blonde woman.

"How do you feel about Dave and Sheila?" Heather asks as they walk home.

"In what way?" Naya asks.

"Well, a while back I felt like Alex wasn't my real daughter because I wasn't the one who gave birth to her; you was."

"Well, sometimes I feel a bit like I'm not their real mom, but that's only like, once a year. When I look at them, I feel proud. Like, Sheila, she looks so much like you, she's gorgeous, and I'm so glad you chose _me_ to be her other parent. The same goes with Dave. He's impossibly cute, and I'm so thankful for my life. Especially for you." Heather smiles wickedly.

"I feel like one life's perfect, yet Alex decided to leave-"

"She didn't leave, Naya," Heather cuts her wife off. "She just need some time for herself." Naya sighs.

"The only thing we can do now is pray that she's safe." Heather nods.

"Yup… Are you really going to pray, though? You haven't been to church for ten years."

"I know, but I still believe in God, even though we don't raise our kids as Christians. You know, I really do believe He accept gays the way they are." Heather says nothing. They arrive at their house and step inside.

"So… we're home," Heather says as she unlocks the front door. Sparkles runs towards the little doggie bed Sheila'd made her. She tries to fight her sleep, but without 30 seconds Sparkles is out. Heather smiles adoringly. Naya sits down on the couch and taps the space next to her for Heather to sit down. Heather sits down, cuddling up to Naya.

"Are you tired?" Naya asks.

"A little," Heather admits. "I mean, I'm lying if I say that our little adventure on the couch didn't mean anything." He blonde woman wiggles her eyebrows and Naya giggles.

"Yeah. Actually, I'm kinda tired, too," Naya admits.

"Lay down, then," Heather says, scooting a little so Naya can lay her head onto her lap. Naya lies down.

"You know, I don't even know why you kissed me in the first place." Naya blushes.

"I don't really know either… I just felt like I needed support and love… I needed _you_," the dark haired woman explains. Heather just nods.

" 'Kay…" They sit in silence for a while. Naya's eyelids become heaby. When she's about to fall asleep, her phone vibrates in her pocket. Naya shoots up and immediately picks up the phone.

"Hello?" Naya says. Heather sits up curiously.

"Put it on speaker!" she hisses and Naya does as she's told.

"_Hey Naya, it's Dianna here,"_ they hear. _"I promised Lea to call you, although I didn't really want to." _

"Why are you calling me, then? Is Alex at your place? Is she save?"

"_Nay, relax. Alex isn't here b-"_

"Why are you calling, then, for God's sake!" Naya yells.

"Easy," Heather warms.

"_But,_" Dianna continues, _"she was here. She has been at our place-"_

"What?! How could you not call us earlier?!" Naya screams totally upset.

"Naya, calm dow-_calm down!"_ Heather tries to calm Naya down but it isn't working. Naya is completely losing it. "Naya, please! Look at me!" Tears stream down Naya's face. It's all too much. Heather pulls the phone out of Naya's hands.

"Please wait a second," she politely says to Dianna and she turns to her wife.

"Nay-Naya, look at me," she says grabbing Naya's wrists. "She is fine, Alexis is okay. Please." Heather doesn't know why, but Naya's sobbing doesn't stop. _Shit!_ She walks to the kitchen island and pours a glass of water.

"Here," she says as she hands Naya the glass, "drink." Naya takes a sip between a few heavy sobs.

"Now, go sit on the couch, and relax, okay?" Naya sits down and despite the crying on the background, Heather picks up the phone again.

"Sorry, Di. Naya is a bit over-worried. I guess you'll have to talk to me," Heather says into the phone.

"Heath, give it back!" Naya shouts.

"Shht, you'll get it back later," Heather hisses.

"_Guys, stop arguing. What I'm trying to say is that Alexis has been at my house. She took a cap to our place and a few hours later, she got picked up by a friend. I forgot her name. I remember it was something with a J though… She was quite tall, light brown hair-"_

"I think it was Julie, wasn't it?" Heather asks.

"_Yes! I assume you know her?"_

"Yeah. She's been here once."

"_Well, I dunno where she is now… I guess she's not at your place - I mean Naya sounded a little… off?"_

"Shut your mouth, Agron," Naya yells and Heather rolls her eyes.

"She isn't here indeed," Heather tells Dianna, "so I guess she's at Julie's place, then." There's an awkward silence. Then, Heather speaks up: "How was she? I mean, she was pretty angry when she left."

"_Well… uhm… She looked pretty like, I dunno - Heather I think you have to ask her yourself."_ Heather knows Dianna is hiding something for her.

"Di, please just say what she looked like-"

"_I can't."_ Heather frowns.

"Why?"

"_I just can't, Heather, please don't push me like that. I know you're worried about your daughter, but there's no need to worry - she's completely safe. I know Julie cares a lot about Alexis._"

"I know…"

"_Don't be sad, Heather."_

"I'm sorry, I just miss her a lot, even though I know she's safe." She turns to her wife. "Are you okay?" Naya sniffs and nods, taking the phone.

"Hey little lamby." Heather giggles picturing Dianna rolling her eyes at the nickname Naya just called her.

"_Please cut the nicknames, Rivera." _Naya chuckles.

"Sorry Di."

"_It's okay. Well you probably heard that Alex is at Julie's place now. I think, I'm not sure." _

"Yes, I did. Great. Thanks for calling, Di. I really appreciate it."

"_Anytime… How are you now?"_

"Sad… I miss her so much, and I'm so worried about her condition-"

"_Don't be. No need to be worried. Well, I've gotta go now; Lea wants me to watch some show with her, probably some reality TV. I'm sorry._"

"No need to apologize, honey. Give your sweet ass girlfriend a big hug from me/"

"_Will do. Bye Naya, Love you."_

"Love you, too." The both women hang up.

"That was quite a phone call, wasn't it?" Heather says smiling. Naya nods and yawns.

"Come on, let's go to bed," Heather says as she grabs Naya's hand. Naya feels a single butterfly flying through her stomach and a huge grin appears on her face.

"Really Naya? You're still grinning like a maniac when I hold your hand?" Heather asks smirking, walking upstairs.

"I can't help it!" Naya defends herself. Heather laughs.

"I know you can't, you're too whipped-"

"I am _not_ whipped!" Naya cuts her off.

"Of course not," Heather jokes. They walk into their bedroom and change into their PJ's.

"Ugh, I'm too tired to shower," Naya whines as she slides under the sheets.

"Me too," Heather says as she gets into bed and she kisses Naya's lips.

"Do you think you can sleep a little?" Heather asks. Naya shrugs.

"I don't know. I guess we'll see." Naya rolls over and Heather scoops a little towards the dark haired woman, spooning her.

"Goodnigh-"

_BEEP!_ Heather's phone receives a text message. Heather grabs her phone off the bedside table and unlocks it.

"Who is it?" Naya asks sleepily. Heather doesn't answer.

"Heath, who is it?" Again no response. Naya unwraps Heather's arms from her body and turns around.

"L-look," Heather says as she hands Naya the phone.

_Hey Mom, please don't be angry with me. I'm really sorry. Can you tell Mama I love her? And I love you as well. -xoxo- Alexis _

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm really sorry for taking so long, but I've been really busy and I try to write every free minute I have! Please leave a review :) you can also follow me on tumblr and twitter (I prefer using twitter haha) **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **shoutout to **r e l**. thanks for your very nice reviews :)

"Here," Julie says as she throws a tank top and a pair of boxers to Alexis. Alexis dodges the clothes, busy texting.

"Who are you texting?" Julie asks.

"Moms," Alexis says absently.

"Oh? What'd you say?"

_"Hey Mom, please don't be angry with me. I'm really sorry. Can you tell Mama I love her? And I love you as well. -xoxo- Alexis_," Alexis says and she looks up.

"Good. They have the right to know where you are, right?" Alexis nods and looks at the clothes Julie had thrown at her. A mint green tank top with light blue boxers with little penguins on it. It makes her giggle.

"Are you laughing at me for buying those boxers?" Julie asks.

"No, they're cute," Alexis says, still giggling. Julie smiles.

"Good." Julie starts changing. She lifts her shirt off of her head. Alexis swallows hard at the sight of Julie's near bare ribcage.

"Hey, quit staring!" Alexis cheeks flush and she starts to change, too. As soon as she's wearing the PJ's, she crawls under the sheets. Julie follows her. They look each other in the eyes. Julie's stare is friendly and kind. Suddenly, it changes into worried.

"What?" Alexis asks.

"What about Luka? I mean...you slept with him like, two days ago -you can't just tell him you are gay and dating me."

"I dunno, Jules, and to be honest, I don't really care either. I'm more worried about the fact that I have to face my moms tomorrow." Julie nods understanding.

"Yeah, I get that... Well, let's not worry about that now, okay? I don't want you to be cranky tomorrow, or have nightmares."

"Okay, good night," Alexis says, not sure what to do. Julie giggles.

"Come here," Julie says as she opens her arms. Alexis scoots a little closer. Julie sighs dramatically, but giggles and wraps her arms around Alexis' body. Alexis does the same.

"I can hear your heart," Julie whispers and Alexis listens closely. She hears it, too. She pulls a little back to look the brunette in the eyes.

"Hey beauty," the taller girl says and Alexis chuckles.

"Well, hello there, gorgeous," she says in a British accent. Julie laughs.

"Oh my God Alex that sounded so real!" Alexis laughs and smiling she presses her lips to Julie's, just because she felt like a little kiss would fit. Julie smiles as she smooches the pouty lips. After Alexis pulls back, Julie manages to press one last kiss to Alexis lips.

"Goodnight, _girlfriend_," she whispers, causing Alexis to smile.

"Goodnight to you too, _smoking hot girlfriend_," Alexis says smirking and Julie gasps. Alexis laughs. She turns around though, so she can get her well deserved sleep. After a few seconds, Julie wraps her arm around Alexis tummy so they lay in the spooning position.

"Is it okay?" Julie asks.

"Yes, more than okay actually." Julie smiles and presses a little peck to Alexis'. cheek. Alexis smiles brightly and with that bright smile on her face, she drifts into a calm, peaceful sleep...

* * *

Alexis wakes up and when she doesn't feel Julie's body behind her, she gets up. She wants to know where her girlfriend is. After she didn't hear the sound of water streaming, she ascertains Julie isn't showering. Maybe she's making breakfast, then. Alexis walks down the stairs. She considers calling Julie's name, but she assumes Julie's parents are still asleep. Alexis tip toes through the kitchen, but nobody's been in there. Then, she walks towards the living room.  
"Please Julie, be in here," she whispers to herself as she closes her eyes and opens the door. Alex walks, eyes still closed, into the living room, but when she opens them, a not so nice surprise is waiting for her; Naya and Heather are sitting on the couch.

Alexis feels like her eyes pop out of her head and her jaw basically lays on the floor.

"Hey Alex," Heather says softly. Alexis wants to speak up, but nothing comes out. Naya is nervously tapping her fingers against each other, looking at her lap. Alexis looks from one mom to the other, too surprised to say something.

"Please have a seat," Heather says, pointing at a lazy chair. Alexis sits down. She closes her mouth and blinks twice.

"You might be wondering why we're here at this very moment, so let me explain: yesterday morning, something happened between you and your mom. I don't know any details, but what I know is that Naya has been feeling really sad and guilty. I guess you felt sad and guilty, too, because you ran off, took a cap to Dianna's house and ended up here. Is that correct?" Naya can't look Alexis in the eyes but Heather's eyes are glued to her daughter. After a few seconds of silence, Alexis realizes it's her turn to talk, so she clears her throat and speak up.

"Well, I did feel guilty yeah, but I was mostly dissapointed - I still can't understand why I hit Mama." Naya lets out a little sound. Heather taps her wife's thigh.

"Okay... And further on? Did you go to school yesterday?" Heather asks.

"Kind of. I went to school - I took the bus - but I haven't been in class." Heather pulls up one eyebrow. Then, the blonde's eyes fall on Alexis bandaged hand.

"What's that?" she asks, a hint of fear in her voice. Naya looks up to see what Heather's talking about.

"Look, I can explain-"

"Just tell them the truth," a voice says. Alexis turns her head. She hasn't heard that voice in eight years...

"Kaleigh?! What the hell are you doing her- how can you be here? That's impossible!" Alexis looks at her little sister. Since her dead she's changed from the little girl in the car crash to this young woman. Kaleigh smiles and opens her arms. Alexis forgets about her moms and runs towards her sister to envelop her in a tight embrace. Her now thirteen year old sister is a little taller than Alexis, just like Nickayla is a little taller than Naya. Alexis doesn't want to let go of Kaleigh. She's lost her once, she can't lose her another time.

"Alexis, I can't breathe," Kaleigh laughs.

"There's no way I'm letting go of you, Kales." After a bit, Alexis pulls a little backwards and looks at her sister.

"You've changed so much... You've become this beautiful, amazing young woman. I'm so proud of you." Alexis can't let go of her sister's hands. Kaleigh smiles.

"Nothing makes me happier than my older sister, who I look up to so much, saying that she's proud of me." Alexis has tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Kales I-I missed you so much." Kaleigh nods understanding.

"I missed you, too, Alex. You're so pretty. I feel so bad for leaving you-"

"Don't. It wasn't your fault at all. What matters is that we're reunited now, right?" Kaleigh nods and finally, Alexis lets go of Kaleigh's hand. Alexis sits down and turns to her moms.

"Aren't you glad she's back? Why aren't you happy?" Alexis asks as she sees the unchanged facial expressions.

"What are you talking about?" Heather asks.

"Uhhm Alex?" Kaleigh says and Alexis turns to her sister. "They can't see me. You're the only person in the world who can."

"Why? I don't get it, this is weird."

"I explain later. Just continue the conversation." Alexis nods and looks at Heather.

"Nothing. About my hand I-" Alexis swallows hard. "I was really, _really_ mad at myself. I couldn't help myself, I was furious. I- please don't be mad at me, I punched the mirror in the girls bathroom at school." This is the first time Naya looks up. She looks Alexis right in the eyes. Dead eyes stair a dead stare. Naya stands up and walks towards Alexis. Alexis stands up and looks at her sister.

"Kales I'm so scared," she whispers. Kaleigh nudges her shoulder. It will be fine, Alex." Alexis swallows and turns towards her mom. She looks so intimidating, and she's only a few inches away from Alexis.

"Did you really do that?" Naya says, barely above a whisper. Alexis nods.

"Yes. I felt so bad; I-I'm afraid I can't explain what was going through my mind, but I felt so so guilty and I felt like I had to punish myself." There's tears in Naya's eyes.

"I-"

"How could you?!" Naya yells.

"Mom, please-"

"No! Alex I can't do this!" Naya cries. "Don't you think I feel bad? Yes I do! I was a bitch, I was selfish, I wasn't a good mom and I deserved to get hit-"

"No, you didn't! I was being my freaking stubborn self and you were the victim of my rage," Alexis explains. "This is _not_ your fault, Mom. You're not responsible for all this." Heather walks towards her daughter and wife.

"But why aren't you home then? Why would you want to stay at just a friend when you feel like you need to apologize?" Heather asks.

"Okay first, Julie isn't just a friend, she is my girlfriend! And second, I was too ashamed to face you." It's out before Alexis what she said.

"Oh shit," she whispers. She looks at her moms' faces.

"Hold up, bitch you gay?" Kaleigh says in ghetto voice. Alexis rolls her eyes.

"Kaleigh, what the hell! Yes, I am, but couldn't you be a little more subtle?" Kaleigh chuckles.

"Why? I mean you just blurted out in front of your parents that you have a girlfriend! If you don't accept your inner gay, you're definitely not the sister I had to say goodbye to eight years ago."

"You don't know what it's like being gay when you have two moms!" Alexis yells.

"Oh yes I do," Kaleigh says wiggling her eyebrows.

"That's impossible, you can't be. Y-You're _dead_, Kales!"

"Alexis, calm down. I've watched you ever since my accident, I know exactly how you feel." Kaleigh confuses Alexis.

"What are you talking about?" Kaleigh rolls her eyes.

"Are you really that stupid? I'm sad too about the fact I can't see you or talk to you or hug you or be there for you, but it is what it is." Alexis blinks twice.

"Kales, you're being really vague... Wait a second, you're not real, are you?" she asks her little sister. Kaleigh shakes her head, pouting.

"And them?" Alexis asks, pointing at Naya and Heather.

"Work of your imagination," Kaleigh whispers. Alexis sniffs.

"Why can't you just come back?" she asks, already knowing the answer to that question.

"Alex, I would if it was possible, but I can't. I'm so, so sorry." Kaleigh looks at her watch. "It's almost time for you to go."

"What? I don't want to!" Alexis shouts.

"I know, I know, I don't want you to go, either." Alexis swallows.

"Will I see you again?" Kaleigh smiles.

"Whenever you want!" Alexis smiles as well and hugs her little sister. She closes her eyes.

"I love you, Kaleigh," Alexis whispers into her sister's shoulder. "So, so much."

"I love you t-"

* * *

"Aaaah!" Alexis shouts as she wakes up. She looks around. Everthing looks pretty normal.

"A-Alex, what are you doing?" Julie says with a sleepy voice. Alex turns around. /Julie!/

"Julie!" she squeals as she wraps her around the brunette's neck. Julie places her hands on the small of Alexis' back, fairly surprised.

"Wha-"

"Ssht," Alexis shushes Julie. She hugs her girlfriend even tighter. Julie smiles. After Alexis' grip has loosened, Julie looks into Alexis' eyes, searching for an explanation. Alexis' cheeks flush.

"Sorry..."

"No, it's okay," Julie says. "Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you have a nightmare?" No response. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Julie, I'm so sorry for waking you up," Alexis says, fairly embarrassed.

"No need to apologize, sweetie. Is there anything I can do for you?" _Sweetie_. Julie just called her sweetie. Alexis feels a smile creep on her face.

"Alex, why are you smiling? You're so confusing sometimes," Julie huffs.

"I'm not confusing!" Alexis defends herself. "But no, there's not really anything you can do for me."

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?" Alexis shakes her head.

"Okay... It's 5.30am now, we have cheer practice this morning-"

"Shit, school! I totally forgot about that!" Alexis jumps up, but Julie pulls her back in the bed.

"-but we can just skip," Julie adds.

"I don't want you to skip school for me, Jules."

"No no no, I'm not skipping for you, I'm skipping for /myself/, so I can stay with you."

"Who says I'm skipping?" Alexis tries.

"Me," Julie says with a smirk, "so get under the covers again, and lay with me." Alexis does as she's told and crawls under the sheets, facing Julie. Julie smiles and places a sweet kiss on top of Alexis' nose.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" Alexis asks Julie. Julie shrugs.

"I've asked myself that question quite a few times this night, but I can't figure out an answer."

"Did you get any sleep like, at all?" Alexis asks smiling, causing Julie to laugh.

"Don't worry about it." An uncomfortable silence fills the air, and Alexis decides on telling Julie about Kaleigh.

"Jules, you remember Dave and Sheila, right?" Julie nods.

"Of course! I loved them, they were too cute." Alexis smiles a little.

"Well, there is a third sibling... or there was. My little sister Kaleigh got into a car accident with my mom when she was five. Mama got away with a whip lash, but Kaleigh died. I was eight years old when this all happened. She is my only "real" sister - Mama was her biological mom." Julie blinks twice, like she can't believe what she heard. After a few seconds, she speaks up.

"Whoa, Alex... I don't know what to say, I- that must have been so hard."

"It still is sometimes." Alexis takes a breath. "I saw her in my dream. She was there. It was the first time I saw her since she passed away. She was all grown up - a young woman, really. I was so proud of her..."

"Ohw honey..." Julie doesn't know what to say.

"It was a really good dream, until she told me I had to leave..." Julie strokes a few strains of hair out of Alexis' face.

"Anyways... I really don't know how we both got this lucky," Alexis says. Julie gets the hint - the dark haired girl doesn't want to talk about Kaleigh anymore.

"Me neither, but I don't really care. Now, I just want to focus on us as a couple. A _real_ couple," Julie says, smiling bright.

"Have you liked other girls besides me?" The question leaves Alexis lips before she knows. She wants to apologize, but Julie already opens her mouth to answer.

"Well, I would be lying if I said I've never been _attracted_ to a girl before I met you. I mean, four years on Marshall High, surrounded by _so_ many hot cheerleaders," Julie says dramatically, causing Alexis to laugh. "You know that _truth or dare_ is a popular game during cheer camp, so I kissed girls before but trust me, that's _nothing_ compared to us. And you?"

"If I've liked other girls besides you?" Alexis asks. Julie nods. "Not really, no. I guess I've always liked girls better than boys; partly because of my _gay environment_, but also just from myself as a person. I've never felt the same way I feel about you towards anyone else, no girls or guys," Alexis says. She sighs.

"I could stay in bed like this for the whole day," Alexis says dreamily.

"We could, my mom doesn't care what I do anyways and I wouldn't worry too much about Dad." Alexis smiles.

"Thanks for the offer, Jules, but I can't. I have to go home at some point today," Alexis says sadly.

"I know - I just don't want you to go," Julie says, heavily blushing. Alexis lets out a giggle.

"That's cute. I really don't want to go, either, but I have to take my responsibility and talk to my moms."

"I get that... What time do you wanna leave?"

"Lunchtime - I'll eat lunch with you and then go home. Are you okay with that?" Julie nods. Alexis yawns.

"Go back to sleep," Julie whispers. Alexis nods and turns around, so Julie can spoon her. Julie softly presses kisses up and down Alexis' ear shell. Alexis giggles.

"Stop it, it tickles," she says. _And it turns me on_, she thinks as she feels her insides spasm.

"Sorry," Julie says as she pulls back.

"It's okay..."

* * *

Alexis has been trying to fall asleep for the past forty minutes, but it isn't working. She knows Julie is awake, too, because Julie's fingers are wandering up and down her stomach. That's actually the reason why Alexis can't sleep. She's thought of asking Julie to stop moving her hand, but she has the feeling she won't be able to sleep anyways. She decides to speak up.

"Julie?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sleepy?" Alexis asks.

"A little... Not really, though. Why?" Julie responds. Alexis rolls over to face Julie.

"Just because," Alexis says with a little smile. Julie chuckles.

"Are _you_ sleepy?" Julie asks with a playful smile on her face. Alexis shakes her head. Julie strokes the side of Alexis' face. Their eyes lock. Alexis has never seen eyes _this_ beautiful in her whole life. She wants to stare into them for the rest of her life, but they get closed. At first, Alexis' doesn't understand why, but she gets why as she feels soft lips on her own. She decides on closing her eyes as well, and she tightens her lips around Julie's bottom lip. She feels one hundred butterflies fly through her stomach, and she can't help but smile into their kiss. She brings her hands up to Julie's cheeks to deepen the kiss, and Julie places her hands on the small of Alexis' back. Alexis slips her tongue out and lets it glide over Julie's bottom lip. Julie shivers and slips her tongue out, as well. Their tongues roll against each other, as if they're wresting. Julie rolls her and Alexis over, so she's on top of the dark haired girl. Their kisses become more passionate and Julie's hands move towards Alexis' covered breasts. Alexis lets out a whisper as Julie starts massaging her boobs through the fabric.

_Damn, that feels so good_, Alexis thinks. She moves her hands to the back of Julie's neck, kissing her desperate. After a little while, Julie's hands leave Alexis' chest. As Alexis opens one eye to see what they're doing, and sees Julie's tucking her tank top up. Julie breaks the kiss and opens her eyes.

"Can I-"

"Yes, please," Alexis breaths out and within a few seconds Alexis' top is off.

"Yours, too," Alexis whispers and Julie basically rips her own shirt off her body. The brunette falls down on Alexis again and lips meet aggressively. Alexis lets out a whimper at the feeling of their breasts being squeezed together. Alexis' hands travel up and down Julie's back, and she gets a little frustrated because of the bra clasp being in her way. Without asking the brunette for permission, she unhooks the bra. Julie inhales sharply, but doesn't protest.

Both the girls can't think clear anymore, and within a few seconds Alexis' bra is off, too. Alexis moans when she feels the warmth of Julie's body against hers. Never has she ever felt so safe and so insecure at the same time. Julie's arms feel like the safest place in the world, but god, they're _half-naked_, and she's never felt this exposed. She clenches her arms around Julie's neck, afraid of showing of her body. Her breathing is hitched. Julie probably must've sensed something was wrong, because she breaks their kiss. Alexis gives her a weird look and brings their lips back together, but Julie dodges the smaller girl's lips. Julie looks Alexis in the eyes. Her stare is friendly, though worried. Alexis dodges the stare and lets her eyes dart around, not sure where to look at.

"Alex?" Julie's voice is soft, yet it forces Alexis to look Julie in the eyes. Julie smiles a little.

"What's wrong?" Julie asks a little worried. Alexis shrugs.

"Nothing," she lies as she leans forward to kiss Julie but again, Julie dodges Alexis' lips.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asks, a little firmer now. Alexis gets lost in the green eyes who are staring into her eyes.

"I-I don't know," Alexis stutters.

"How do you feel?" Julie asks.

"Really, Jules? Are you going all Mrs. Therapist on me?"

"Alex, I'm just trying to help you, for God's sake! I mean look at you, you're all clenched up to me, yet you're acting kinda bitchy. So again, how do you feel?" Alexis swallows and takes a deep breath.

"Well, mostly frightened and overwhelmed, but so, _so_ loved." Julie smiles.

"Good. I mean that you feel loved, then, but why would you be frightened? It's just me, Alex, just the two of us."

"I feel frightened /because/ it's you. What if I disappoint you in some way?" Julie laughs.

"Disappoint me? Honey, you have a body where I'd _kill_ someone for to have it. There's no freaking way you disappoint me with that perfect torso of yours," Julie says and Alexis blushes.

"Thanks," the dark haired girl says a bit awkward.

"Are you gonna loosen your grip on my neck so I can breathe again or not?" Julie jokes and Alexis giggles as she loses her grip a bit. Julie inhales dramatically, making Alexis laugh. Then, the brunette becomes serious again.

"Do you really feel overwhelmed?" Julie asks, and Alexis nods.

"Why?"

"I d-dunno, I guess it's because I've never done s-such things with a girl before," Alexis stutters.

"It's okay, me neither," Julie says reassuringly.

"Why don't y-you feel o-overwhelmed, then?" Alexis asks.

"Oh, I do," Julie says, "I'm just a little better at dealing with it and hiding it for you," she adds whispering. Alexis smiles a bit.

"Julie?"

"What is it, Morris?" Julie says in a funny voice, causing Alexis to giggle.

"Do _you_ feel loved?" Alexis asks.

"More than _ever_," she says and shortly after she's finished her sentence the girls' lips lock again.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. I wrote a lot when I was on vacation, so chapter 14 is coming up very very soon! :) So... what do you guys think of Julexis? Do you think they're perfect for each other, or does it seem too perfect to be true? leave me a review to let me know what you think about them and this chapter! :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long. I've been really busy with school and stuff, but I try to use every minute to write. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review :) **

So, do you have everything?" Julie asks. Both the girls are standing at the front door of Julie's house. After a steamy make out session, a few hours of real sleep and a delicious lunch, it's time for Alexis to go.

"Old clothes, Aunts' clothes, school stuff... Yup, everything's in here," Alexis says as she checks her backpack. She's wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt, both borrowed from Julie.

"Good. Let's go, then," Julie says as she opens the door for Alexis. Alexis chuckles.

"You're _such_ a gentlewoman," she says as she grabs the brunette's hand. Julie smiles.

"I just want my girlfriend to feel like a lady." Alexis smiles at Julie's adorableness as they walk to Julie's car. Alexis wants to get in the car, but Julie stops her.

"Wait," she says and Alexis frowns. "Will your moms be home if we arrive?"

"Depends... Maybe Mama is doing groceries, but otherwise she's home, and Mom is probably teaching, but the studio is literally next to our house, so if Mama beeps her up, she'll be home, too," Alexis explains.

"Okay. Do you want me to go inside with you or..."

"No, I have to do this by myself," Alexis says firmly. Julie nods.

"I understand." After a short silence Julie presses her lips to Alexis'. Alexis sharply inhales at the surprising touch, but quickly kisses her girlfriend back. Julie loosens her lips around Alexis', but only to slip her tongue out. As her tongue brushes against Alexis' bottom lip, Alexis moans softly and makes their tongues touch. Sadly, the kiss ends way too soon because Julie pulls back. Alexis pouts, and Julie giggles after she presses one last kiss to Alexis' pouty lips.

"That's all you get, girl, now get in the car," Julie says laughing and Alexis gets in the car, still a bit taken back by how one kiss could have such an impact on her. Julie walks over to the driver's seat and gets into car, as well. She starts the car and soon, the tension has changed into this grey, sad vibe. Alexis is making up the most ridiculous situations where she possibly will have to deal with, and Julie is focusing on the road. Soon, the car arrives at Alexis' house, and nerves are racing through the dark haired girl's body. Naya's car is standing in front of her house, so she isn't to the mall.

"So, we're here," Julie says as she parks her car in front of the house. Alexis nods and swallows.

"Are you nervous?" Julie asks. Alexis lets out a chuckle.

"More like _anxious_," she says and Julie pouts, "and so _not_ ready. But I have to." They both step out of the car and Alexis walks around the car towards Julie. Alexis inhales deeply and is obviously shaking. Julie opens her arms and Alexis walks right into them.

"Julie I love you so much," Alexis says, clenching her girlfriend tight to her chest.

"I love you too, Alex. Get inside," Julie says, letting go of Alexis' waist, but Alexis doesn't let of Julie.

"Not yet," Alexis murmurs. "Please just hold me for a few more seconds."

"Okay then," Julie says. She chuckles as she wraps her arms back around Alexis' waist, and she lifts the shorter girl up in a bear hug. Alexis squeals and way too soon, Julie puts her down.

"Are you still growing? You're pretty much size _leprechaun_," Julie jokes and Alexis slaps her arm.

"Shut up, Jules."

"I'm gonna go now, good luck," Julie says, and she comes a little closes. "I want to kiss you so badly now, but I can't because maybe your mom is looking out of the window," she whispers in Alexis' ear and she presses a soft kiss to Alexis' cheek. Then, she turns around, walks to her car, gets in, waves one last time and drives away.

_There we go_, Alexis thinks as she inhales deeply and unlocks the front door. As usual, she hangs up her coat and puts away her keys. She walks into the living room and when she sees no one is there, she mentally kicks herself for not being risky and kissing Julie. Naya is upstairs, softly singing to herself, and Alexis knows she's ironing. Her hands get shaky by just thinking of facing her mom in a few minutes.

"Well sometimes I go out by myself, and I look across the water. And I think of all the things, of what you're doing, and in my head I paint a picture_."_ The sound of Naya's voice is coming closer and Alexis' palms get sweaty.

"Oohh why did you come on over, Valer-_Oh my god_!"Naya screams as she enters the room and sees Alexis sitting on the couch. Her eyes seem to pop out of her head.

"Hey Mom," Alexis says, blushing. Naya doesn't say anything back.

"Mom, do you hear me?" Alexis asks. Naya nods her head, grabs a kitchen chair and sits down. Alexis stands up and sits down on another kitchen chair, facing her mom.

Naya feels noshes. Sure, she expected Alexis to be back today, but she'd never thought seeing her again would have such an impact. And it had only been a day!

_Jeez, Naya, don't act like a hormonal teenager. Be glad your daughter is back and talk to her, from woman to woman_, she thinks and she looks up, looking her daughter in the eyes.

"Hey Alex," she forces out. _What the hell is wrong with me?!_ she thinks. There's an awkward silence. Alexis doesn't know what to say, and how to say it. Naya doesn't know either, so instead, she calls Heather.

"_Heather Morris_," Naya hears the familiar voice of her wife and it calms her down. She feels a little more relaxed.

"Hey honey, it's me. Can you please call it quit and come home? I know it's hard to re-schedule, but it's really important."

"_Of course, I just call Harry to take over for the rest of the day. Be there in two minutes, 'kay?_" Naya nods, but then she realizes Heather can't see her nod through the phone.

"Yes, perfect. Thank you so much, Heath."

"_No problem, baby. See ya soon_," Naya hears and she looks over to Alexis, who is tapping her fingers along with the soft music of the radio, staring to her lap.

"Bye. I love you," Naya says and she sees a little smile forms around Alexis lips at her _I love you_, which makes her smile a bit, too. .

"_I love you, too_," Heather says and Naya hangs up. She puts her phone away, but she hears a beep sound, like she'd hear when she got a text. Then, she sees Alexis looks at her phone and Naya realizes her daughter was the one who got the text. Naya doesn't know what it says, but it makes Alexis smile so bright - she hasn't seen that smile in _ages_. For a split second, she thinks about asking Alexis who she got the text from, but she keeps her mouth shut. It's probably that _boyfriend_ of hers.

_Hey beauty, stay strong! and if you get through this convo and come to school tomorrow I'll give you a thousand kisses ;) I love you, Alex. xoxo - Julie_ Alexis smiles brightly as she sees the text. Only Julie can make her smile this brightly. It has been ten minutes tops since Julie left, but Alexis already misses her. She can't wait to see her tomorrow. She nearly forgets to text back.

_Thanks, Jules. I'm sure I'll get through; I wouldn't want to miss out on any of your kisses ;) I love you too, see ya tomorrow. xoxo - Alex_

On the very moment Alexis presses _sent_, Heather steps into the house. Alexis looks up and is glad to see her mom. She kinda missed her, plus she felt super guilty for just leaving both her moms.

"I'm home, hone-" Heather calls, but she stops in the middle of her sentence when she sees her daughter. She looks really surprised, but not angry, or scared, or dissapointed. Alexis can't read her mom. She's never could.

"Hi Mom," Alexis says. Heather looks up, rushes over to the table and envelops Alexis into a tight embrace. Alexis definitely didn't expect to be hugged after all this, but she doesn't complain.

"I was so worried," Heather whispers, and guilt floats back into Alexis' body. "I missed you and- just promise you'll _never_ leave us like this again." Alexis swallows. There's all sorts of knots forming in her stomach, and for a sudden reason she can't talk.

After not getting any response from her daughter, Heather breaks the hug. She looks her daughter in the eye and softly cups Alexis' cheek.

"Hu-um," Naya clears her throat. Heather sits down next to her wife, grabbing the dark haired woman's hand for comfort. Naya wants to speak up, but nothing comes out, so Heather starts to talk.

"At first we want you to know that we aren't angry, or sad, or disappointed, we were just really worried about you, okay?" Alexis nods. "Dianna called us yesterday night that you had been at her place and that you got picked up by Julie. Until she called, we had no idea where you were, if you were okay-"

"I know," Alexis cuts her mom off, "and I'm really sorry for that, but I was too scared. After I pushed Mama over and ran out, I was so angry with myself. I can't even forgive myself now! I didn't know if you," she says looking at Naya, "were hurt - if you were it would've been my fault. I didn't want to face that. Plus, you two would be like, _furious_."

"We get that," Naya says softly, "but I'm totally fine. And I'm not _furious_, Alex - I'm not angry at all. You teenagers have all these hormones who make you do all those things you actually don't want to do." Alexis rolls her eyes. "But you understand you can't push me a second time, because then I _will_ be mad at you." Alexis nods.

"What's with your hand," Heather says, eyes locked with the bandage around Alexis' left hand. Naya follows Heather's stare and gasps. She hadn't even noticed before.

"Well uhhm you can ask aunt Dianna about that," Alexis tries, but Heather shoots her a glare. "I kinda got hurt-"

"Yeah we get that, otherwise it wouldn't be bandaged. Now tell us what happened," Heather says, almost annoyed.

"Okay okay, chill." Alexis takes a deep breath. "I punched the mirror in the girls' bathroom at school. Twice." Alexis looks down at her hands, too scared to see her moms' reactions. After a minute or so, she's collected the courage to look up. Heather's face is surprised and sad, but Naya's facial expression is full of rage.

"How could you?!" Naya yells as she stands up.

"It was a mistake, I swear, I don't know what I was thinking! I'm so so sorry and I promise I'll never do something stupid agai-"

"You could've been _dead_, Alexis. If you had hit the wrong vein you wouldn't even sit here anymore!" Naya yells.

"Easy," Heather warns as she grabs Naya's forearm. Naya sits down.

"One of my kids already died, I don't want another one to go," she says, tears in her eyes. Alexis swallows hard. She doesn't know what to say, so she walks over to Naya and hugs her. Naya stands up and hugs her daughter back.

"I won't go. Never," Alexis says into the hug. She know she can't promise that, because what if she got into an accident, like Kaleigh? But she promises she'll never leave if she can help it.

Naya kisses Alexis' cheek and lets go of her daughter. Alexis grabs her backpack.

"I accidentally ripped those," she says as she pulls out her jeans, "and this one should be washed soon." She lays the shirt on top of her jeans.

"These are Julie's," she says while pointing at the outfit she's wearing. "Dianna leant me some as well."

"That's really nice of them," Heather says. Alexis nods, not knowing what to say.

"So... I guess you haven't been in school for the past two days?" Heather says.

"I have this Monday. Just didn't go to class," Alexis says.

"That's what I mean by going to school. Well, I guess it's okay. You're smart, you'll get by," Heather says. Alexis nods again. Then, she turns towards Naya.

"Mom, why are you so quiet? You've barely said anything," Alexis says, a little worried. Naya looks up.

"I don't really have anything to say, Alex. Just that I'm really glad your back, and fine." Alexis smiles a bit.

"Yeah, me too, plus I'm glad that _you_ are okay." Alexis still feels bad for pushing Naya.

"It's okay honey, I'm good."

"_Moooom_!" Alexis hears from upstairs, and she knows it can only be one person; Dave. Heather rolls her eyes and walks upstairs.

"Didn't Dave and Sheila notice that I was gone?" Alexis asks Naya. Naya shakes her head.

"Since we didn't know where you was, we told them you were at a friend's house when you didn't show up at dinner."

"You didn't lie - at dinner time, I was at Julie's place." _Well, you _did_ lie - I was at my _girlfriend_'s,_ Alexis thinks.

"Yes, you were... I like her, by the way. She's taken care of you like an adult. Plus, she seems super sweet," Naya says.

"Oh, she is," Alexis immediately agrees. "She's a really sweet, caring, loving person with her heart on the right place," Alexis says dreamily.

"Well, I've got a pile of clothes to iron," Naya says as she stands up.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come to my bedroom tonight? I actually have something to tell you," Alexis says as her cheeks turn a little red. Naya smiles.

"Of course, sweetie." Naya kisses Alexis' on the forehead and walks upstairs. On the same moment, Heather and Dave walk downstairs. Heather taps Naya's ass.

"Hey!"

"Sorry," Heather says, giggling. Dave runs down the stairs and rushes towards his sister.

"Aleeeeeex," he screams as he jumps into her arms. Alexis smiles brightly and hugs her six year-old brother tight to her chest.

"He little monkey," she whispers.

"Hey! I ain't no monkey!" Alexis giggles and plants a kiss to Dave's cheek.

"Yes, you are. You're the most beautiful blonde monkey I've _ever_ seen!" Dave giggles as only he can and Alexis puts him down.

"I have football training, will you watch?" Dave asks, smiling widely.

"Oh Dave, I'd love to, but I can't. I have to teach," Alexis says sadly and Dave pouts. "Hey, don't pout! Football players don't pout. I'll be there when you have your game this Saturday, okay?"

"Okay, then." A little smile appears on Dave's face again, and Heather hands him his coat.

"See you tonight," Heather says as she presses a peck to Alexis cheek. Dave tries to do the same, but Alexis is too tall. Alexis notices, chuckles and squats down. Dave presses a sloppy kiss to her cheek. Alexis laughs, strokes his cheek.

"Come on, Dave!" Heather calls and Dave sprints towards the front door.

"Bye!" The two blondes call and Alexis waves. Then, she walks upstairs to her room and grabs her journal;

_Dear Moms,_

The past two days were super intense. I'm not gonna tell you what happened because you already know, but there's something else I wanted to share with you.

Moms, Luka has never been my real boyfriend. At least, I didn't want him to be my boyfriend. Of course, I slept with him, but I already told you; it didn't mean anything to me. But Moms, there's happened something real special yesterday. I told you Julie and I kissed, and that it gave me goosebumps through my whole body. Well, apparentely she felt them too, because she is now my \girlfriend\. Weird huh, I know. But Moms, I love her so much, and I don't know why, but for some strange reason Julie feels the same about me.

It is incredible to feel this way about someone, and it's even more incredible to have that someone feel the same way about you. I can't even describe how it feels, but I want to share how I feel with you, Moms. That's why I asked you, Mama, to have a chat with me tonight. I'm gonna tell you everything. About our first kiss, about Luka, about the call; everything. I'm kinda nervous for your reaction, but on the other side; if you don't accept me, I'll still have Julie. There's no way I'm gonna break up with her because of you.

Well, I'm gonna go now, I know this was kinda short, I'm sorry.

Love,

Alexis

* * *

After dinner, Alexis gets upstairs. She doesn't have to teach tonight, so she decides on calling Julie.

"_Julie Anderson_." A bright smile appears on Alexis' face at the sound of Julie's voice.

"Well, hello dear," Alexis says in a British accent. She hears Julie giggle.

"_Hey Alex_," she says. "_I missed the sound of your voice_."

"I missed yours too," Alexis says.

"_How did the talk go?_" Julie asks.

"Kinda okay... They weren't super mad, or angry or anything. Mama lost it when she heard what I'd done in the girls' bathroom though, but Mom calmed her down. Over all, they were relieved that I was okay and they were glad I came back home."

"_Good. I'm really glad it went well_."

"Yeah, me too."

"_Are you going to school tomorrow?_"

"Yes, of course." Alexis smirks. "I wouldn't wanna miss out on your one thousand kisses." She hears Julie laugh.

"Well, I'm glad you're coming, because _I_ wouldn't wanna miss out on _giving_ you one thousand kisses." Alexis feels a single butterfly fly through her stomach.

"I can't wait," Alexis says. Then, she hears someone knocks onto her bedroom door, and she knows it is Naya. She opens the door for Naya to come in.

"Sorry, but I've gotta go now," Alexis says to Julie as Naya walks into her room and sits down on Alexis' bed.

"_'kay, see ya tomorrow. Bye,"_ Alexis hears. "_Oh, almost forgot to say that I love you_,"Julie says and Alexis pictures Julie with her typical playful smile on her face.

"I love you too," Alexis says, grinning widely. Julie makes a smooch sound, which makes Alexis giggle like a maniac. Then, she hangs up, puts her phone away and sits down next to Naya.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Naya asks with a little smile on her face. Alexis swallows.

"No." Naya gives her a weird look. "That's kinda what I wanted to talk about. It's not that Mom can't here it's just that I prefer discussing things like this first with you."

"Okay... That's great. I mean, when I was your age, I liked talking to my mom way better than talking to my dad." Alexis nods.

"Anyways... What I wanted to tell you I- what I'm trying to say I- " Alexis don't know how to say it.

"Alex... what's going on?" Naya asks. Alexis looks up, locking her eyes with Naya's.

"Mom, I'm in love," she says before she can stop herself. Naya frowns.

"I knew that; you have a boyfriend."

"No, no. I don't have a boyfrien- I mean, that guy I who stayed here- fuck!" Alexis can't find the words. "I'm not in love with Luka, and he's not my boyfriend." Naya's eyes grow bigger.

"So you just slept with _some guy_?!" Alexis shakes her head.

"No_-no!_ I really liked him, I just- okay, I'm gonna say something you might not like or expect but I'm gonna say it anyways." Naya pulls up one eyebrow.

"Alex, honey, what are you doing. I don't understand a single word of what you're saying." Alexis closes her eyes.

"I slept with Luka, and I didn't like it because I was in love with someone else-"

"But why the hell who you sleep with someone if you have feelings for someone else?!" Naya interrupts her daughter.

"Mom! Just, let me finish my sentence."

"Sorry."

"I slept with Luka because I wasn't sure if I had feelings for that other person. Afterwards, I knew I definitely had feelings for that person." _So, we're halfway there_, Alexis thinks.

"Please be less vague, honey. Who is that other person?" Naya asks patiently. Alexis takes a deep breath.

"The other person is Julie." Naya raises both her eyebrows and Alexis looks down to her lap.

"Oh really?" Alexis looks up and sees Naya's smiling.

"I knew it," she says softly. Alexis pulls up one eyebrow. "You two had so much chemistry - it reminded me of when Heather and me were younger. Other people would consider you two best friends, but I knew there was more than that."

"How is that possible? I mean, when she was here, she wasn't my girlfriend yet!" Naya opens her mouth but then thinks twice about what Alexis says and closes it again. Alexis realizes what she just said.

"Oops," is the only thing she can say.

"So Julie is your girlfriend?" Alexis says with an amused smile. Alexis grins and nods.

"You actually weren't supposed to know that. But it's fine, I guess."

"Alex that's awesome! I'm so happy for you!" Naya says as she strokes Alexis cheek. "But... how?" Alexis laughs.

"I don't exactly know why, but I started to develop feelings for her a few weeks ago. It was a little after I kissed her because I span her with spin the bottle. I guess Then, that day she was here, we sorta kissed again." Alexis says, fairly embarrassed.

"Seriously? How is it possible you get to kiss your hot girl after a few weeks and I had to wait three fucking years before I could kiss mine!" Naya says jokingly and Alexis laughs.

"I don't know, Mom. I think she felt the same way and we had this moment and then it happened. But anyways, that night I had the party and brought Luka home, because when Julie had kissed me, I had felt like a million butterflies and I got goosebumps. I really liked it, but it confused me as well."

"So that's why you..." Naya doesn't finish her sentence and Alexis nods.

"Did you enjoy it like, _at all_?" Naya asks frowning.

"Not at all. It kinda hurt actually, and I felt super guilty. Julie and I hadn't admitted our feelings for each other, but I just knew she didn't just kiss me for fun. Afterwards we both felt super embarrassed to tell her I slept with Luka, but yeah. Yesterday, we talked about how we both felt about each other and when she told me she was in love with me, I got really excited." Naya smiles adoringly at her oldest daughter.

"And now you're dating... Gosh, what a story, unbelievable. Great though, I mean, I just want you to be happy, and she seems to make you happy, so it's okay." Alexis smiles.

"Do you think it's weird that I'm with a girl?" Alexis asks.

"Not at all, especially not after that talk we had a while back... remember?"

"The one about the girl crushes you mean?"

"Yeah, that one. Did you like Julie already back then?" Alexis think about the question for a while.

"Uhm, I'm not sure actually. I guess I did like her _a lot_ back then, but I was doubting if I just liked her as a friend or if there was more." Naya nods.

"But yeah, I'm completely fine with you dating a girl. What kind of mom would I be if I wouldn't accept you while I have a freaking _wife_." Alexis laughs.

"Thanks for the talk; I really appreciate it when you help me out and stuff," Alexis says shyly.

"No problem, honey. But I _do_ have one question for you. What about Heather? I mean, I'm sure she would be super excited for you and stuff."

"I don't know. I'd wanna tell her, but I haven't really discussed telling our parents with Julie. I don't know how she feels about me telling you! Oh God, maybe she'll be super mad and-"

"I'm 100 percent sure she won't be mad," Naya interrupts her daughter.

"How'd you know? You've seen her _once_." Naya rolls her eyes.

"I just know. Anyways, you can wait with telling your mom. I'm really glad you told me." Alexis smiles.

"Yes, me too. Although I still feel sorry for hitting y-"

"Please don't, Alex. That's the past, it's okay now." Alexis' phone beeps.

_hey bb, where have u been? didnt c u school. miss u - Luka_ Alexis rolls her eyes, but then she realizes Luka still thinks she likes him.

Naya laughs at the sight of Alexis' facial expressions changing this quick.

"Well, I think it's time for me to leave, and for you to go to bed." Naya stands up, presses a kiss to Alexis' forehead and walks out of her daughter's bedroom. After she closes the door, a wide grin appears on her face.

"A girlfriend..." she says to herself, shaking her head, still smiling. She's so happy for Alexis, and she knows Alexis _feels_ happy now she's with Julie; the teenager almost seems to _glow_.

Naya walks downstairs towards her wife. Heather's sitting on the couch, and starts to smile when she hears the dark haired woman walk down the stairs.

"Hey baby," Heather says as Naya walks towards the couch and sits down onto Heather's lap. Naya places a lingering kiss to Heather's lips. It surprises the blonde, but she doesn't complain. Of course she doesn't, it feels way too good.

Naya pulls away and looks her wife in the eyes, smiling brightly.

"Hi honey," Naya says smirking.

"Whoa, why are you so bubbly? Did you drink?" Heather asks, partly joking. Naya giggles.

"No, I didn't. I just really happy." She pecks Heather's lips again.

"Well, what's made you so happy, then?" Heather asks. "I wanna be happy with you." Naya opens her mouth, excited to tell her wife about Alexis having a girlfriend, but she remembers Alexis didn't want her to discuss this with Heather, so she closes her mouth and the sparkle in her eyes disappears, just like the grin which had been on her lips for pretty much the whole time.

"I can't," Naya says, fairly embarrassed. She hated hiding things for her wife, especially such things as this one.

"What?" Heather says, her smile also fading.

"I can't," Naya repeats, looking down.

"Don't be silly, of course you can," Heather says.

"No I really can't, Heath. I-I'm so sorry." Heather frowns. She sighs and stands up.

"Seriously, Nay? Are you actually going there _again_?"

"What are you talking about?" Naya says.

"Uhm, I don't know, maybe the fact that the last time you said you couldn't tell me something, my daughter didn't feel like I was her mom anymore!" The sarcastic tone in Heather's voice scares Naya. She never acts like this.

"Heath, calm down-"

"No! How the hell can I calm down if you're hiding something from me when that happened?!"

"Jeez, Heather, don't make things seem bigger than they are."

"You don't understand, do you? You don't know what it's like to have a daughter that doesn't love you, or doesn't even feel like your child!"

"No, but I _do_ know what it feels like to lose one, and that's worse!" Naya yells as she stands up. "My daughter got killed in a car accident, and you complain about the fact that Alexis discusses things with me when she isn't ready to discuss them with you? That's _selfish_!"

"You know what's selfish? You _pulling_ secrets out of our daughter's body, only to have something to hide for me!" Heather yells back, now standing on her feet.

"That's not true! You can't deal with the fact that I'm her _favorite_ mom, and that you will _never_ become as important to her as me, her biological mother!" Heather can't believe what she's hearing. Is Naya actually saying those things?

"You're right," the blonde says softly. "I'll never be her mom." Naya's look softens.

"Heath, I'm sorry, I didn-" Naya starts, but she gets cut off by the sound of the front door being slammed into the door frame.

"_Shit_," Naya hisses as she runs after her wife. She opens the front door, and looks around, but Heather's not there.

"Heather?!" Naya calls, but of course; no response. Naya goes back into the house and runs upstairs towards Alexis' room. She opens the door and immediately starts talking.

"Alex, I have to go and your mom isn't home either; can you please look after your brother and sister? I don't know what time I'll be home, but if I'm not home by the time it's tomorrow morning, you can call Uncle Kevin to drive y'all to school." Alexis looks up from her computer.

"Are you crazy? It's 10.30pm, you can't just leave!"

"Yes, I can, this is really important. Here's twenty bucks." Naya hands Alexis a bill and rushes out of the room, leaving Alexis stunned behind...

**TBC**

**thanks for reading, I'm sorry for leaving you guys with a cliffhanger such as this one, but I hope you enjoyed it! I apologize for taking so long, but my coming out process towards my parents takes a lot of time and energy. is Julexis endgame? let me know in the review section :)**

**if you want to ask anything, you can send me a question right here == ask . fm/gleeluver54  
also make sure to follow me on twitter == heyaslittlelamb **

**thank you so much for your patience **


End file.
